


Укор и похвала

by fridaypm, soames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canes, Developing Relationship, Dom John, Dominance, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>БДСМ вселенная, где Шерлок саб, а Джон дом. Отчаявшись самостоятельно найти подходящего дома, Шерлок вынужден обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту, и тот очень скоро знакомит его с Джоном Уотсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shames and Praises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573019) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



\- Ты просишь меня о помощи?  
Майкрофт выглядел довольным. Таким довольным, будто он только что одержал победу в крайне сложной игре, и теперь упивался успехом. Его улыбка буквально сочилась самодовольством, и даже в сложенных вместе пальцах виделось бешеное удовлетворение.   
Шерлоку захотелось встать и уйти. Боже, как это было унизительно!

\- Похоже на то, не так ли? - все же ответил он с едва подавляемым раздражением. – И совершенно не обязательно приходить в такой восторг.  
\- О, я не назвал бы это _восторгом_ , - сказал Майкрофт со своей обычной улыбочкой, всегда приводившей Шерлока в ярость. – Это всего лишь удивление. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как ты в последний раз обращался ко мне за помощью. Особенно в таком деликатном вопросе.   
\- Я бы предпочел не обращаться вовсе, - процедил Шерлок. Следующая его фраза звучала ужасно даже в голове, а вслух получилась и того хуже. - Но я оказался ... в затруднении.  
\- Неужели? - ответил Майкрофт, и Шерлок откровенно зарычал.  
\- Тебе в самом деле необходимо все время повторять это? - огрызнулся он. – Тебе правда свойственно такое ребячество?

Майкрофт неодобрительно качнул головой, но ухмыляться перестал. «Вообще, - заметил Шерлок, бросив на брата прищуренный взгляд, - он даже выглядит немного пристыженным. Ну, насколько Майкрофт вообще может выглядеть подобным образом».   
\- Не волнуйся, братец. Я не собирался _все время повторять это_ , - ответил Майкрофт. - Я просто удивился, ничего более. Что касается твоей просьбы, я полагаю, я смогу помочь.  
Шерлок коротко кивнул.   
\- Я надеялся на это, - с напряжением выговорил он. О, как же ему хотелось уйти! Отчаянно! Давно уже он не чувствовал себя таким униженным. Учитывая то, что он был сабом, это было довольно серьезной оценкой ситуации.   
\- Конечно, это займет некоторое время, - продолжил Майкрофт, откидываясь в кресле с задумчивым выражением лица.   
Шерлок подавил желание перемахнуть через тяжелый дубовый стол и придушить брата. Однако, хотя братоубийство сейчас и казалось заманчивой перспективой, ситуацию оно бы не исправило. Ему ненавистно, в самом деле, ненавистно было признавать это, но Майкрофт и правда был его последней надеждой.   
\- Я могу подождать, - сказал Шерлок. - Просто...  
К чести Майкрофта он не отпустил еще один ехидный комментарий, просто шумно вздохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что дело довольно срочное. Обещаю сделать все, что смогу, - раз уж я взялся помогать тебе, я приложу все усилия, чтобы все было сделано, как надо. - Он немного помолчал, многозначительно глядя на Шерлока. – Я переживаю за тебя, Шерлок, ты понимаешь это? 

Шерлок не мог вынести больше ни минуты. Поднявшись, он спешно застегнул пиджак и повернулся к выходу.   
\- Буду ждать твоего звонка, - коротко бросил он, прежде чем быстрым шагом выйти из офиса.  
Умчавшись в бешенстве, Шерлок не мог в который раз не позавидовать положению Майкрофта. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему судьбе было угодно сделать его таким же умным и своевольным, как старший брат, наказав при этом врожденной склонностью к подчинению. Определенно, это была одна из жестоких шуточек природы.  
Майкрофту никогда не понять всех трудностей, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться Шерлоку. Ему было неизвестно, каково это – ощущать себя независимым, умным, интеллектуальным феноменом, и при этом быть связанным своими инстинктивными нуждами. Испытывать потребность настолько сильную, что даже Шерлок, с легкостью пренебрегавший большинством своих естественных потребностей, не мог ей противостоять. 

Нет, даже Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, не мог подавлять свою пассивную сторону вечно. Еще более серьезной проблемой было то, что он давно умудрился отпугнуть всех приличных домов в Лондоне и окрестностях. Не то, чтобы он пытался привлечь каких-то особенных, необычных домов. Нет, Шерлок достиг такой степени отчаяния, что был согласен даже на заурядного дома, без выдающегося интеллекта и способностей.   
Однако все его попытки найти хоть кого-нибудь все равно оказались тщетными. Несмотря на потребность подчинения, так сурово ограничивавшую его жизнь, Шерлок все равно не способен был выносить небрежного обращения и подчиняться смехотворным приказам.   
Именно поэтому он и оказался в офисе Майкрофта и, проглотив собственную гордость, вынужден был просить старшего брата найти ему кого-нибудь, кто мог бы о нем позаботиться.   
Шерлоку уже было неважно, откуда появится дом, лишь бы он оказался сносным и смог удовлетворить так яростно ненавидимые им нужды. Как и где Майкрофт найдет такого человека, Шерлока не интересовало, по-крайней мере, пока. Все, что ему было нужно, – это получить возможность сосредоточиться на работе. И, если успокоить его мозг можно было, лишь пресмыкаясь у чьих-то ног, что ж, приходилось идти на это. 

***  
Майкрофт позвонил только через две недели после их встречи. Шерлок не стал спрашивать, за какие ниточки тому пришлось подергать чтобы найти кого-то подходящего так быстро. Попытавшись скрыть облегчение, Шерлок лишь выплюнул "спасибо" и повесил трубку. Он все еще не мог смириться с тем, что пришлось обращаться за содействием к Майкрофту, и тот теперь будет платить какому-то найденному им человеку за помощь Шерлоку. Хотя, кажется, в сложившейся ситуации это было единственно возможным решением проблемы. Смирившись с судьбой, Шерлок попытался унять свою раненную гордость и просто спокойно дождаться человека от Майкрофта на Бейкер стрит, 221b.

Облачившись в один из своих отлично скроенных костюмов, Шерлок встал на колени прямо напротив входной двери, готовый встретить нанятого Майкрофтом дома, каким бы он ни оказался. Он не желал знать, где его брат нашел его или ее. Вряд ли в Лондоне, скорее всего вообще за пределами Соединенного Королевства. Неужели на Континенте? Шерлок фыркнул от отвращения, представив, что ему придется подчиняться дому-французу. Уж лучше немец или датчанин, пускай и с раздражающим акцентом. На худой конец, испанец или португалец.   
Ему доводилось слышать об интересной доминантке из Рима, предпочитавшей высокие и болезненно ранящие каблуки. Поговаривали еще о двух близнецах из Швеции, обладавших пылким воображением и впечатляющей коллекцией кнутов. Хотя, скорее всего, Майкрофт даже не рассматривал никого подобного, остановив свой выбор на человеке надежном, опытном и наверняка до тошноты скучном. 

Дверной звонок отвлек Шерлока от его унылых мыслей, и через секунду он услышал доносившиеся с лестницы голоса. Сквозь закрытую дверь слов разобрать было невозможно, но по голосу Шерлок был практически уверен, что присланный Майкрофтом дом – мужчина.   
Хорошо. Шерлок всегда больше предпочитал свой пол.  
Он услышал, как гость вошел в дом, и входная дверь захлопнулась за ним. А затем кто-то стал подниматься по лестнице. Кто-то, чья походка была такой же неровной, как у миссис Хадсон, но куда более решительной. Шерлок мог бы поручиться за то, что таинственный дом, поднимаясь по лестнице, опирался на трость или какую-то подобную опору.   
Шерлок обругал Майкрофта про себя. Кого тот подослал к нему? Старика? Огромный опыт и прогрессирующий артрит? Это что, напоминание о том, что Шерлоку не стоит быть слишком разборчивым? Ну нет, Майкрофт не поступил бы с ним так жестоко.   
Прежде, чем он успел хорошенько обдумать эту странность, дверь отворилась и - что ж, по крайней мере, насчет трости он оказался прав. Однако от пенсионного возраста вошедший был явно далек. На вид этому дому, одетому в клетчатую рубашку и выцветшие джинсы, было едва за сорок. Быстро оценив информацию и улики, которые мог считать по незнакомцу, Шерлок за несколько секунд вычислил, что мужчина определенно был англичанином, солдатом, относительно недавно вернулся из Афганистана или Ирака, и свою хромоту заработал там.   
Дом военный? Шерлок постарался подавить внезапный горячий прилив возбуждения. Возможно, обратиться к Майкрофту не было такой уж плохой идеей.  
Мужчина удивленно моргнул, оказавшись перед Шерлоком, стоящим на коленях прямо перед дверью, но быстро взял себя в руки. Поприветствовав Шерлока вежливой улыбкой, он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Привет, - сказал он. - Ты должно быть Шерлок?  
О, его голос оказался довольно приятным. Приятным и дружелюбным, вежливым и мягким - все _не правильно_. Как мог этот человек быть солдатом? Приглядевшись к рукам мужчины внимательнее, Шерлок мысленно закатил глаза. Какой же он дурак! Дурак! Дом был армейским _врачом_. Несгибаемая армейская железная воля и немного военной дисциплины. 

Дом, в свою очередь, не мог не заметить отразившегося на лице Шерлока разочарования. Его улыбка немного скисла.  
\- Не нравится, как я выгляжу? - Спросил он, скидывая с плеч куртку – для промозглой погоды его одежда была слишком тонкой и потрепанной.   
\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок намеренно фальшивым тоном. - Просто пытаюсь предположить, о чем думал мой брат: я просил его найти мне самого сильного дома из возможных, он же прислал бывшего армейского медика с психосоматической хромотой, раненным плечом и очевидно начинающейся клинической депрессией.   
Поначалу Шерлоку показалось, что дом теперь решит не связываться с ним, и он не мог не испытать удовлетворения от этой мысли. Возможно он и саб, но вовсе не беззащитен. Никому не совладать с его разумом, наблюдательностью и острым, как бритва, языком. Разумеется, его сложности с поисками подходящего партнера проистекали, в первую очередь, из-за этого. Однако этот дом, вопреки ожиданиям, не поддался на провокацию. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, он лишь удивленно пожал плечами. А затем на лицо его вернулась легкая улыбка. Прищурившись, Шерлок задумался. 

\- Твой брат предупредил, что ты скажешь что-то вроде этого, - сказал дом без тени былого замешательства. - Должен признать, звучит очень впечатляюще, хотя и немного обидно.  
Он повесил куртку около двери и обвел взглядом гостиную, несомненно, оценивая беспорядок на кофейном столике, следы экспериментов и череп на каминной полке. Его лицо, довольно заинтересованное, почти не выдавало отвращения, которое он, должно быть, испытывал. Врачом он был или нет, он служил в армии, а, значит, скорее всего, любил аккуратность.   
Вопреки своим ожиданиям, Шерлок обнаружил, что заинтригован.  
\- Все по вашему вкусу, хозяин? - спросил он с нарочитой вежливой обходительностью, прозвучавшей, тем не менее, почти как оскорбление.   
Он едва не съежился под стремительным твердым, как сталь, взглядом дома. Его предательская покорная сторона немедленно потребовала пасть ниц и униженно просить прощения за несдержанность. Вместо этого Шерлок ответил незнакомцу упрямым независимым взором. Он не станет подчиняться и куда более злому взгляду; если бы его было так просто устрашить, он все еще носил бы ошейник предыдущего дома.   
\- Ты не будешь называть меня так, пока я тебе этого не разрешу, - сказал дом, и в голосе его зазвучали опасные, жесткие ноты. – Кроме того, встань с колен. Сперва мы поговорим на равных.

Скрывая удивление, Шерлок изящно поднялся на ноги, наконец обнаружив, насколько невысоким дом был по сравнению с ним.   
Сможет ли он это компенсировать в доминировании, еще предстояло выяснить.  
\- Садись куда хочешь, - бросил Шерлок, направляясь к своему любимому креслу – единственному в комнате предмету мебели, не заваленному остатками экспериментов, книгами и бумагами. Дом взглянул на соседнее кресло, затем на диван – везде грудами валялись документы и фотографии с мест преступлений, - а затем любезно улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, пожалуй, я постою, - ответил он, и Шерлок понял, что его вежливая манера говорить и вести себя были, по большей части, искусно разыгранным представлением.   
Шерлок скрестил ноги, напустил на себя задумчивый вид и принялся наблюдать за домом, который, тем временем, прихрамывая, пересек комнату и остановился у камина. Пару секунд он молчал, просто глядя на Шерлока с приятной улыбкой, хотя взгляд его явно был оценивающим.   
\- Позволь мне сначала представиться, - наконец сказал дом. – Я доктор Джон Уотсон. Пока можешь называть меня Джон.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.   
\- Джон? Серьезно? Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур прогрессивно? Если тебе не устраивает "хозяин", могу предложить еще "мастер", ну или " _доктор_ " - в твоем случае. 

Джон снова улыбнулся ему своей наигранно любезной улыбкой.   
\- Я еще не согласился взяться за тебя, не правда ли? Не переживай, мои сабы никогда не осмелились бы называть меня просто по имени.

Шерлок попытался проигнорировать восторг, который невольно вызвало в нем это замечание. Ну нет, его не купишь так просто - на громкие заявления.

\- Тебе не нужно притворяться передо мной, - бросил Шерлок резко, - я догадываюсь, сколько мой брат предложил тебе за то, чтобы ты занялся мной. Учитывая состояние твоей одежды, я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь отказаться от такого предложения. По крайней мере, попробуешь - хотя бы ради первого чека. 

Джон рассмеялся. Смех был короткий, сухой, и Шерлок внезапно почувствовал, что сморозил невероятную глупость. Слава богу, ему удалось не вспыхнуть от унижения, но зубами он все же скрипнул, не сдержавшись. Если и было что-то, что он отчаянно презирал в себе, так это те случаи, когда его интеллектуальные выкладки оказывались не на высоте. 

\- Никакие деньги в мире не убедят меня взять саба, который не кажется заинтересованным во мне или вовсе не желает мне подчиниться, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок был уверен, что он не лжет. - До сих пор ты вел себя очень предсказуемо, инфантильно и непокорно. Насколько я могу судить, твое поведение - обыкновенная провокация. Однако, на твое счастье, я все же дам тебе шанс убедить меня, что тебе действительно нужен дом.

Шерлок опустил руки, вытянул ноги и подался вперед.  
\- Даже так? - ухмыльнулся он. - Ты ждешь, что я вот так возьму и подчинюсь тебе? Просто чтобы доказать, что способен расстелиться у твоих ног, если только захочу?  
Джон неодобрительно цокнул языком. И Шерлок опять понял, что сболтнул чепуху. И как только этому дому так легко удавалось то, что до сих пор не удавалось никому - заставить Шерлока почувствовать себя идиотом.   
Медленно, но верно, Шерлока охватывало чувство, что он чрезвычайно недооценил этого человека.   
\- Дело не в открытом подчинении. Очевидно, что заставить тебя полностью отпустить себя, - задача практически непосильная, в лучшем случае, требующая долгой работы. И нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты на коленях умолял меня о помощи. Это было бы шагом назад, Шерлок. – Джон помолчал, обстановка накалялась все больше. – Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, почему ты считаешь, что в принципе _заслуживаешь_ стоять передо мной на коленях.

О, а он умен! Шерлоку не стоило недооценивать его, действительно не стоило. Он поставил перед ним необычную задачу, требуя не простого акта физического унижения, приправленного капелькой банальной мольбы. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок пожелал вступить в отношения с этим домом. Джон бросил ему вызов, предлагая использовать свой разум, свои мысли, свои навыки убеждения, чтобы доказать ему, что он действительно может быть хорошим сабом, если только ему представится случай! Это был единственно правильный подход, чтобы раззадорить Шерлока. Несмотря на то, что стратегию Джона удалось разгадать, Шерлок все же был заинтригован. Откровенно говоря, уже очень давно ни одному дому не удавалось так впечатлить его.   
На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание, Шерлок и Джон просто мерили друг друга взглядами. А затем Шерлок заговорил:   
\- Я безмерно наблюдателен, никто не способен считывать информацию так, как я. Я смогу заранее вычислить все, чего ты от меня захочешь, все, о чем ты меня попросишь, все, чего ожидаешь. Я смогу выполнять приказы еще до того, как ты произнес их вслух.   
\- И что в этом хорошего? - тут же перебил его Джон. – Саб, который не умеет быть терпеливым, и хочет идти на шаг впереди своего дома? Который считает, что точно знает, чего хочет от него дом? Что, если я на самом деле хочу одного, а прикажу тебе другое? Что, если я захочу, чтобы ты томился в ожидании моего приказа десять минут, полчаса, час, день? Что, если мне нужно будет держать тебя на грани недели напролет, пока ты будешь гадать, отдам ли я вообще тот приказ, который ты предвидел?   
Шерлок всеми силами старался не бросить на Джона свирепый взгляд. С одной стороны, он почему-то чувствовал себя странно задетым этим выговором. С другой – все еще жаждал доказать Джону, что он действительно тот саб, за которого стоит браться.   
\- Я быстро учусь, - заверил он. – Вскоре я легко смогу отличать, когда нужно ждать, а когда стоит действовать. На самом деле, я легко могу освоить все, что захочу, и достичь в этом совершенства. Я научусь всему, чему ты захочешь, всему, что ты только сможешь пожелать. Я смогу!  
\- Саб, который считает себя всемогущим? - оборвал его Джон, и Шерлок чуть не зарычал от раздражения. – Саб, который отрицает пределы своих возможностей? Не понимает, что иметь границы – важно и нужно? Что границы – это именно то, что делает испытание испытанием? Как мне толкать тебя за грань, если для тебя ее вообще не существует?

Шерлок был крайне раздосадован. Да что вообще такое с этим человеком? Если он не хочет браться за Шерлока, почему бы просто не сказать об этом? Зачем он вообще пришел? Раз Шерлок такой безнадежный случай, чего ради он тратит на него время? 

\- У меня большой опыт, - быстро проговорил Шерлок. - У меня было множество домов, я повидал самых разных. Ничто не сможет меня удивить, ничто не выбьет из колеи. Я знаком со всеми возможными типами доминантов.   
\- Ты называешь это опытом, а я бы сказал, это значит, что всех своих домов ты распугал, - безжалостно ответил Джон. – Это значит, что ты в принципе не способен выстроить отношения с кем бы то ни было. Очевидно, что любой вменяемый человек, не говоря уж о сабе, прежде всего, стремится к тому, чтобы сохранить отношения со своим партнером как можно дольше, тем более, если речь идет о взятии под контроль. 

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, в конце концов? - прошипел Шерлок. – Чтобы я сказал, что красивый? Стройный? Что я могу довести тебя до оргазма ртом восемнадцатью разными способами? Что нет практически ничего такого, чего бы я не сделал для своего дома? Что я позволяю своим домам любые сексуальные причуды, даже если они странные или унизительные?   
\- Я не уверен, что ты вообще понимаешь, что такое хороший саб, - тихо ответил Джон.   
Шерлок вскочил с кресла. В глубине души он знал, что это ловушка, что Джон сознательно провоцирует его, что он должен успокоиться и логично оценить ситуацию. Но в эту минуту его рациональная часть потерпела сокрушительное поражение. Шерлок испытывал странную боль, словно с него заживо содрали кожу, обнаженные эмоции кипели внутри, побуждая его произнести слова, которых он избегал долгие годы. 

\- Я научусь, - лихорадочно заговорил он. – Ты объяснишь мне, что это значит. Я _смогу_ стать хорошим. Я стану просто _превосходным_ , вот увидишь! Ты убедишься в этом, если позволишь мне доказать. Ты увидишь, каким хорошим я смогу стать для тебя.   
\- Это правда? – спокойно спросил Джон.   
Голос его оставался невозмутимым, не похоже было, что он хоть сколько-нибудь впечатлен услышанным. И Шерлок внезапно ощутил себя испуганным, уязвимым и – как раз то, что он больше всего ненавидел в своей пассивной сущности – разрывающимся на части.  
\- Пожалуйста, - горячо попросил он, - позволь мне доказать это тебе. Позволь мне попробовать. _Пожалуйста_!  
На комнату обрушилась звенящая тишина. Слова, вырвавшиеся у Шерлока, словно повисли в ней, стократно повторенные эхом. Внутренний голос требовал сбежать, забрать свои слова назад или хотя бы прекратить смотреть на Джона так. Так, как будто от того, позволит ли он Шерлоку быть своим сабом, зависела его жизнь.   
Но в эту минуту в Шерлоке уже не осталось ничего от того совершенного, логичного, трезвомыслящего существа, которым он всегда стремился быть. Единственным, что сейчас оставалось внутри, была лишь острая потребность подчиниться. В этот момент ему ничего больше было не нужно – только бы Джон принял его, указал ему, что делать, дал ощутить свою власть над ним _во всей полноте_.   
Лицо Джона оставалось бесстрастным, но, когда он осторожно шагнул к Шерлоку, от его хромоты почти ничего не осталось. Он все еще не произнес ни слова, его молчание пугало, и Шерлок внезапно едва не задохнулся от страха, что Джон отвергнет его. Что, если он все-таки скажет нет? Как Шерлоку переубедить его?   
А потом пальцы Джона, внезапно преисполнившиеся нежности, пробежали по волосам Шерлока, осторожно направляя его вниз. Колени его подогнулись, и через миг он уже вынужден был изгибать шею, глядя на Джона снизу-вверх. Взгляд Джона был мягким, теплым и сосредоточенным, полностью сосредоточенным на Шерлоке – и, боже, как же это было прекрасно, как ему этого не хватало, как яростно он желал снова испытать это чувство, когда смотришь на кого-то лучше тебя. 

\- Все хорошо, - спокойно сказал Джон. – Все замечательно, Шерлок. Я позволю тебе доказать мне это. Ты заслуживаешь шанс.  
И в эту минуту Шерлок, слепо повинуясь своей природе, уткнулся лицом в Джона, вцепился в его рубашку и просто дышал ему в живот. Теплые пальцы продолжали перебирать его волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы, пока дыхание Шерлока не выровнялось. Здравый смысл возвращался медленно, но через несколько минут Шерлок все же отпрянул от Джона, и щеки его запылали от смущения.   
Джон мгновенно заметил перемены в состоянии Шерлока и осторожно отступил на шаг, высвобождая пальцы из его кудрей.   
\- Теперь тебе лучше? - Спросил он.  
Он снова сделался милым и любезным, а Шерлок уже вовсю проклинал свою пассивную сторону, проклинал Джона, проклинал то, что его так легко удалось сломать. Такого больше не повторится! 

Конечно, теперь он уже не мог забрать обратно свои слова, ведь Джон успокоил его, и ему было так хорошо, и наконец-то нашелся дом, с которым Шерлок мог отпустить себя. Но он не позволит Джону думать, что с ним так легко справится. Это не так. Шерлок никогда не станет для него послушным безмозглым питомцем.   
\- Ни на секунду не допускай мысли, что сумел укротить меня, - бросил Шерлок, все еще стоя на коленях на полу и свирепо сверля Джона глазами.   
Джон громко рассмеялся, но на этот раз Шерлок ни капельки не чувствовал себя дураком. Пожалуй, сейчас Джону просто показалось забавным непобедимое упрямство Шерлока.   
\- О, Шерлок. Нет, конечно, нет. Как я и сказал, ты будешь трудной задачей. – Он слегка подобрался, но глаза его все еще смотрели ласково и светились искренней радостью. – Но я считаю, что ты не безнадежен. По крайней мере, не окончательно безнадежен.   
Шерлок тяжело сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Если бы только его щеки не продолжали так ярко пылать. Кто знает, на какие мысли это натолкнет Джона?   
\- И что теперь? - грубо спросил Шерлок, все еще глядя в сторону. – Ты захочешь наказать меня, за то, что я был несдержан ранее?   
Джон чуть отступил.   
\- Нет. Я уже говорил, что пока не взялся за тебя, а, значит, мне пока еще не за что тебя наказывать.   
Он сделал еще несколько шагов, и Шерлок с изумлением понял, что Джон приближается к двери и снимает куртку с крючка.  
\- Подожди! - воскликнул Шерлок. - Куда ты идешь? Разве ты не останешься?  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Нет. По-моему, для первого раза вполне достаточно. Мы будем привыкать друг к другу медленно, шаг за шагом. Если, конечно… - Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него, – если тебе не _нужно_ чтобы я еще побыл с тобой?  
Шерлок сразу же понял, что он имеет в виду. Чувствовал ли Шерлок себя все еще уязвимым, более уязвимым, чем готов был показать. Нужен ли ему Джон рядом, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не сорвется или не задохнется от приступа неконтролируемой паники. Усмехнувшись, Шерлок поднялся на ноги и скрестил руки на груди. У них даже не было полноценной сессии, ему совершенно не о чем волноваться.  
\- Нет. Иди. Я уверен, у тебя есть и другие дела, а у меня они уж _точно_ есть. Хорошего дня, Джон.   
Джон быстро накинул куртку и немного запоздало оперся на трость.   
\- Береги себя, - попрощался он и взялся за дверную ручку. Уже на пороге он вдруг обернулся и строго посмотрел на Шерлока. - О, и Шерлок?  
Шерлок против воли застыл на месте.   
\- С этой минуты можешь называть меня «хозяин».   
С этими словами он вышел. 

***  
Шерлок не мог похвастаться терпеливостью, если только она не требовалась для эксперимента или расследования.   
С момента их первой встречи минуло уже три дня, а Джон до сих пор не позвонил и не написал, и Шерлоку это начинало надоедать. Он отлично умел доставать нужную информацию, поэтому телефонный номер Джона раздобыл всего за двадцать минут. Шерлок написал ему сразу же:

**Куда ты пропал? Я думал, ты согласился взяться за меня. ШХ.**  
Поскольку немедленного ответа не последовало, Шерлок, не выдержав, послал еще одно сообщение:  
 **Ты передумал? ШХ.**

И тут же пожалел об этом. Он проявил себя отвратительно изнемогающим. Будто бы он просто сходит с ума, оставшись без внимания дома. Шерлок ненавидел проявлять слабость. Он не слаб. Он саб, гребанный саб, но он не беспомощен! Ему вовсе не нужен дом, чтобы нормально существовать, только для того, чтобы избавлять его разум от мерзкой потребности в подчинении, проявившейся еще в подростковом возрасте.   
Изводя самого себя, Шерлок едва не пропустил вибрацию телефона, когда, наконец, пришло сообщение от Джона:  
 **Я просто был занят. Как насчет сегодня? В семь?**

Шерлок едва не зарычал в ответ. Занят? Целых три дня? Едва ли. Шерлок скорее поверит, что все это было чистейшей манипуляцией. Джон пытается подтолкнуть Шерлока к самому краю, чтобы тот изнывал, чтобы жаждал. Должно быть, ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок сам сделал первый шаг и обратился к нему. И, черт возьми, ему это отлично удалось!  
Шерлоку оставалось лишь винить во всем настойчивое подспудное желание, поселившееся в нем с тех пор, как он впервые опустился на колени перед Джоном. Ну что ж, он тоже умеет играть в эту игру. Сегодня он будет воплощением самоконтроля, прямо-таки королем самообладания. Он не позволит себе рассыпаться на кусочки, как это произошло в прошлый раз. И Джон ничего от него не добьется. Шерлок сделает с ним то же самое, что Джон сотворил с ним в тот день, заставит его чувствовать себя таким же обнаженным и беззащитным, он добьется того, что Джон утратит это свое выводящее из терпения самообладание, уничтожит его вежливую улыбку и спокойный голос.   
**Думаю, сегодняшний вечер мне подходит. ШХ.**

**Хорошо. Надень что-нибудь удобное.**

Фыркнув от возмущения, Шерлок бросил телефон на кофейный столик и проследил, как тот соскользнул по наваленному на столешнице хламу на пол. Это еще Джону зачем? Чтобы Шерлок мог быстро раздеться? Выстаивать на коленях часами? Всю ночь оставаться в движении?   
Поразмыслив, Шерлок пришел к выводу, что заставить его теряться в догадках было еще одной частью Джонова плана. Так примитивно, так скучно – и, тем не менее, это работало. Шерлок тут же возненавидел эту уловку и бросил строить предположения.   
Так или иначе, ровно в семь Шерлок уже сидел в кресле, облаченный в черные брюки и простую белую футболку, и прислушивался к звукам на лестнице. Миссис Хадсон сегодня не было дома, так что Шерлоку предстояло открывать Джону самому.   
Когда часы показали 7.20, и в дверь, наконец, позвонили, Шерлок буквально скатился по лестнице, тщетно пытаясь напомнить себе, что изначально собирался сохранять самоконтроль. Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался взять себя в руки. Наверняка опоздание так же входило в Джонов план. Ладно, на этот крючок Шерлок больше не попадется!   
Он открыл дверь, нацепив на лицо выражение абсолютного спокойствия. Однако то, что он увидел за дверью, заставило его брови поползти вверх. На пороге стоял насквозь мокрый Джон Уотсон, его куртка потемнела от воды, с волос стекали крупные капли. Шерлок поспешно отступил, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. Как странно! Он и не заметил, что начался дождь, однако, выглянув наружу, перед тем, как запереть дверь, убедился, что Бейкер-стрит, в самом деле, заливало настоящим ливнем. Неужели он действительно так глубоко задумался? 

\- Привет. Извини, что задержался, - сказал Джон, вытирая ноги о дверной коврик миссис Хадсон и стряхивая дождевые капли с волос. – Метро временно перекрыли, что-то случилось прямо на станции Бейкер-стрит.   
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джон неуклюже выпутывается из куртки, продолжая опираться на трость.   
Может быть, Шерлок немного переоценил манипуляторские способности Джона? Его слова звучали достаточно правдиво, и плечи в самом деле подрагивали от холода, кажется, опоздание не было запланировано заранее, чтобы выбить Шерлока из колеи. Однако, по мнению Шерлока, подобный план все же существовал и наверняка включал в себя еще какие-нибудь подлые пункты. Шерлок прищурился, постаравшись вложить во взгляд как можно больше равнодушия.   
\- Где можно просушить куртку? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок указал на батарею в холле.  
\- Миссис Хадсон не станет возражать, – заверил он, Джон кивнул, отошел к радиатору и развесил на нем мокрую куртку.   
Когда он вернулся, Шерлок уже поднялся на несколько ступенек. Он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли Джон за ним, - ему в любом случае придется это сделать. Открыв дверь в квартиру, Шерлок прошел в гостиную и спокойно встал у дивана в ожидании. Джон поднимался не так быстро, больная нога причиняла ему неудобства, и Шерлок медленно выдохнул черед нос. Хромота Джона явно была психосоматической, и, судя по тому, что в прошлую их встречу она временно почти исчезла, и Джон нисколько этому не удивился, ему также было об этом известно. Почему же он не избавится от нее совсем?   
Наконец, Джон поднялся, закрыл за собой дверь и вошел в гостиную. Обернувшись к Шерлоку, он скользнул по нему взглядом, оценивая внешний вид саба, и слегка улыбнулся.   
\- Как дела, Шерлок?- спросил он.  
Шерлок выдержал осторожную паузу, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Отлично, а у тебя?  
Если Джону и не понравился его дежурный ответ, вида он не подал.  
\- Немного промок, но, в целом, все хорошо, - ответил он, глядя настороженно.   
Шерлок заметил, как тот мгновенно оценил состояние комнаты (тот же беспорядок, что и в прошлый раз), погоду за окнами (дождь все идет), одежду Шерлока (достаточно _удобна_ ), а затем его взгляд вернулся к лицу Шерлока.   
\- Я рад, что ты вышел на связь, - сказал Джон, - хотя и не помню, чтобы оставлял тебе свой номер.  
Шерлок небрежно пожал плечами.   
\- Его несложно найти, если знать, где искать.   
Джон поднял брови.  
\- И где же?  
\- Он-лайн база данных.  
\- Не помню, чтобы размещал свой номер в интернете, - ответил Джон, нахмурившись.  
\- Ну, он может быть размещен на тех сайтах, к которым у тебя доступа нет, - съязвил Шерлок, ожидая, что ему удастся задеть Джона.   
Однако тот и не думал кривиться от досады. Наоборот, он даже рассмеялся, а затем обвел кончиком языка верхнюю губу, как будто пытался сдержать еще более широкую улыбку.   
\- Я ведь знаком с твоим братом, - весело отпарировал он. – Так что меня не так уж сильно удивит или впечатлит то, что у тебя есть доступ к личной информации.   
\- О, значит, Майкрофт перед тобой тоже выпендривался, как и всегда? – презрительно процедил он.  
\- Ага, в этом вы с ним похожи, - ответил Джон, одной репликой умудрившись растоптать Шерлоков самоконтроль.   
\- Я _ни в чем_ не похож на брата, - запальчиво бросил он.  
Его тон _заставил_ Джона сурово сжать губы.  
\- Я не позволю тебе так со мной разговаривать, - заявил он, и в голосе его снова зазвучали стальные нотки, так впечатлившие Шерлока в прошлый раз. – Пока что я тут только из одолжения. Ты забыл, кто я для тебя?   
Шерлок спешно разжал кулаки, в которые, как оказалось, сжались его ладони. Ох, все пошло не по плану! Он же клялся себе, что останется невозмутимым.   
\- Я прошу прощения, - сказал он, совершенно не выглядя сожалеющим.   
Джон вопросительно поднял брови, и Шерлок любезно осклабился:   
\- Хозяин, - добавил он.   
Джон прищурился.  
\- Кажется, ты кое-что недопонял, - сказал он и подошел ближе, остановившись в паре шагов от Шерлока. - Я могу отказаться от денег твоего брата, я еще не принял на себя обязательства. На самом деле, много зависит от того, будешь ли ты достаточно ценить то, что я для тебя делаю. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Глаза Шерлока невольно расширились. Несмотря на безобидный вид, Джон Уотсон умудрялся выглядеть действительно устрашающим, когда демонстрировал, почему в его удостоверении личности напечатано « _доминант_ ». Шерлок против воли напрягся.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Шерлок. – Хозяин,- добавил он, когда Джон резко бросил на него пристальный взгляд.   
\- Я не дурак, Шерлок, я вижу, что ты пытаешься притвориться, будто не посылал мне сообщений, настолько отчаянных, словно ты так и жаждал явиться ко мне на порог и умолять разрешить тебе обслужить меня.   
Шерлок с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Ты не нужен мне, Шерлок, - презрительно продолжил Джон. – Если мне потребуется саб, я пойду и найду кого-нибудь; кого-нибудь мягкого и послушного, кого-нибудь, кто сможет найти своему рту лучшее применение, чем перечить мне. Нет, Шерлок, ты мне не нужен. Это _я_ нужен _тебе_.

Джон стоял так близко, что ему приходилось задирать голову, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, но отчего-то это нисколько не преуменьшало властную силу, которую он излучал. Он говорил, И Шерлок почти чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем лице.  
\- Ты _умолял_ меня позаботиться о тебе, и я согласился, потому что видел, что ты в отчаянии. Тебе очень нужен кто-то, кто укажет тебе твое место. Поэтому не играй со мной в игры. Если я почувствую, что ты не стараешься, если я пойму, что ты проявляешь своеволие, если мне хоть на миг покажется, что ты не достаточно заинтересован в том, чтобы признать мое лидерство, клянусь тебе, я уйду и не вернусь, даже если ты снова пошлёшь за мной большого брата. 

У Шерлока подогнулись колени. Он разрывался между нарастающей яростью, раздиравшей ему горло, и глубинным желанием молить о прощении дома, которого умудрился разозлить. В конце концов, он решил обойтись еще одним извинением и не падать на колени без соответствующего приказа.   
\- Прошу прощения, хозяин, - произнес он, на этот раз искренне.   
Несколько секунд в комнате царила напряженная тишина, а Джон продолжал сверлить Шерлока тяжелым взглядом. Затем, лицо Джона немного смягчилось, он отступил на шаг, выглядя сейчас даже вполовину не таким устрашающим, как минуту назад. И Шерлок смог перевести дыхание.   
\- Отлично, я знал, что ты проявишь здравый смысл. И не смей больше принимать меня за идиота.   
Шерлок вздохнул, все еще наполовину возмущенный, наполовину успокоенный. С опаской он проследил взглядом за Джоном, который, сильно прихрамывая, прошелся по комнате, а затем опустился в кресло Шерлока.   
\- Теперь, давай посмотрим, удастся ли нам справиться с твоим напряжением, в котором ты, безусловно, сам виноват, - сказал Джон, и голос его звучал так заботливо, что Шерлоку с трудом удавалось поверить, что этот человек и безжалостный дом, с которым он столкнулся минуту назад, - одно и то же лицо. - Подойди сюда, Шерлок. На колени.  
Медленно, неуверенный, к чему это приведет, но, в то же время не желавший снова разозлить Джона, Шерлок подошел к нему и опустился на колени. Прямо у ножек кресла начинался мягкий ковер, стоять на нем коленями было удобнее, чем могло быть на полу.   
\- Очень хорошо, - похвалил Джон и одобряюще погладил Шерлока по щеке большим пальцем.  
Шерлок изо всех сил постарался подавить признательную дрожь, вызванную этим прикосновением. Он не позволит так легко манипулировать собой!

\- Давай сначала поговорим, - продолжил Джон. - Твой брат был поразительно немногословен, рассказывая о твоих бывших доминантах.   
Шерлок так и застыл на коленях. Но пальцы Джона тут же вернулись к его щеке, успокаивающе поглаживая ее. Пытаясь не льнуть к ласкающей ладони, Шерлок неохотно вынужден был признать, что Джон отслеживал реакции своего саба с удивительной наблюдательностью.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем нам о них говорить, - буркнул Шерлок.   
\- О, это очень важно, - возразил Джон. - Очевидно, ни с одним из них у тебя ничего не вышло, и я бы хотел узнать, почему. Иначе, как нам с тобой не повторить их ошибок?  
\- Ладно. Я просто не хочу о них говорить и все.   
Шерлок не успел и пошевелиться, а пальцы Джона уже обхватили его подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову и заглянуть дому в глаза.  
\- Прежде всего, я требую уважения. Если ты еще раз не назовешь меня хозяином, я тебя накажу. Это понятно?  
Самообладание Шерлока грозило рассыпаться на куски, и он поспешно ответил:  
\- Да, хозяин.  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Кроме того, я пойму, если ты не захочешь вспоминать о неудачном опыте, но если будешь скрывать от меня важную информацию из чистого упрямства, я этого не потерплю. Тебе ясно, Шерлок?  
И снова Шерлок смог лишь выдохнуть:   
\- Да, хозяин.  
И в тот же миг рука Джона опять стала мягкой, пальцы ласково скользнули по лицу Шерлока, подбадривая, а затем Джон снова опустил ладонь на колено.   
\- Итак, - заключил Джон, - если ты не хочешь говорить о каких-то конкретных отношениях, можешь их пропустить. Но остальное расскажи мне. Наверняка в твоем прошлом есть вещи, которыми ты готов со мной поделиться.   
Собираясь с мыслями, Шерлок чуть поерзал на коленях, чтобы лучше видеть Джона.  
\- Есть кое-какие черты, которые я ищу в доме, - начал объяснять Шерлок. - Умственные способности - я никогда не прогнусь под дурака, ни одному идиоту никогда не удастся подчинить меня. Творческое мышление - я не выношу заезженных сценариев, и хотя я ценю традиции и соблюдаю правила, недостаток оригинальности выводит меня из себя. Третье: превосходство - я может и саб, но я не безмозглый питомец и не игрушка. Я могу ставить мои нужды после нужд моего дома, я прекрасно понимаю привлекательность запретов и я готов жертвовать собственным удовольствием в угоду удовольствия дома, но это не значит, что дом сможет просто использовать меня, считая менее полноценным человеком.   
Переведя дух, Шерлок внезапно понял, что последние несколько предложений прозвучали куда грубее, чем он хотел. Однако Джона, кажется, это не рассердило.   
\- Что ж, как по мне, звучит вполне резонно, - спокойно заметил Джон. – И саб, и дом всегда чего-то ожидают от партнера, - он помолчал, задумчиво глядя на Шерлока. – Ты достаточно определенно излагаешь свои требования, удивительно, что ни один из твоих прежних домов их не понял.   
\- Мне так и не удалось встретить дома, соответствующего моим ожиданиям, - продолжил Шерлок. – Как оказалось, мои требования не всем подходят. Они довольно сильно отличаются от обычных предпочтений сабов. Я знаю, что многим сабам нравится быть униженными, некоторые даже ждут от домов настоящего насилия и ищут того, кому можно было бы бездумно подчиниться. На самом деле, таких большинство, и большинству домов только этого и нужно.   
Шерлок сомневался, стоит ли продолжать. Кажется, Джон смотрел на него как-то уж слишком изучающе:  
\- Мне удалось найти нескольких домов, соответствующих моим требованиям, но ни один из них не продержался со мной долго. Похоже, что успех долговременных отношений заключается не только в схожих ожиданиях. В конце концов, я понял, что идеальную пару мне не найти, и решил рвать с домами сразу же, как отношения дали трещину. Понятно, что количество подходящих партнеров не бесконечно, даже за пределами Лондона. И я боюсь...  
Шерлок осекся, не желая вызывать жалость.  
\- Да? – в полголоса спросил Джон, побуждая его продолжать.   
Шерлок прочистил горло, не желая признаваться себе, что ему неприятно было говорить об этом Джону.   
\- Боюсь, я заработал себе ту еще репутацию. Я прослыл в Лондоне сложным человеком, и те, кто об этом еще не знал, узнали очень скоро.   
\- В конце концов, тебе уже не удавалось найти партнера самостоятельно, и пришлось обращаться за помощью к брату, - подытожил Джон.   
\- Именно так.  
Некоторое время они оба молчали, Шерлок пытался сдержаться и не ерзать в нетерпении – ведь он все еще стоял на коленях. Наконец, Джон заговорил.  
\- Я ценю, что ты рассказал мне все это, - сказал он с теплотой. - Я постараюсь оправдать твои ожидания. По крайней мере, в одном точно могу тебя успокоить – мне не нравится, когда мои сабы ведут себя как безмозглые трутни, и уж конечно я не пытаюсь их к этому принуждать.   
\- Отлично, - отозвался Шерлок. - Надеюсь, это правда.  
Тяжелая рука опустилась на голову Шерлока, и он сразу понял, что произойдет дальше. Внезапно он ощутил одновременно восторг и тошноту.   
\- Поскольку мы уже установили, что у тебя есть голова на плечах, а также обширный опыт общения с домами, - проговорил Джон еще строже, чем раньше, - мне остается заключить, что ты пропустил вежливое обращение намерено.  
Шерлок упрямо отказывался отвечать.  
\- Я предупредил, что произойдет, если ты не станешь оказывать мне должного уважения? – продолжал Джон.  
\- Я буду наказан, - отозвался Шерлок неохотно.  
\- Боюсь, я не понимаю тебя.  
Шерлок сдавленно зарычал от раздражения.   
\- Я буду наказан, хозяин.  
\- Совершенно верно. Поднимайся, Шерлок. Живо!   
Шерлок поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с креслом. Часть его упрямо отказывалась признавать, что он сознательно спровоцировал наказание. Другая часть практически с восторгом ждала того, что теперь сделает с ним новый дом.   
\- Пойди и сделай мне чашку чая, - сказал Джон.   
И все? Какое разочарование!  
\- Прошу прощения? – переспросил Шерлок недоверчиво. - По-твоему, это наказание?  
\- Ты собираешься пререкаться? - серьезно осведомился Джон.  
Шерлок таращился на него еще пару мгновений, потом вздохнул и отправился на кухню. Что за несносный человек! Он казался таким понимающим, пока Шерлок рассказывал ему о прошлом, а теперь так разочаровал его. Налить чаю? Он это серьезно? Может, тут какой-то скрытый мотив? Может, он просто еще не придумал подходящего наказания и тянет время? Это казалось единственным разумным объяснением.   
Сделать приличную чашку чая на самом деле оказалось не так просто. Чайник отыскался довольно быстро, но Шерлок не мыл его со времен того эксперимента с температурными пределами коагуляции крови, и теперь он не выглядел пригодным для использования. В итоге он вскипятил воду в какой-то покореженной кастрюле, нашел единственную чистую чашку и приготовил сомнительного вида травяной чай - все это заняло целых 10 минут.   
\- Какой ты предпочитаешь? - крикнул Шерлок из кухни.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Шерлок подавил вздох раздражения.  
\- Какой ты предпочитаешь, хозяин? - нетерпеливо повторил Шерлок.  
\- С молоком, без сахара, - ответил Джон из гостиной подчеркнуто дружелюбным тоном.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Шерлок сдержал порыв плеснуть горячим чаем Джону на колени и покончить со всем этим.   
\- Твой чай, хозяин, - коротко сказал Шерлок, протягивая дому чашку.  
Джон обхватил ручку пальцами и слегка улыбнулся, принимая чай.   
\- Отлично, вижу, ты способен выполнять приказы, - заметил он и сделал небольшой глоток. Раз он сразу не выплюнул напиток обратно, Шерлок решил, что тот получился вполне сносным. – Теперь подай мне трость.   
Шерлок моргнул и не смог сдержать дрожь. Значит, чай должен был всего лишь отвлечь его внимание? Джон все же собирался наказать его физически. Сглотнув, Шерлок наклонился и поднял трость, прислоненную к креслу. Его, как правило, не наказывали так, но несколько раз это все же случалось, и было очень больно. Взвесив трость в руке, он постарался прикинуть, насколько болезненным будет наказание в этот раз. Трость оказалась не тяжелой, вероятно, сделана из алюминия, внутри полая. Шерлок был уверен, что резиновый наконечник снимается, делая трость подходящим инструментом для установления дисциплины. Неужели Джон накажет его так сильно только за то, что он не назвал его «хозяин»? Конечно, все это время Шерлок не был образцом послушания. Может, теперь Джон решил заставить его слушаться, продемонстрировать, кто здесь устанавливает правила?  
Яркие вспышки возбуждения перемежались внутри с отвращением от того, что перспектива быть побитым чертовой палкой так впечатлила его пассивную сторону. Он знал, что эта боль будет слишком сильной и не доставит ему удовольствия, однако чувство, что он заслуживает это наказание, и потом его простят и, возможно, даже наградят, вызывало приятное волнение. Шерлок постарался отогнать предательские мысли и подал трость Джону.   
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Ты меня неправильно понял, - заявил он. - Слушай внимательно: я хочу, чтобы ты повернулся, отошел на три шага, а затем снова развернулся лицом ко мне. Опустился на колени, но не до конца, не на пятки. Я хочу, чтобы ты стоял на коленях прямо, вытянув руки параллельно полу. Ладонями вверх. Трость должна лежать на них сверху. Понятно?  
Эта картина четко отпечаталась в голове Шерлока. Прикинув вес трости на руках, он очень хорошо представил, что это будет за наказание. 

\- Да, хозяин - осторожно ответил он, а затем повернулся и сделал, как ему было приказано.  
Опустившись на колени, Шерлок понял, что Джон заставил его сойти с мягкого ковра, и теперь ему придется стоять на голом полу. Вытянув руки и приняв требуемую позу, он уже через полминуты ощутил, как скоро ему станет некомфортно.   
\- Стой вот так и не шевелись, - произнес Джон, в упор глядя на Шерлока. – Как только я увижу, что ты начал отклоняться, я прикажу тебе исправиться. 

Хозяин,- заговорил Шерлок. - Как долго будет продолжаться это наказание?  
В приятной улыбке Джона сквозила жестокость.   
\- Столько, сколько я сочту нужным, - ответил он и медленно отпил чай из чашки. – А теперь замолчи. Кроме прочего, я запрещаю тебе говорить.   
Трость, в самом деле, была нетяжелой, и поначалу Шерлоку показалось, что это облегчит ему задачу. Однако вскоре он понял, что из-за малого веса палки ему трудно удерживать указанную позу. В течение 10 минут или около того в 221б царила тишина, Джон не сводил глаз с Шерлока, продолжая спокойно пить чай.   
\- Руки, - внезапно произнес Джон резко, и Шерлок заметил, что, в самом деле, чуть опустил руки.   
Сглотнув, он выправился, и Джон удовлетворенно кивнул. Вскоре Шерлок утратил какое бы то ни было представление о времени. Он мог теперь смотреть только на Джона, который все так же сидел в кресле, попивая чай и поправляя Шерлока, если тот изменял позу.   
\- Выпрямись, Шерлок. Снова подними руки! Шерлок, не оседай назад! Держи равновесие, подбородок вверх!   
Несмотря на то, что колени и руки слегка болели, это наказание не было направлено на то, чтобы причинить боль. Оно требовало соблюдать равновесие, не менять позы и не отступать от приказания, чего бы это ни стоило. Если бы Шерлок не был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы держаться прямо, он не смог бы не оценить, каким умным было это наказание. Еще никогда ему не приказывали ничего подобного, тем более, в качестве первого же урока. 

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Джон допил чай и поднялся с кресла. Шерлок предположил, что это означает конец наказания, и немного расслабил руки.   
\- Разве я сказал, что мы закончили? – резко спросил Джон, и Шерлок закусил губы и снова поднял руки, тело его дрожало от напряжения.   
Без своей трости Джон двигался медленно и осторожно, он подошел вплотную к Шерлоку, глядя, как тот изо всех сил старается держаться прямо и не шевелиться.  
\- У тебя отлично получается, - сказал Джон, с минуту понаблюдав за ним. – Если бы ты старался проявлять уважение ко мне с тем же упорством, с каким сейчас сносишь наказание, клянусь, ты бы стал образцовым сабом за неделю. - Он придвинулся еще ближе и провел кончиками пальцев по вытянутым рукам Шерлока. – Тебя шатает туда-сюда уже добрых полчаса, но стоило мне сделать тебе замечание, как ты тут же принял первоначальную позу. Это великолепно. Ты все делаешь блестяще, Шерлок.  
Голос Джона звучал так искренне, что Шерлоку пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле. Внезапно он ощутил, что вот-вот расплачется, и тут же подавил этот порыв. Всего лишь из-за нескольких слов похвалы! Даже учитывая, как давно никто его не хвалил, он все равно не станет рыдать только из-за одного слова « _блестяще_ », тем более что произнес его дом, которого он и недели не знает.   
\- Не нужно стыдиться, что тебе приятно, когда тебя хвалят, - добавил Джон. - Что хорошего в наказании, если после него ты не можешь почувствовать себя лучше?  
Под мягким взглядом Джона Шерлоку пришлось быстро отвести глаза. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-то из его бывших домов хвалил его хотя бы вполовину так ласково.   
\- Шерлок, ответь, как ты должен называть меня?  
Шерлоку пришлось сглотнуть комок еще раз, прежде чем озвучить ответ и выговорить слабым голосом:   
\- Я должен называть тебя хозяин, хозяин.  
Кажется, неловкий ответ Шерлока позабавил Джона, он одобрительно кивнул, коротко облизав кончиком языка верхнюю губу.

\- А почему ты должен так меня называть? Выпрямись, Шерлок.  
Снова принимая исходную позу, Шерлок резко втянул носом воздух, прежде чем ответить. Его голос стал немного хриплым  
\- Чтобы выказать уважение, хозяин.  
\- Великолепно, именно так. И отныне ты будешь стараться называть меня так?   
Чувствуя, что голос снова подведет его, Шерлок попытался отделаться кивком. Однако Джон, разумеется, не собирался довольствоваться этим.  
\- Ответь, как полагается, Шерлок.   
Закрыв глаза, Шерлок постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы его голос прозвучал нормально. Он несколько раз сглотнул, пытаясь расслабить горло. В конце концов, он все же выговорил:  
-Да, хозяин.  
В ту же секунду трость исчезла с ладоней, и Шерлок распахнул глаза. 

\- Можешь расслабиться, - тихо сказал ему Джон.  
Дрожа всем телом, Шерлок осторожно опустил руки и сел на пятки. Его конечности странно покалывало, как будто они затекли.   
\- Ты отлично справился, Шерлок. Очень, очень хорошо.   
Затуманенным взором, Шерлок видел, как Джон подходит все ближе, пока перед глазами не оказалась лишь мягкая ткань его рубашки. Потом теплые пальцы коснулись его подбородка, приподнимая голову, и Шерлоку снова пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы все же не расплакаться.   
\- Что с тобой, Шерлок? - мягко спросил Джон.  
Опустошенный, Шерлок попытался отвести взгляд, но рука Джона надавила на подбородок, и он вынужден был снова поднять глаза.   
\- Я не знаю, - наконец выдавил Шерлок, - я, правда, не знаю, хозяин.  
Джон посмотрел на него испытующе, а затем ослабил хватку, видимо, убедившись, что более осмысленного ответа не дождется.   
\- Ты достаточно долго был напряжен и разочарован, Шерлок, - заметил Джон. – Не переживай, что реагируешь немного сильнее, чем привык.   
Опираясь на трость, Джон выпрямился и отступил на шаг.   
\- А теперь, если готов, можешь присоединиться ко мне в кресле.  
Джон отошел обратно и снова опустился в кресло, Шерлоку же потребовалось несколько секунд, чтоб собраться с силами, подняться на ноги, сделать несколько шагов и снова опуститься на колени перед домом. Он не удивился, когда нежные пальцы пробежали по его волосам и слегка потянули, побуждая придвинуться ближе.   
Сперва Шерлок был практически уверен, что Джон потребует от него сексуального удовлетворения. Но на деле он всего лишь заставил Шерлока уткнуться лицом в его бедро. Поначалу Шерлок немного сопротивлялся, потому что какая-то часть внутри него все еще отказывалась признавать, что именно это ему сейчас и было нужно. Однако Джон был куда терпеливее, чем его саб. Он продолжал перебирать пальцами его волосы, пока Шерлок не расслабился окончательно и не уткнулся лицом в ткань его джинсов.   
Комната снова надолго погрузилась в тишину, но напряжение, звеневшее в воздухе во время наказания, куда-то ушло. Шерлок мог сейчас думать только о том, как Джон был с ним нежен, как он хвалил его, и как это было прекрасно. Странно, но собственное поведение почему-то казалось сейчас Шерлоку не таким уж жалким.   
Наконец, Джон пошевелился, и Шерлоку пришлось поднять голову, он как будто пробудился от сладкой дремоты.   
\- Уже поздно, - прошептал Джон, в последний раз ласково поглаживая Шерлока по голове. - Мне пора.  
Шерлок и не пытался скрыть несчастное выражение лица.   
\- Уже, хозяин? - Спросил он, в животе разлилось приятное тепло, когда Джон одобрительно ему улыбнулся.   
Оказывается, не забывать обращаться к дому «хозяин» - не такой уж подвиг. Удивительно, как это Джону одним лишь одобрительным взглядом удалось заставить Шерлока чувствовать себя так, словно он только что раскрыл самое сложное и загадочное преступление на свете? 

\- Боюсь, что да. Но я скоро вернусь. Как насчет выходных?  
Шерлок хотел было попросить, чтобы Джон пришел завтра, желательно с самого утра, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он сможет продержаться до выходных. Несколько месяцев в его жизни не было и намека на присутствие дома, и он с этим справился, - продержится и еще несколько дней. Кроме того, Джон и так уже приобрел над ним преимущество, незачем было усугублять ситуацию. 

\- Выходные мне подходят, хозяин.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Почувствовав, что Джон хочет встать, Шерлок пошевелился, осторожно поднялся на ноги и замер у кресла. Ему хотелось проявить вежливость к дому, за то, что тот помог ему сдержаться и не заплакать, поэтому Шерлок проводил Джона вниз по лестнице, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот убийственно медленно преодолеет все ступени. Он даже удосужился снять Джонову куртку с радиатора и подать ее дому. Простое _«спасибо»_ заставило его вспыхнуть от удовольствия, и Шерлок невольно задумался, не сделал ли это специально, чтобы получить еще один одобрительный взгляд.   
Джон распахнул дверь, снаружи все еще лил дождь. Вздохнув, Джон сделал шаг на улицу – в своей дурацкой тонкой куртке и без зонта.   
\- Подожди, - окликнул его Шерлок. Он метнулся к вешалке миссис Хадсон, порылся между пальто и куртками и, наконец, вытащил фиолетовый зонтик. – Возьми, хозяин!   
Джон принял зонт с доброй улыбкой.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - повторил он и, прежде, чем Шерлок смог предвидеть это, вдруг подался вперед и поцеловал в щеку.   
Не ожидая ответной реакции, Джон быстро отстранился, раскрыл зонт и вышел на улицу, под сплошную стену дождя. Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, поцелуй все еще пылал на щеке.   
Неужели он уже заслужил такое расположение? В сущности, в первый же день!  
В растерянности, Шерлок закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Они знакомы всего лишь неделю, а Джон Уотсон уже абсолютно сбил его с толку. Чем еще он сможет его удивить?


	2. Chapter 2

То, что Шерлок однажды забудет о встрече с Джоном, увлекшись очередным расследованием, было неизбежно. Именно это было самой частой причиной его расставаний с другими домами - стоило произойти интересному убийству, и он немедленно забывал обо всех договоренностях с партнером. Никто из его бывших никогда не понимал, насколько важна была для Шерлока его работа, даже если в принципе они готовы были признать, что профессия детектива предполагает недостаток личного. 

Проанализировав предыдущий опыт, Шерлок решил на этот раз сделать все правильно и обговорить с новым домом проблему его работы до того, как она разрушит их отношения. Все-таки этого партнера нашел для него Майкрофт и, хотя Шерлок всегда был непрочь поставить брата на место, оттолкнуть Джона все же не казалось ему хорошей идеей.  
Если бы только Джон назначил встречу на другой день или хотя бы на другое время, все бы могло еще обойтись благополучно.

Но не обошлось. По крайней мере, не в этот раз.

***

Ранним субботним утром Шерлок получил короткое сообщение от Джона.  
 **Я смогу быть к двум, если тебя это устроит.  
Устроит. ШХ.**

Только отослав сообщение, Шерлок задумался, не был ли его ответ слишком грубым, но отмахнулся от этой мысли. Не ожидает же Джон, в самом деле, что он станет в обыденной смс-переписке использовать обращение "хозяин" и другие типичные для сабов слова. И, хотя следующее сообщение Джона содержало прямой приказ, тон его не показался Шерлоку рассерженными.  
 **Хорошо. Я жду, что к этому времени ты приведешь в порядок гостиную.**  
Нахмурившись, Шерлок отложил скрипку, вышел из спальни и окинул гостиную оценивающим взглядом. В ней и в самом деле царил беспорядок, но не больше, чем обычно. Шерлоку этот бардак уж точно не мешал. К тому же во время прошлой их встречи с Джоном комната, кажется, была в таком же состоянии. И, несмотря на то, что они провели в ней более получаса, Джон никак не прокомментировал беспорядок.  
Шерлок неохотно передвинул на столе несколько папок с делами, добившись только того, что часть бумаг рухнула на пол.  
Боже, уборка отвратительное занятие. Смертельно скучное!  
Да и в конце концов, покуда он знал, где что найти, беспорядок в его квартире не был такой уж катастрофой, верно?  
Шерлок взглянул на часы. Еще не было и 9 утра. Он тысячу раз успеет убраться до прихода Джона. А пока лучше закончит тот эксперимент со свинцовой краской, чтобы разобраться, наконец, с последним все еще не раскрытым делом Лестрейда.

Бросив последний оценивающий взгляд на комнату, Шерлок решил, что без особой спешки управится с уборкой за час, а, может, и меньше, если попросту свалит все вещи в коробки и оттащит их в свободную комнату наверху. А Джон все равно ни о чем не догадается.  
Наметив план действий, Шерлок вышел из гостиной, собираясь достать покореженные старые банки с краской, которые он оставил в ванной пару дней назад.

Очнулся от эксперимента он только в половину второго, потому что его мобильник буквально разрывался рингтоном, установленным на номер Лестрейда. Мелодия была довольно назойливая, зато не услышать ее было невозможно.   
Шерлок небрежно бросил два стекла с образцами краски на кухонный стол, поднял трубку и, выслушав Лестрейда, оделся и вылетел из дома так быстро, что забыл даже закрыть за собой дверь.  
Меньше чем через двадцать минут Шерлок был уже на месте преступления и забрасывал Лестрейда вопросами, игнорируя уничижительные комментарии Донован.  
Место преступления выглядело изумительно ужасно: три тела с различными повреждениями, находящиеся на разных стадиях разложения, были с поразительным искусством рассажены в парковом фонтане. Вода в нем приобрела медный оттенок, смешавшись с кровью и, возможно, еще какими-то веществами.  
Очарованный представшей перед ним картиной, Шерлок сновал вокруг убитых, рассматривая их со всех сторон и не обращая внимания на причитания Андерсона.

Его речь, призванная объяснить полицейским, что здесь на самом деле произошло (Шерлок уверен был, что простейший эксперимент, который он проведет дома позже, легко докажет, что убийца - бывший сосед жертв), была в самом разгаре, когда Донован перебила его резче, чем обычно.  
\- Эй, фрик! _Фрик_! Шерлок, _закрой на секунду свой всезнающий рот!_

И Шерлок в очередной раз вынужден был вспомнить, что Донован была доминантом, обладавшим довольно властным голосом. Обычно ее так просто было обрывать и игнорировать, но не в такие моменты.

\- Что? - огрызнулся он, подавив смутное желание пасть на колени и рассыпаться в извинения.

Он отвернулся от обескураженного Лестрейда, и в ту же секунду мгновенно замер, увидев стоявшего рядом с Донован Джона.

Джон даже не выглядел злым. Он просто разглядывал окровавленный фонтан из-за фигур Лестрейда и Шерлока с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица. Однако его поза - прямая спина и напряженные вытянутые вдоль туловища руки - говорила лучше всяких слов.  
Внезапно вспомнив об их договоренности, Шерлок взглянул на часы. 3:16. Он безбожно опоздал.  
\- Он сказал, что он к тебе, - сказала Донован, и губы ее искривились в усмешке.  
Шерлоку не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, почему она пустила незнакомца, прикрывшегося такой сомнительной отговоркой, на место преступления. Она вне всякого сомнения поняла, что Джон дом. Дом, справлявшийся о Шерлоке, вероятно, очень злым тоном. О Шерлоке, который, как все прекрасно знали, был сабом, хотя и предпочитал делать вид, что это не так.  
Донован, вне всякого сомнения, сложила 2 и 2, и теперь надеялась увидеть то, чего никому из сотрудников Скотленд-ярда видеть еще не доводилось: Шерлока Холмса, получающего выволочку, а то и наказание от своего дома.  
Внезапно почувствовав настоящий страх, Шерлок сделал несколько шагов к Джону.  
\- Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, - сказал он, с ненавистью отметив, как дрогнул его голос - разумеется, от внимания Донован и всех остальных это не укрылось.  
\- Нельзя? В самом деле? - осведомился Джон.  
Боже, то, как он произнес это, вселяло ужас. Его лицо было непроницаемо, но голос! Это была уже не просто сталь. Это было отточенное лезвие, резавшее прямо по нервам.  
Шерлоку не удалось выжать из себя ни слова в ответ. Любая его реплика сейчас, наверно, привела бы к тому, что на него наорали, унизив прямо при всех.   
\- Я так понимаю, ты забыл, - наконец продолжил Джон и его ноздри слегка затрепетали.  
\- Да, - ответил Шерлок. Какая-то его часть отчаянно требовала прибавить "хозяин", а другая отказывалась каким бы то не было образом демонстрировать их отношения перед Лестрейдом и его людьми  
Пару секунд ему казалось, что Джон сейчас взорвется - он сверлил Шерлока взглядом, и горло его подрагивало. Шерлок уже видел себя валяющимся в грязи и униженно умоляющим Джона о прощении. Он не строил иллюзий: конечно же именно это и произойдет, как только Джон начнет на него кричать - Шерлок уже успел ощутить силу его власти над ним.

Но потом случилось чудо: Джон закрыл глаза и сделал несколько медленных вдохов. Когда он снова посмотрел на Шерлока, он выглядел спокойнее. Даже его голос был просто напряженным, а не таким, будто он собирается разорвать Шерлока на кусочки.  
\- Заканчивай здесь, но побыстрее. Мы поговорим позже.  
Сказав это, он развернулся и прошел под полицейской лентой, и в каждом его шаге Шерлоку виделся сдерживаемый гнев. Шерлок с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы броситься за ним.   
Он повернулся к полицейским, вложив в это движение столько достоинства, сколько мог, быстро обрисовал Лестрейду предполагаемую картину преступления и дал обещание, что предоставит доказательства в конце следующего дня.  
Не попрощавшись, Шерлок спешно покинул место преступления и поспешил за Джоном. От его внимания не укрылось, что Донован бросила ему вслед злорадный взгляд, а Андерсон прошипел:

\- О, _наконец-то_ он получит.  
Черт, неужели происходящее было так очевидно?

Ни он, ни Джон никак не обозначили, какие между ними отношения, однако все и так поняли, кем являлся для него Джон и почему он пришел. Черт, они, вероятно, все равно услышат, как Джон кричит на него, несмотря на то, что Шерлок уже отошел в сторону.

Дом находился в каких-нибудь 20 футах от полицейской ленты и потемневшими глазами наблюдал, как Шерлок приближается к нему. И Шерлок по-настоящему испугался, он вдруг почувствовал себя обнаженным перед Лестрейдом и его людьми. Шерлок остановился в нескольких шагах от Джона, не уверенный, может ли он подойти ближе, не сказав или не сделав чего-то, о чем впоследствии пожалеет.  
Несколько секунд между ними висело напряженное молчание, Шерлок пытался унять дрожь в теле, а Джон просто смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
Затем Джон перевел взгляд и посмотрел за спину Шерлока на место преступления.  
\- Похоже, у нас есть зрители, - заметил он вполголоса.  
Шерлок обернулся и увидел Андерсона, Донован, еще каких-то полицейских, да и самого Лестрейда заинтересовано - да нет, попросту _бесстыдно_ \- пялившихся на них издалека.  
\- Не думаю, что нам стоит обсуждать это при всех, - заявил Джон.  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, запрещая себе испытывать облегчение, но, тем не менее, заключив про себя, что появилась некоторая надежда на сохранение приватности их отношений.   
\- 221 b? - спросил он необычно мягким тоном  
\- Думаю, да, так будет лучше, - согласился Джон, и Шерлоку оставалось лишь подавить вздох облегчения.  
В молчании они вышли на шоссе, поймали такси и добрались до Бейкер-стрит в какие-то 15 минут, хотя Шерлоку и показалось, что дорога заняла долгие мучительные часы.

Пару раз во время поездки он открывал рот, чтобы объясниться, чтобы просто хоть что-нибудь сказать, но пылающий взгляд Джона останавливал его.

Очевидно, дому уже трудно было держать себя в руках, но меньше всего он хотел взорваться в такси. Шерлок был откровенно поражен (и безмерно благодарен ему за это), что Джон не сорвался на месте преступления и не унизил его перед толпой заинтересованных зрителей.  
Машина остановилась у 221 б, Джон вышел из такси, оставив Шерлока расплачиваться с водителем. Выйдя из машины, Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон уже исчез в доме, оставив за собой открытую дверь.  
Шерлок колебался некоторое время, замешательство пробивалось сквозь страх, точивший его изнутри.

Джон где-то раздобыл ключи от его квартиры, не удосужившись поставить Шерлока в известность, или это миссис Хадсон так просто впустила его? И - что было куда важнее - как вообще Джон узнал, что Шерлока нужно искать на месте преступления?  
"Майкрофт", - внезапно понял Шерлок, и волна гнева, обрушившаяся на него, стремительно уничтожила мучавший его страх перед неминуемой яростью Джона. _Этот невыносимый, вечно сующий нос не в свое дело ублюдок!_  
Сжав кулаки, Шерлок ворвался в дом, хлопнул дверью и, тяжело топая, взбежал вверх по лестнице. Только на верхней площадке он вдруг вспомнил о ярости Джона и затормозил, прежде чем войти в гостиную.

Джон стоял у камина, с прямой спиной и все тем же устрашающим выражением лица. Шерлок и предоставить себе не мог, что человек такого роста может быть настолько пугающим.   
\- Закрой дверь, - резко приказал Джон вошедшему Шерлоку. 

Джону не нужно было повторять дважды, Шерлок поспешно закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Ему отчаянно хотелось держаться поближе к выходу, чтобы иметь возможность сбежать в любой момент. Хотя и понятно было, что Джон все равно такой возможности ему не предоставит.  
\- Сними пальто и сядь сюда, - рявкнул он, указав на кресло Шерлока - все еще единственное сидячее место в комнате, не заваленное вещами.  
Шерлок ощутил еще один прилив ледяного ужаса, пока раздевался и медленно приближался к креслу. Только теперь он вспомнил, что, несмотря на приказ Джона, так и не привел гостиную в порядок.

Он опустился на сидение так медленно и осторожно, будто обивка кресла была утыкана иглами. В голове его сейчас осталась лишь одна мысль - о том, сколько всего он умудрился сделать неправильно сегодня. Плохо. Плохо. Плохо. Очень плохо. Он все испортил, и Джон совершенно справедливо сердится на него.

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Шерлок не мог поднять глаза на Джона, не мог снова пробудить в себе ту защитную злость, которую ощущал всего несколько минут назад, не мог даже выдавить из себя пару извинений, не говоря уж о полноценном оправдании. Все что ему осталось - это в колотящаяся в висках паника и разъяренный дом в трех шагах от него.   
Когда Джон, наконец, заговорил, Шерлок ожидал самого худшего.   
\- Ты хотя бы отдаленно представляешь себе, насколько я сейчас зол? - спросил Джон жестко.  
Шерлок был рад, что не смотрит на Джона. Он уверен был, что еще один вопрос, сопровождающийся кипящим яростью взглядом, заставит его рухнуть на колени. Больше всего он боялся, что повалится Джону в ноги, умоляя о прощении, хотя его инстинкты настойчиво твердили, что он не заслуживает даже этого, не заслуживает снисхождения вообще.  
\- Я в бешенстве, Шерлок, - продолжил Джон. - Честно говоря, я был близок к тому, чтобы бросить все это, уйти и забыть о тебе и обо всем этом чертовом дне.  
 _Уйти и забыть о тебе_. Шерлоку показалось, что сейчас его в самом деле стошнит.  
Уйдет! Конечно он уйдет! Наконец-то нашелся дом, оказавшийся не скучным и не предсказуемым, и Шерлок тут же его оттолкнул. _Конечно_ , оттолкнул. 

Шерлок обычно гордился своим умом, но сейчас явно был не тот случай. Может, конечно, он и был гением, вот только даже самый тупоголовый из сабов смог бы продержаться с одним домом больше шести дней.  
\- Единственная причина, по которой я все еще здесь, - продолжил Джон, сильнее повысив голос. - Единственная причина, почему я до сих пор не сказал "ебись оно все" и не отправился своей дорогой, это то, что я не успокоюсь, пока ты не объяснишь мне, _О ЧЕМ ТЫ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ДУМАЛ_?  
Последние слова он практически проорал Шерлоку в лицо, и тот был уже близок к тому, чтобы сползти с кресла и скорчиться на полу. До чего же он жалок! Так жалок, что где-то глубоко внутри даже чувствует вину, за то что не сделал этого.

В глубине души Шерлок не мог понять, действительно ли то, что он забыл о встрече, было достойно такой ярости. Ведь, кажется, Джон понял, что он был занят важным делом? Ради всего святого, он ведь сам видел место преступления! С другой стороны, Шерлок знал, что многие домы требуют от своих сабов подчинения круглые сутки. И не принимают никаких оправданий, разве что обнаружат партнера в больнице полумертвым.  
Осознав, что все еще не ответил Джону, Шерлок поспешил дать ему хоть какое-то объяснение, кроме своего остекленевшего взгляда.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он, все еще глядя в пол и гадая, как исправить ситуацию, не подвергнувшись унижению. - Мне жаль.

Кажется, его слова немного смягчили Джона. По крайней, мере он перестал кричать.   
\- Тебе жаль, - воскликнул он с сердитым изумлением в голосе. - О чем ты сожалеешь, о том, что напугал меня, или о том, что будешь наказан за это?  
Когда он произнес это, у Шерлока внутри что-то оборвалось. Он понимал, что изумленно таращится на Джона, но все еще не мог поверить, что расслышал верно. Жаль, что _напугал_ его?  
\- Я... напугал тебя? - наконец тихо спросил Шерлок, и голос его выдавал куда большее ошеломление, чем он готов был показать.  
Это, в свою очередь, как будто немного отрезвило Джона, заставив его сбавить обороты.   
\- _Конечно_ , ты напугал меня, идиот! - резко сказал он, и лицо его немного покраснело. Шерлок вжался в кресло, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения. - Ты напугал меня до смерти! Что, по твоему я мог почувствовать, когда обнаружил, что твоя квартира пуста, а телефон лежит на кухне? Что, по твоему, я почувствовал, когда отправился по адресу, который дал Майкрофт, и _оказался на чертовом месте преступления?_  
Джон замолчал. С минуту он просто тяжело дышал, очевидно подбирая внятные слова для объяснения. Гнев, очевидно, снова отступил, и, когда Джон заговорил, голос его звучал глухо и устало.   
\- Я был в ужасе, Шерлок, - закончил он, напряженно глядя на него. - На какой-то миг я подумал, что ты _умер_.  
Все встало на свои места. Джон злился не потому, что Шерлок забыл о встрече. Джон беспокоился. Даже испугался. Они виделись всего дважды, но он уже настолько не безразличен Джону, что тот не бросает всю затею, сочтя Шерлока безнадежным, напротив, вместо этого он костьми ложится, чтобы удостовериться, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. 

Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд от Джона, его колотило, и выражение лица Джона вдруг сменилось со злого и усталого на искренне обеспокоенное.  
\- Боже мой, - воскликнул он, подскакивая к креслу, - Боже мой, я совсем не этого хотел. 

Шерлок безмолвно наблюдал, как Джон наклонился к нему, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться разницей их положений, возвышаясь над ним - еще одно проявление его великодушия.  
\- Дыши, Шерлок. Вот, возьми меня за руки. Давай.

Ухватившись за пальцы Джона, Шерлок плотно сжал губы. Опять он готов был расплакаться. Боже, как он ненавидел себя за это. Презирал!  
Ни один дом никогда не почувствует себя настолько уязвимым, узнав, что он кому-то не безразличен. Никто из домов не станет так отчаянно хвататься за чужие руки, втайне мечтая никогда их не отпускать.   
\- Прости, что накричал - сказал Джон, поглаживая большими пальцами пальцы Шерлока, утешая и успокаивая его. - Я не должен был. Я понимаю, что крик заставляет тебя чувствовать себя уязвимым, мне нужно было проявить больше самообладания.   
\- Все нормально, - сказал Шерлок, пытаясь подавить дрожь хотя бы немного. А затем повторил, потому что ему показалось, что так будет правильно. - Мне очень жаль.  
Внезапно он остро осознал, что до сих пор ни разу не назвал Джона "хозяин", когда Джон кричал на него, он был в ужасе и подчинялся лишь инстинктам, где уж тут было вспомнить о демонстрации уважения.  
\- Хозяин, - торопливо добавил он. Джон несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, затем строго кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, - коротко заключил он. - Мы оба виноваты. Хорошо. Ладно.   
Он сжал пальцы Шерлока в последний раз, прежде чем выпустить их, и снова выпрямился. Он отошел на пару шагов назад, и Шерлок не удержался от того, чтобы констатировать очевидное:

\- Я не привел в порядок гостиную.  
Повисла тишина.   
Внутри Джона явно боролись сочувствие и очередная волна с трудом сдерживаемого гнева, он оглядел комнату и провел по лицу рукой. Шерлок, просто не в состоянии сказать или сделать что-то иное, кроме новых извинений и перечислений других своих ошибок, про себя клял свою покорную натуру последними словами.  
Наконец, Джон прервал его размышления.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Хорошо. Когда я соглашался заняться тобой, я знал, что это будет весьма нелегко. Так что давай просто... давай просто разберемся с этим.   
Он повернулся с Шерлоку  
\- Почему ты был на месте преступления, если ты не был убит?  
Хорошо. С этим Шерлок мог справиться. Просто вопросы и ответы. Никаких криков, приказов, потребности молить о прощении.  
\- Я их раскрываю, - коротко объяснил он. - Убийства, я имею ввиду  
\- Раскрываешь, - повторил Джон довольно лаконично, по мнению Шерлока  
\- Да. Майкрофт не сказал тебе?  
Еще раз проведя по лицу рукой, Джон обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Так ты что, частный детектив?  
\- Консультирующий детектив, - поправил Шерлок. - Единственный в мире.   
\- Консультирующий. Конечно. Очевидно. - произнес Джон с непроницаемым видом. - Значит, тебя срочно вызвали на дело?  
\- Да, инспектор Лестрейд вызывает меня, когда заходит в тупик. Вообще-то так бывает практически всегда.   
\- Ясно, - сказал Джон. Похоже, сейчас он настроен был формулировать свои мысли предельно кратко. - Так когда это случилось? Утром?  
\- В половине второго - ответил Шерлок   
Джон замолк на минуту, вероятно про себя повторно анализируя все, что в видел и слышал сегодня. Шерлок мог назвать точный момент, когда он пришел к верному выводу. Его снова охватил ледяной страх, но хотя бы дрожь не вернулась. Теперь, когда Джон перестал кричать, Шерлок снова мог контролировать себя.   
\- Ты и не думал убираться, верно? - заключил Джон вслух. - Даже и не планировал, так? Ты опять проявил открытое неповиновение, _грубое_ неповиновение. Честно говоря, это просто оскорбительно.  
Шерлок в самом деле не смог опровергнуть ничего из того, что сказал Джон. Если бы Лестрейд не позвонил, он так и просидел бы над экспериментом до прихода Джона. Если бы он в самом деле собирался выполнить приказ, он бы сделал это сразу.  
\- И, когда тебе позвонили, - продолжил Джон, - ты даже не _подумал_ поставить меня в известность, просто отправить короткое сообщение "мне жаль, произошло кое-что важное, пожалуйста, извини", ничего подобного. Ты просто удрал, не взяв с собой телефон, не оставив ни записки, ни объяснения, чтобы я не беспокоился.  
Шерлок сглотнул. Он забыл телефон ненамеренно, но Джон очевидно снова разозлился и в ярости не станет слушать его оправдания. Джон снова превратился в дома, успевшего за несколько дней завоевать глубокое уважение Шерлока. И сейчас он не осмеливался ему перечить. 

Ох, Шерлоку даже думать не хотелось, какие последствия будет иметь этот злополучный день. 

\-- Хорошо, - наконец, сказал Джон. - Хорошо, мы с этим разберемся. Я безусловно накажу тебя, но мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал, за что именно я тебя наказываю, понимаешь?  
Выходит, Джон старался подойти к ситуации рационально. Испытав прилив облегчения, Шерлок ответил, как полагается:

\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Джон, и лицо его на краткий миг осветилось одобрением. - Итак, в комнате неубрано. И ты определенно будешь за это наказан. У тебя было достаточно времени для уборки до того, как позвонил Лестрейд, значит, ты не стал убираться намеренно. Я прав?

Спорить тут было не о чем, и Шерлок подтвердил:

\- Да, хозяин.   
\- Окей, далее. Ты ушел без мобильника и не оставил записки - на этот раз я не стану тебя за это наказывать. Очевидно, что мы просто до сих пор не обсудили проблему твоей работы. Нам придется установить кое-какие правила, касающиеся срочных вызовов из полиции. Звучит резонно?  
\- Да, хозяин, конечно.  
Итак, это уже было намного лучше, чем Шерлок смел надеяться. Он был благодарен Джону за то, что тот явно хотел разобраться, а не назначать наказания за все подряд. У Шерлока никогда не было дома с таким подходом. Джон Уотсон в самом деле был совершенно исключительным случаем.  
\- Теперь поговорим о твоем поведении на месте преступления, - продолжал Джон. - На этот счет я не совсем уверен. - Он поколебался немного, с интересом разглядывая Шерлока. - Мне показалось, что ты довольно остро воспринимаешь возможность того, что все это, - он провел рукой между ними, обозначая, что речь идет об их отношениях, - скажется на твой работе. Верно?  
Шерлок колебался. Как ему на это ответить? Если он скажет Джону правду - что чувствует себя униженным и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение от одной мысли, что Джон будет приказывать ему перед всем Скотленд-ярдом - он обречет их отношения на провал. Ни один дом не потерпит, чтобы саб пренебрегал им на публике. Но если он соврет и скажет, что все в порядке, все кончится тем, что в один прекрасный день Джон явится на место преступления и заставит его встать на колени и умолять о прощении перед всеми. А у Андерсона и Донован появится отличный повод повеселиться.  
Джон - Шерлок снова отдал должное его интуиции - конечно же, уловил его сомнения.  
\- Я не жду от тебя единственно правильного ответа, - заверил его Джон. - Ты должен быть честным со мной, по-другому ничего не получится.  
С трудом выдыхая воздух через нос, Шерлок подбадривал себя. Чего он вообще беспокоится? Разве удержать Джона - главная задача его жизни? Майкрофт нашел одного подходящего кандидата, найдет и другого. По правде говоря, если Джон не согласится на его условие, значит он, в любом случае, не подходящий дом для Шерлока.  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы наши отношения не отражались на моей работе каким бы то ни было образом, - твердо сказал Шерлок. - Я не выношу, когда меня отвлекают, и не хочу выполнять твои приказы, пока я на работе. Хозяин.  
Джон ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая слова Шерлока. Затем быстро кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, я уважаю твои пожелания. Я не стану ничего тебе приказывать, пока ты на работе, и не буду ждать от тебя повиновения. Хотя мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы оставили возможность внести изменения в эту часть договора, если наши отношения продвинутся настолько, что тебе самому этого захочется.  
Шерлок было собрался спорить, но Джон остановил его движением руки.  
\- Дай мне закончить. Я знаю, что сейчас ты даже представить себе такого не можешь, но я убежден, что в один прекрасный день тебе понравится такая идея. Просто представь, приказ, которому нужно подчиняться дольше, чем несколько часов, или наказание, не ограниченное по времени и не привязанное к определенному месту. Если наши отношения будут полностью прекращаться на время твоей работы, это существенно ограничит и мои возможности и твое удовольствие.

Шерлок заморгал и попытался скрыть румянец, неудержимо заливавший щеки. Он вспомнил несколько подобных приказов, которые отдавали его бывшие домы, приказов, которыми он наслаждался. Он представил даже, что именно мог бы приказать ему Джон, уже проявивший себя довольно изобретательным домом. Как ни трудно было это признать, перспектива показалась Шерлоку крайне заманчивой.  
\- Хорошо, - неохотно согласился он. - Я готов еще раз обсудить это позже, хозяин.  
\- Отлично.

Первый раз за сегодняшний день Джон высказал ему явное одобрение, и Шерлок был поражен, как остро он ощутил удовольствие от этого после получаса тоскливого страха и парализующего чувства вины.   
Конечно, долго продлится это не могло. Ведь Шерлоку еще предстояло вынести наказание.  
\- А сейчас, Шерлок, - сказал Джон, и теперь и лицо его, и голос были удручающе серьезными. - Я не могу не отметить, что комната все еще в ужасном состоянии.

Шерлок выпрямился в кресле, пытаясь подготовиться к неизбежному.   
\- Вставай, - приказал Джон, и Шерлок подчинился.  
Предстоящее наказание его тревожило, но, в то же время, он страстно желал подчиниться сильной руке. Весь этот день был полным провалом. Шерлоку срочно нужно было утихомирить свою пассивную сторону, и он страстно желал поскорее получить наказание и обрести, наконец, мир и покой в голове.  
\- Очевидно, ты пока не способен выполнять приказы самостоятельно, без контроля с моей стороны, - сказал Джон с прохладцей. - Придется избрать более болезненный путь.

Шерлок, вытянувшись около кресла, напрягся, не уверенный, что именно Джон имеет в виду. Болезненный? В буквальном смысле болезненный? Или более унизительный? Или трудно выполнимый?  
\- Прежде всего, позаботься о том, чтобы мне было удобно. Наказание займет некоторое время, так что передвинь кресло к кухонной двери. Мне нужно хорошо видеть всю комнату. 

Повторялась ситуация с чаем - Джон оттягивал момент настоящего наказания. Шерлок не мог понять, раздражен он его проведением или скорее впечатлен. Не медля ни минуты, он передвинул кресло в указанное место, Джон уселся в него и откинулся на спинку, теперь он выглядел полностью расслабленным, однако ничего ленивого в его позе не было..   
\- Мои туфли, Шерлок, - сказал он, - сними их.  
О. _О_. Боже, Шерлок уже _ненавидел_ это наказание. Мало какие приказы казались ему более унизительными, чем обслуживание дома подобным образом. Одевать и раздевать дома, валяться у него в ногах, делая вид, что это лучшее место на свете... Джон, явно не настроенный больше терпеть сомнения и возражения Шерлока, повторил свой приказ тверже:  
\- Мои туфли, Шерлок! _Быстро!_  
Прикусив язык, Шерлок опустился на колени и стал расшнуровывать ботинки Джона. Разумеется, он делал подобное и раньше. Просто не видел в этом ничего привлекательного. Это было вопиющей демонстрацией силы и превосходства дома и предельным унижением саба.  
\- Очень хорошо, - тем не менее похвалил Джон Шерлока, когда тот снял с него туфли и аккуратно поставил их у кресла. - Теперь мне намного удобнее.   
Шерлок ни за что не признался бы, что слова Джона были ему приятны и вознаграждали за труды.

\- Ты, наверно, тоже хочешь разуться? - продолжал Джон с почти любезной интонацией.  
Поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы снять обувь, Шерлок намеренно не смотрел Джону в глаза. Разувшись и поставив свои туфли рядом с ботинками Джона, он снова встал на колени и поднял глаза на дома, пытаясь придать лицу скорее старательное, чем покорное выражение.  
Джон улыбнулся ему, явно удивленный тем, что он увидел на его лице.  
\- Тебе не придется так уж сильно напрягаться во время наказания. Оно скорее направлено на то, чтобы научить тебя выполнять мои приказы и оставаться при этом вежливым, хотя, конечно, и немного старательности тебе не помешает.  
Шерлок молчал, ожидая, когда Джон, наконец, толком объяснит, что от него требуется.  
\- Как я уже говорил, ты не способен выполнять приказы, если я не контролирую тебя, поэтому, ты будешь прибирать комнату сейчас, пока я здесь. Самостоятельно у тебя вряд ли получится, поэтому ты будешь четко говорить мне, что собираешься делать. Постоянно. И вежливо. Если я почувствую, что ты мне перечишь, я объясню тебе свою точку зрения еще раз - с помощью плетки, которую заметил вон там.

Ощутив одновременно вспышку возбуждения и укол яростного негодования, Шерлок даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, о какой плетке идет речь. В комнате находилась только одна плеть, его любимая. Черная, мягкой кожи - он с удовольствием вручал ее своим домам, когда их отношения достигали соответствующей стадии.   
\- Давай начнем с того, что ты подашь мне плеть. Просто для наглядности.

Затаив дыхание, Шерлок поднялся, запоздало сообразив, что Джон не давал ему такого разрешения. Однако замечания не последовало - вероятно Джон не планировал заставлять Шерлока ползать по комнате остаток вечера, за что тот не мог не быть благодарен.  
Взяв плетку с книжной полки, Шерлок повернулся к сидевшему в кресле Джону. Он протянул ему плеть, но тот даже не шевельнулся.   
\- Во первых, не забывай говорить: "Да, хозяин, нет, хозяин, спасибо, хозяин." Это не _так_ трудно. Во-вторых, - опускайся на колени. Если ты показываешь или подаешь мне что-то, ты должен делать это, стоя на коленях. Понятно?

Постаравшись не обращать внимания на немного задетую гордость, Шерлок произнес:  
\- Да, хозяин. Прошу прощения, хозяин.   
Снова опустившись на колени, Шерлок еще раз протянул плетку Джону - она явно попала в умелые руки. Пару секунд Шерлок просто наблюдал, как Джон держит плеть, оценивая ее вес и ударную силу, пробегая пальцами по мягкому материалу.   
Шерлок строго сказал себе, что это зрелище вовсе не было пленительным. И ему совершенно не стоит провоцировать Джона опробовать плеть на нем.   
\- Очень хорошо. Спасибо, Шерлок, - а потом, возможно, без всякой причины, просто потому, что мог это сделать, - Джон провел кончиком плети по щеке Шерлока, как будто даря странную ласку.  
Шерлок не мог скрыть приятный трепет, вызванный этим жестом. В ту же секунду зрачки Джона зачарованно расширились.   
\- О, так тебе это _нравится_ , - сказал Джон, внезапно дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Да, хозяин, - признал Шерлок, убеждая себя, что вспыхнувшие щеки - вовсе не проявление слабости. Всего лишь физиологическая реакция на воспоминания, вызванные прикосновением плети. Он вовсе не жалок!

\- Раз так, я не стану тебя ею наказывать, - сказал Джон с задумчивым видом, на губах его заиграла недобрая улыбка, - ведь для тебя это скорее удовольствие или даже поощрение?  
Положив руки на бедра, Шерлок согласно кивнул  
\- Ммм?- побудил Джон, еще раз приласкав щеку Шерлока мягким кончиком плети.  
\- Да, хозяин, - выдохнул Шерлок. - Для меня это удовольствие.  
Джон улыбнулся и морщинки собрались у уголков его глаз.   
\- Рад, что ты поделился со мной такой важной информацией, - сказал он и, голос его прямо-так сочился одобрением. Это было так приятно, что Шерлок почти улыбнулся в ответ. - Есть что-нибудь еще, что мне стоит знать? Как насчет трости?  
\- Наказание, хозяин, - поспешно отозвался Шерлок.  
Прикосновение плети к коже, как ни странно, было ему приятно. Трость же, просто приносила боль, служа суровым напоминанием о том, что он совершил ошибку и наказан за это.  
\- Очень хорошо, - задумчиво сказал Джон, вновь становясь серьезным. - А теперь вернемся к твоему текущему заданию, приступай.  
Сначала происходящее было для Шерлока крайне унизительно и приводило его в ярость. Что бы он ни брал в руки, он должен был говорить Джону, куда собирается это положить и почему именно туда, и, если Джон приказывал, приходилось опускаться на колени у его ног, чтобы он сперва взглянул на эту вещь. У Шерлока за годы накопился довольно разнообразный ассортимент вещей, вызвавших интерес Джона (череп и чучело летучей мыши с каминной полки были только верхушкой айсберга), поэтому стоять на коленях и ждать пока Джон отдаст ту или иную вещь приходилось намного чаще, чем Шерлок, как ему казалось, мог бы выдержать. Кроме того, Джон безжалостно пресекал забывчивость Шерлока по части вежливости. Пару раз Шерлок пропустил "хозяин", и Джон заставлял его рассыпаться в извинениях, что было чрезвычайно унизительно и заставляло лицо Шерлока пылать, пока он молил о прощении. Если он забывал сказать спасибо или почтительно обратиться к Джону, всякий раз следовало резкое замечание, и Шерлоку приходилось, склонив голову, бормотать очередную порцию извинений.  
Время шло убийственно медленно.

Шерлок был уверен, что разгадал, чего добивается Джон, но совершенно не ожидал, что через каких-то полчаса выполнение задания, постоянные ответы на вопросы и простаивание на коленях станут для него в порядке вещей.  
Вскоре он перестал забывать о вежливом обращении, а движения его стали куда более ловкими и естественным, словно он двигался по собственной воле, а не выполнял приказ. Когда Джон приказал ему встать рядом с ним на колени, это стало неожиданностью для Шерлока. Он словно резко пробудился ото сна, так увлекся выполнением задания. Окинув комнату быстрым взглядом, он с удивлением убедился, что она стала куда чище, чем раньше. Можно было сказать, что он практически навел порядок.  
-Отличная работа, - сказал Джон, приложив ладонь к щеке Шерлока, - не так уж сложно, верно?  
Шерлок выдохнул, возмущенный родившемся в животе приятным трепетом. Он что, серьезно гордится тем что немного убрался, выполнил задание с которым и четырехлетка бы справился? Это было крайне по-идиотски, и все-таки именно это он и чувствовал.  
\- Не сложно, но бесполезно, хозяин, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Бесполезно? - переспросил Джон, явно удивленный заявлением Шерлока, и его пальцы сильнее вжались в его кожу, напоминая, что дерзить все же не стоит. - Я так не думаю. Комната выглядит куда лучше, мы оба успокоились, и к концу уборки ты стал таким превосходным сабом, что я подумываю о том, чтобы наградить тебя.  
\- Наградить меня, хозяин? Как?

Шерлок лишь мельком взглянул на плеть в руке Джона, но тот перехватил его взгляд. Он улыбнулся, убрав руку от лица Шерлока.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я использовал ее? - спросил он.  
Шерлок сглотнул.

Должно быть, это поворотный момент в их отношениях. Если он согласится, он тем самым признает, что полностью доверяет Джону, преклоняется перед ним. Это так же могло означать что они делают большой шаг к взаимным обязательствам; Шерлок все еще избегал называть Джона своим домом, и, если всего через неделю после знакомства они дойдут до такого, это уж точно будет означать, что они состоят в отношениях какого бы то ни было рода. Особенно в свете того, что Джон отказывается от денег Майкрофта и, тем не менее, тратит время на Шерлока.

Все так сложно! Произнеси он несколько слов - и тут же окажется втянут в отношения, обязывающие его к чему-то. Шерлок не мог согласиться на такой шаг, не представляя в полной мере, какие это будет иметь для него последствия.  
\- Если я соглашусь, - медленно начал Шерлок, - что это будет означать для нас?

Поведение Джона мгновенно изменилось, он переключился с игривого тона, которым предлагал Шерлоку поощрение, на серьезный, подходящий для обсуждения сути их взаимоотношений. Шерлок был благодарен, что тот понимает, чем вызваны его сомнения сам, и ему не нужно ничего объяснять.   
\- Только то, что ты хочешь, чтобы это означало, - заверил его Джон. - Если ты не готов к обязательствам, я не стану тебе их навязывать. Я могу доставить тебе удовольствие просто так, не волнуйся, что это к чему-то тебя обяжет.  
Боже, он так разумно ко всему подходил. Шерлок был уверен, что Джон не обидится, если он скажет, что не хочет брать на себя обязательства, пока, а, может быть, и вообще. Не то что бы у него не было разумных оправданий, но Джон Уотсон их и не требовал. Он был понимающим и добрым, но от этого не менее строгим или безжалостным, когда это было нужно.  
На самом деле в Джоне были все качества, которых Шерлок всегда хотел от дома, и еще больше тех качеств, о которых он никогда не задумывался, нужны ли они ему.  
Однако, как бы там ни было, пока Шерлок точно не был готов к чему-то большему. От одной мысли, что Джон в ближайшее время может надеть на него ошейник, его тошнило.  
\- Я... - начал он и тут же остановился. Он не хотел выглядеть как маленький напуганный саб. Ему нужно было казаться сильным, казаться кем-то, кто действительно знает, чего хочет. - Я бы предпочёл, чтобы это не значило ничего - просто награда за хорошую работу.

Как он и предполагал, Джон не выдал ни злости, ни обиды, хотя ему явно потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы переварить слова Шерлока.

\- Что ж, тогда так оно и будет.  
Он улыбнулся и положил плеть на подлокотник.  
\- Но, боюсь, не сегодня, - закончил он почти весело.  
Шерлок едва сдержался, чтобы не выдать взглядом свою ярость.   
\- Извини? - переспросил он.  
\- Сегодня был трудный день, и я не уверен, что хотя бы один из нас сможет в полной мере получить удовольствие от процесса.  
\- Но, хозяин, - заговорил Шерлок, немного приподнимаясь на коленях.  
\- Никаких но, Шерлок, - перебил Джон. - Ты должен быть благодарен уже за одно то, что я вообще решил наградить тебя. Только мне решать, когда ты получишь эту награду, и я считаю, что это произойдет скорее завтра, чем сегодня.   
\- То есть мне придется ждать? - неуверенно спросил Шерлок.  
\- Да, думаю, несмотря на заметные успехи, тебе нужно еще попрактиковаться в терпении, - он нагнулся, придвинувшись вплотную к Шерлоку. - Кроме того, - проурчал он. - тебе не кажется, что немного ожидания сделает награду еще желаннее?   
Шерлок не мог отрицать, что от этих слов по его спине пробежал приятный трепет. Ожидание, да. Думать об этом всю ночь, будучи неспособным сконцентрироваться на чем- то еще. Воображать, как это будет. Конечно, это было заманчиво.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Как тебе угодно, хозяин,  
\- Превосходно, - удовлетворенно ответил Джон, и прежде, чем Шерлок понял, что сейчас произойдет, снова коснулся его подбородка, приподнимая его голову, очевидно, для поцелуя. От Шерлока не укрылось, что Джон намеренно помедлил пару секунд, чтобы он мог отстраниться, если захочет, но, к своему изумлению, Шерлок понял, что вовсе не хочет этого. Он даже немного подался вперед, чтобы Джону было удобнее.  
Губы Джона были мягкими и сдержанными в первое мгновение, но, как только он удостоверился, что Шерлок действительно этого хочет, стали требовательными. Он понял вторую руку и осторожно сжал лицо Шерлока в ладонях, захватив его в ловушку. Через секунду настойчивый язык Джона раздвинул губы Шерлока, и тот почувствовал, что его рот стал мягким и податливым, полностью покорным власти Джона.

Поцелуй Джона можно было назвать лишь словом "завоевание", завоевание губ Шерлока. Он исследовал контур его рта, играл с языком Шерлока, изредка прерываясь на миг лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха или чуть повернуть голову.  
Шерлок чувствовал, что Джон полностью захватил контроль над ним, завладел им целиком. В первый раз за время общения с Джоном он испытал настоящее возбуждение, Джон целовал его - и его член наливался тяжестью.   
Когда Джон остановился, без сомнения только от того, что целоваться долго в такой позе было неудобно, лицо Шерлока пылало, а дыхание срывалось..  
\- Если бы ты только видел себя, - прошептал Джон, проводя языком, таким требовательными, таким изумительным, по влажным губам. - Потрясающий. И такой откровенно возбужденный. Тебе понравилось, верно?  
\- Да, хозяин, - содрогаясь всем телом, согласился Шерлок. Вспомнив сегодняшний урок, он добавил - Спасибо, хозяин.  
\- Идеально. - Тут же одобрил Джон. - Идеальная картинка. Ты действительно _заслуживаешь_ награды, которую получишь завтра. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя, извивающимся под плетью. Ты будешь прекрасен, Шерлок.   
Еще один быстрый поцелуй - и Джон отпустил Шерлока, обулся - на этот раз самостоятельно, и поднялся с кресла.

Колени Шерлока дрожали, и он не чувствовал в себе сил последовать примеру Джона.   
\- С тобой все будет хорошо сегодня?- спросил его Джон с улыбкой, нежно проводя рукой по волосам Шерлока, когда понял, что в этот раз Шерлок не способен проводить его по лестнице.  
\- Да, хозяин.  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон надевает куртку, приятное тепло все еще было разлито внизу живота. Интересно, не станет ли Джон возражать, если он...  
\- Конечно же, я запрещаю тебе прикасаться к себе, - внезапно сказал Джон, будто прочитав мысли Шерлока. - Если ты не послушаешься, я узнаю.  
Вздохнув, Шерлок поерзал на коленях. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Джон в самом деле узнает.   
\- Да, хозяин.  
Проведя нежно по щеке Шерлока большим пальцем еще раз, Джон, наконец, покинул квартиру, коротко попрощавшись.  
Целый час прошел прежде, чем Шерлок осознал, что Джон забыл свою трость в холле, когда спешил на место преступления, и сейчас она все еще оставалась там.

***

К тому времени, как Шерлок наконец решил отправиться в постель хотя бы на пару часов, предвкушение предстоящей награды стало настолько сильным, что было почти мучительно.  
Конечно, приказ не прикасаться с себе только сильнее возбуждал и искушал его. Однако ему не хотелось, чтобы Джон повторил сегодняшний урок с уборкой - на кухне еще вполне было где развернуться. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы коснуться себя, Шерлок с силой вцепился в простыни, пытаясь силой мысли победить эрекцию и проклиная свою пассивную сущность.

Почему, почему он не родился домом? Лежал бы сейчас на кровати, наслаждаясь оральными ласками умелого саба, отдавая ему приказания.  
Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы его возбуждала эта картина, даже если бы это означало, что он один из тех жалких придурков свитчей. Однако вместо возбуждения она оставляла чувство неправильности происходящего. Дом мог бы сделать ему минет только в качестве награды за что-то выдающееся. А по своему опыту он знал, что удостаивались такой высокой похвалы только поступки, совершенно ее не стоившие.  
Кроме того (боже, как ненавистно ему было, что именно это его подсознание считало правильным), куда более возбуждающим было представлять, как он сам ублажает кого-то таким образом. Джона, к примеру...  
Что-то изменилось после их поцелуя. Раньше Джон был просто человеком, который помогает Шерлоку избавиться от этого ужасного подсознательного зуда, утихомирить ту сторону его натуры, которая мечтала пресмыкаться и терпеливо стараться заслужить награду или хотя бы слова похвалы.

Теперь в их отношения вмешался секс. Вмешался требовательный язык Джона у Шерлока во рту, вмешалась плеть, которой дразнил его Джон, вмешался запрет прикасаться к себе. Вспомнив, как Джон кричал на него, Шерлок прикрыл глаза и подавил стон, а его предательская рука едва не вцепилась в член.  
Обычно с ним такого не случалось. Но в случае с Джоном... Шерлок постепенно приходил к выводу, что Джон едва ли был так уж предсказуем, особенно в том, что касалось его влияния на Шерлока.

Шерлок не мог разобраться, в чем тут дело. Честно говоря, на первый взгляд в Джоне не было абсолютно ничего примечательного. Он был среднего роста и телосложения, даже немного низковат для дома. Он был довольно красив, но не той красотой, которая заставляет людей останавливаться и оборачиваться вслед. Шерлок мог предоставить множество ситуаций, когда люди совершенно не замечали Джона, не догадывались о его потенциале.

Но Джон мог превратиться из приятного и доброжелательного собеседника в безжалостного доминанта. Он даже владел мастерством быть приятным и доброжелательным в процессе доминирования. Шерлок никогда бы не подумал, что улыбчивый мужчина телосложения Джона мог проявлять такую силу и власть, но так оно и было - каждый божий раз, когда Джон заставлял Шерлока упасть на колени, тот наслаждался этим.  
А теперь, всего пара слов, сказанных мимоходом, - и Шерлок уже мечется в постели, пытаясь не сорваться. Шерлок не мог припомнить чтобы хотя бы кто-то из домов получал такое влиянием на него за такой короткий срок.  
Конечно у него были домы, которых он уважал, - как раз те, кому удалось продержаться рядом с ним сколько-нибудь продолжительное время. Виктор был таким исключением, хотя он никогда не был добрым и понимающим - таким, как Джон. Виктор, дружелюбный и вежливый, как человек, в доминировании предпочитал жесткость, заставляя Шерлока ежедневно демонстрировать свою преданность и покорность - и это было довольно неплохо.

Тем не менее, Шерлок не сомневался, что со временем Джон станет к нему строже; сейчас он выбирал для него довольно безобидные наказания, однако уже рассматривал возможность высечь Шерлока тростью. Шерлок боялся даже представить Джона, наказывающего его подобным образом. В этом случае точно не обошлось бы без слез.  
Рыча от бессилия, Шерлок совершил ошибку, повернувшись на живот, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо в подушку. Его возбужденный член ткнулся в матрас, и Шерлок не выдержал и потерся о него раз, другой, но все-таки смог остановиться.  
Он издал довольно жалкий всхлип. Как же все это унизительно. Он ведет себя, как сука в течке.  
Повернувшись на спину, Шерлок чувствовал себя напряженным и разочарованным. Это было более, чем жестоко - заставлять его испытывать такое.  
Сигнал входящего смс-сообщения оторвал Шерлока от его отчаянных мыслей. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, он взял в руки телефон.  
 **Я горжусь тобой.**  
От Джона, конечно. Джон, который не мог знать наверняка, что Шерлок не сорвется не смотря на его приказы. Джон, который верил, что Шерлок хочет стать хорошим сабом, сабом, которым можно гордится.  
Отшвырнув телефон, Шерлок свернулся калачиком, закусив нижнюю губу и убеждал себя, что это совсем не признак слабости - пытаться соответствовать содержанию несчастного смс-сообщения.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующее утро Шерлок встретил, погрузив руки по запястья в теплую кровь - он умудрился уронить пипетку в большую фарфоровую чашку и теперь пытался ее выловить.

Он надеялся, что, занявшись доказательством вины соседа в последнем деле Лестрейда, сможет избавиться от этих мыслей. Однако перед глазами все время вставал Джон, лихо управляющийся с плеткой, что безбожно отвлекало от эксперимента.

Он, конечно же, не представлял, как конкретно Джон будет использовать плеть. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы он устроил Шерлоку хорошую быструю порку, а затем немного поухаживал за ним, применив свои докторские навыки, это было бы куда лучше медленного и дразнящего доведения Шерлока до пика, которое почему-то все продолжало ему мерещиться.

Ругаясь вполголоса, Шерлок, наконец, поймал пипетку и вытащил руки из стоящей на горелке чаши, едва не уронив туда термометр. На кухонном столе были расставлены многочисленные чашки Петри, наполненные разными веществами, и Шерлок надеялся, что одно из них после добавления крови приобретет тот самый характерный медный оттенок, который он заметил на месте преступления. Заставив себя выбросить все из головы и сосредоточиться на эксперименте, Шерлок аккуратно добавил в каждую чашку по паре капель крови.

Он совершенно не услышал звонка в дверь, не обратил внимания на шаги на лестнице, раздавшиеся пару мгновений спустя, и был полностью погружен в свой опыт, когда кто-то громко выругался у него над ухом очень знакомым голосом.  
Изумленный, Шерлок обернулся и обнаружил Джона, застывшего на пороге кухни - глаза его были устремлены на окровавленные руки Шерлока. Он ведь лишь слегка обтер их кухонным полотенцем. Только тут Шерлок понял, что его руки, должно быть, выглядели довольно пугающе для непосвященного.  
\- Какого _черта_ тут происходит? - воскликнул Джон. - Это что, кровь?  
\- Кровь. Правда, не моя, - спокойно ответил Шерлок, закончил с последней чашкой Петри и отложил пипетку. - Я понятия не имел, что ты уже тут.  
Он поспешно добавил "хозяин" когда понял, что снова пропустил вежливое обращение. Хотя Джон похоже этого и не заметил.  
\- То, что это не твоя кровь, меня ничуть не успокаивает, Шерлок, - сказал он, подходя ближе. - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Расследую дело, - ответил Шерлок. - Ты же был вчера на месте преступления, хозяин. Окровавленный фонтан? Три изуродованных тела?  
\- Нет. В смысле - да, я видел все это, и, нет, мне от этого не становится понятнее, что ты делаешь. Ни капельки.  
\- Я пытаюсь доказать, что это сделал бывший сосед, - объяснил Шерлок. - Разве не очевидно? Химик-технолог с пунктиком на чистоте? Куча разнообразных чистящих средств по всему дому. Всего лишь нужно выяснить, которое из средств он использовал, чтобы Лестрейду было с чем работать дальше.  
Джон все еще смотрел немного недоверчиво. Шерлок сомневался что он стал лучше понимать, в чем суть его эксперимента, но, по крайней мере, он перестал глупо пялиться.  
\- И ты просто взял и достал кровь...? - наконец спросил Джон, обходя Шерлока чтобы взглянуть на горелку. Шерлок с удивлением отметил, что дом действительно всматривался в чашу с кровью с чем- то вроде интереса.  
\- У меня есть друг в банке крови, он мне многим обязан.  
\- А, да, ясно. Друг в банке крови. У кого его нет.

Шерлок остолбенел, осознав, что Джон хихикнул. Это был крайне милый звук, особенно для дома. Шерлок не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, хотя на первый взгляд для нее не было никакой причины.

\- И есть какие-нибудь результаты? - спросил Джон, когда успокоился.

Обрадованный искренним интересом Джона, Шерлок кивнул.

\- Я свел все к простой химической формуле. Осталось только найти чистящее средство нужной марки. - Окинув взглядом предметные стекла, Шерлок понял, что ни на одном из них не появилось того оттенка, который он искал . - К сожалению, ни одно из имеющихся не подходит.   
\- Ты говоришь, химик-технолог, - задумчиво произнес Джон. - Вероятно, он имеет доступ и к средствам необычных марок. Возможно, иностранным.  
\- Точно, - согласился Шерлок. Джон неплохо соображал. Почему-то Шерлок нашел довольно милыми его попытки помочь ему с делом. - Должно быть, уйдет много времени на то, чтобы найти нужное средство. - К счастью, у меня есть пара друзей в том отделе.  
\- Ну естественно, - сказал Джон и снова покатился со смеху.   
Губы его все еще улыбались, вокруг глаз лучились веселые морщинки, когда он сказал вдруг:  
\- Кстати, извини, что не предупредил о своем приходе заранее. Я могу вернуться позже, если сейчас ты не готов. Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь, чтобы я пришел пораньше сегодня.  
\- А, - единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Шерлок, снова воскресив в мозгу картины, не дававшие ему уснуть всю ночь, и отвлекавшие от дела весь день.

 _Награда_. Теперь, когда Джон стоял так близко к нему, Шерлок подумал, что добывать доказательства для Лестрейда уже не кажется ему таким увлекательным занятием, как полчаса назад.

\- Мне уйти? - спросил Джон, и по его тону было совершенно ясно, что он не обидится, если Шерлок ответит утвердительно.   
\- Нет, все в порядке, хозяин. Останься.  
Облизнув губы, Джон прищурился и кивнул.  
\- Великолепно. Значит, ты готов. Хотя, наверно, сначала ты захочешь принять ванну?

Взглянув на свои испачканные руки, Шерлок вынужден был согласиться.  
Если только Джон не питал пристрастия к кровавым представлениям (а Шерлок был уверен, что, будь это так, он бы _этот_ факт давно вычислил), руки Шерлока вряд ли могли бы показаться ему привлекательными. Шерлок выключил горелку, безнадежно испортив остаток крови, вышел из кухни и направился в ванную.

Когда он вернулся, Джон уже закончил рассматривать стекла, избавился от куртки и ботинок и вольготно расположился на диване в гостиной. Когда вошел Шерлок, Джон указал на свою трость, стоявшую у двери.  
\- Ты нашел ее, - сказал он.  
\- Да, хозяин. Ты забыл ее вчера, когда убежал на место преступления, правильно?  
\- Должно быть, да. Забавно, оказалось, что она мне больше не нужна.  
\- Психосоматическая хромота, - прокомментировал Шерлок, и Джон кивнул.  
\- Оказывается, надлежащая забота о моем сабе позволяет избавиться от нее.

Шерлок изо всех сил постарался не выдать своего оживления. Джон считал Шерлока своим сабом? Сердце пропустило удар. Разве он не ясно дал понять, что еще не готов к настоящим обязательствам? Джон ведь дал слово уважать его пожелания и так скоро берет его обратно?  
Хотя, если принять во внимание расслабленную позу и непринужденную речь Джона, можно было предположить, что он просто не заметил, что только что произнес. Неудачно выразился - и только.  
\- В любом случае, - добродушно продолжил Джон, не обратив внимания на метания Шерлока. - Я помню, что ты заслужил награду.

В ту же секунду кожа Шерлока вспыхнула от предвкушения. Не дожидаясь приказа, он повернулся, чтобы взять плетку с подлокотника кресла, где Джон оставил ее вчера.  
Плеть показалась ему теплее, чем обычно, хотя это конечно же было невозможно. Никто не трогал плеть со вчерашнего вечера. Шерлок помедлил секунду, наслаждаясь прикосновением к плетке. Ручка была мягкой, совершенно не грубой, благодаря дорогой качественной коже. Ладонь Шерлока слегка покалывало, когда он держал ее в руках. Слегка сжав ручку, он почувствовал твердость толстого стержня внутри.

Боже, как он любил эту плеть! Он не понимал за что, но это было так. От одного только, что он брал ее в руки, щеки начинали пылать.

Хорошо усвоив вчерашний урок, Шерлок опустился на колени у дивана, прежде чем протянуть плеть Джону.  
Джон взял ее уверенно, одной рукой обхватил ручку, а другой провел по всей длине плети. Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон играет с плетью, лаская большим пальцем кожаный кончик, а затем пропуская его сквозь пальцы.  
За пару секунд неудовлетворенность, мучившая его прошлой ночью, вернулась, и член его снова отяжелел. Это была слишком возбуждающая картина. Джон изучал плеть, мысленно готовясь дать обещанную Шерлоку награду и проверяя качество инструмента.

Наконец, Джон переключил внимание на Шерлока и тем самым пальцем, которым ласкал кончик плети, провел по его лицу, по пылающим щекам, пока не добрался до губ.  
Шерлоку удалось вовремя остановиться и не поцеловать палец Джона, хотя скрыть все возрастающее наслаждение, конечно, было уже нельзя. Джон убрал палец, и Шерлок с тихим вздохом поднял на него глаза.

\- Ты действительно заслужил это, - тепло сказал Джон, любуясь Шерлоком. - Просто посмотри на себя. На коленях без моего приказа, называешь меня хозяином без тени сарказма. Ты уже стал намного лучше, Шерлок. Ты, правда, совсем не безнадежный случай. На самом деле, думаю, у тебя огромный потенциал.  
Моргнув, Шерлок подавил внезапное тугое ощущение в горле. Похвала. Всегда похвала. Это так сильно действует на него, как никакая другая вещь в мире, превращает его в обыкновенного примитивного эмоционального саба. Как же ему хотелось сдаться и просто получать удовольствие от этого, но он не мог. Просто не мог, не сейчас, может быть, позже, когда это не будет восприниматься как поражение.  
\- Как жаль, что ты не можешь расслабиться, - продолжил Джон и нежно приподнял рукой подбородок Шерлока. - Тебе так отвратительно получать от этого удовольствие, верно?  
Шерлоку совсем не хотелось отвечать. Взгляд Джона стал озабоченным и очень, очень нежным.   
\- Тебе не нравится быть сабом?- мягко спросил он.  
\- Давай не будет говорить об этом, хозяин, - выпалил Шерлок куда резче, чем того заслуживала ситуация.  
Однако Джон не разозлился.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он, отдергивая руку от лица Шерлока и крепко обхватывая плеть. - Давай сделаем так, чтобы тебе было хорошо, да?  
\- Куда бы ты хотел пойти, хозяин? - спросил Шерлок, желая переключить внимание Джона, - в мою спальню?  
\- Если тебе это будет удобно   
\- Я бы не предложил, если бы это было не так.

Сказав это, Шерлок поднялся с колен, чтобы войти в комнату первым и придержать дверь для Джона. Тот одобрительно кивнул ему и вошел в спальню, уверено держа в руках плеть.  
\- Идеально чисто. - прокомментировал Джон, окинув комнату взглядом. - Подготовился или комната выглядит так всегда?  
\- Не люблю беспорядок в своей спальне, хозяин.  
Джон ничего не сказал, но Шерлок видел, что на лице его написано одобрение. Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон осматривает комнату. Он задержался взглядом на висевшей на стене периодической таблице, явно отметив связь с экспериментами на кухне.  
Наконец он повернулся к Шерлоку с улыбкой, которая выглядела теперь намного менее милой и довольно порочной.  
\- Пора раздеться, не находишь?

Тело Шерлока мгновенно среагировало. Его член, немного опавший за время их словесной перепалки, снова отвердел от одного вида Джона, усевшегося на кровати, скрестив руки на груди и держа плеть вертикально. Боже, он был таким красивым! Поношенные джинсы и рубашка с длинным рукавом - и вот уже Шерлоку кажется, что это единственный подходящий наряд для дома. Джон Уотсон очевидно преуспел в искусстве выглядеть крайне доминирующим и очень соблазнительным с плетью в руках.

Пристально глядя на дома, Шерлок поднял руки и начал расстегивать свою белую рубашку. Разделавшись с ней, он небрежно бросил ее на пол.  
Конечно, ему следовало знать, что Джон ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет мириться с неаккуратностью.   
\- Нет, - сразу же одернул он жестко. - Подними рубашку, сложи ее и положи на стул. Награда это или нет, но ты будешь подчиняться моим требованиям. Это понятно?  
\- Да, хозяин, - сказал Шерлок, он наклонился, чтобы подобрать рубашку и шумно выдохнул, когда его твердый член уперся в ткань брюк. - Прости, хозяин.  
Сложив рубашку, Шерлок расстегнул свои черные брюки. Неуверенный, разрешено ли это, он не стал прикасаться к выпуклости под бельем, хотя потереть ее хотелось отчаянно. Вместо этого он постарался снять брюки как можно аккуратнее, нагнулся снова, чтобы положить их на рубашку, затем снял носки.

\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - сказал Джон, когда Шерлок выпрямился и снова встал лицом к нему. Его голос звучал глубже, чем раньше, а взгляд одобрительно скользил по телу Шерлока, отчего тот возбуждался еще сильнее. - Заканчивай.

Сглотнув, Шерлок медленно подцепил большими пальцами пояс белья. Он совершенно не стеснялся наготы. Это было просто обнажённое тело, всего лишь транспорт, и уж конечно в нем не было ничего такого, чего бы Джон не видел раньше. И в то же время, отчего-то происходящее было глубоко интимно. Может быть, потому, что он был так откровенно возбужден, в то время как Джон сидел на кровати, совершенно спокойный и полностью одетый. Или, возможно, просто от того, что это был именно _Джон_.

Сделав над собой усилие, не понимая, почему он вдруг смутился, Шерлок спустил трусы, сложил их на стопку одежды и снова выпрямился. Ему хотелось выглядеть расслабленно и спокойно, но он отчетливо понимал, что ему это ни капли не удается.  
\- Ты не получал разрядки с тех пор, как я приказал не прикасаться к себе, верно? - заметил Джон, оценив степень возбуждения Шерлока.   
\- Да, хозяин. - тихо подтвердил Шерлок, хотя Джон скорее не спрашивал, а утверждал.  
\- Хорошо.  
Несколько секунд Джон просто смотрел на него с интересом. Он впитывал Шерлока целиком, его тело, его выражение лица. Наконец, Джон встал и шагнул к нему.   
\- Не шевелись, - приказал он и поднял плеть.

Шерлок ожидал прямого удара, и его мышцы напряглись. Конечно, и в этот раз Джон оказался непредсказуемым. Вместо того, чтобы приступить к порке, он просто легко пробежал кончиком плети от бедра Шерлока вверх, к ключице.  
Сдерживая вздох, Шерлок затрепетал от удовольствия.

\- Совершенно великолепно, - сказал Джон. - Ты так прекрасен. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько привлекательно выглядишь?  
\- Я не слепой, хозяин, - посмел съязвить Шерлок.

На этот раз Джон действительно ударил его, плеть коснулась тела довольно легко, но прошлась точно по правому соску. Шерлок зашипел, но пошевелиться не посмел, признав про себя, что сам спровоцировал Джона.  
\- Осторожнее с сарказмом, - предупредил Джон. - То, что это награда, от которой ты получаешь удовольствие, не означает, что я не смогу превратить это в очень неприятное наказание, если захочу.  
Ах, если бы Шерлок только мог скрыть, что от сурового голоса Джона его член стал еще тверже.  
\- Невероятно, - сказал Джон, оглядев Шерлока, и ухмыльнулся. - Отлично. Чтобы ты понял, что я не шучу, я приказываю тебе встать на носки и не опускаться на пятки, пока я не разрешу, понятно?  
\- Да, хозяин, - кивнул Шерлок и тут же выполнил приказ. 

То, как Джон поступил с ним далее, можно было назвать только жестоким. Мучительно медленно он принялся водить кончиком плети по телу Шерлока, уделив внимание каждой его части. Начав с левой щеки, Джон несколько раз скользнул плетью по губами, спустился по шее и мягко нажал в ямке, где бился пульс. Он снова обвел ключицы Шерлока и опустился ниже, чтобы покружить вокруг сосков.  
Стоять на носках, ощущая дразнящее прикосновение плети к коже, было чертовски трудно. Джон был так потрясающе сконцентрирован, его взгляд следовал за движением плети, изредка вскидываясь, чтобы проверить правильность позы или на секунду задержаться на лице Шерлока, а затем снова вернуться к скользящей по коже плетке.   
Кожаный язычок следовал по тонкой темной линии волос, спускаясь вниз по животу к паху, но не прикасаясь к члену. Вместо этого он немного пощекотал внутреннюю сторону левого бедра Шерлока.  
\- Как тебе это? - спросил Джон голосом более низким, чем обычно.  
Он отвел взгляд от левого бедра Шерлока, на бледной коже которого плеть вырисовывала маленькие дразнящие круги, и, встретившись с ним взглядом, Шерлок убедился, что Джон получает удовольствие от такого тщательного изучения его тела.  
\- Очень нравится, хозяин, - покорно ответил Шерлок, голос его дрожал, и колени тоже. - Спасибо, хозяин.  
\- Ты заслужил это, - особо подчеркнул Джон, следуя плетью вверх, в место соединения левого бедра и ноги? - В последние дни ты очень старался. Тебе хорошо от того, что ты смог порадовать меня?  
Качнувшись на носках, Шерлок почувствовал, что сейчас не время обманывать ни себя, ни Джона.   
\- Очень, хозяин. - подтвердил он.  
Ответная улыбка Джона была полна гордости и одобрения, его глаза сияли - и Шерлок понял, что его слова привели Джона в восторг.   
\- Я рад, Шерлок, - сказал Джон, сдвинул плеть и всего лишь раз дразняще провел прямо по основанию его члена. Шерлок резко выдохнул, чуть не потеряв равновесие. Он пошатнулся и опустился на правую пятку, чтобы удержаться на ногах.   
\- Прости, хозяин, - быстро сказал он, сразу же поднявшись обратно на носки. Его глаза немного расширились. Джон ведь поймет, что он это не нарочно? Однако, беспокоиться не стоило, Джон лишь уверенно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Ничего страшного. 

Он обошел Шерлока и остановился позади него. Теперь Шерлок не мог видеть, что делает Джон, но по кончику плети, все еще скользившему по его коже, очерчивая линию бедра, мог догадаться, какой частью его тела Джон сейчас любуется. Джон пробежал плетью по позвоночнику, пощекотал шею сзади, а затем скатился вниз - Шерлок старался дышать размеренно и сохранять равновесие. Он напрягся, когда кожаный язычок достиг изгиба внизу спины, но, оказалось что в это раз Джон решил просто очертить его ягодицы.  
\- Сколько раз ты бы хотел? - наконец, спросил Джон, вычерчивая плетью полосы поперек задницы Шерлока, нажимая все сильнее и сильнее.  
Шерлок подумал, что спрашивать о таком саба, которому до сих пор явно не приходилось решать подобные вопросы, в том числе и по объективным причинам, просто не честно.  
\- Сколько я заслуживаю, хозяин? - наконец, ответил он, надеясь, что Джон не решит, что он слишком уж умничает.  
Джон лишь удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Шерлок не видел его лица, но мог представить как в нетерпении сияли его голубые глаза, пристально рассматривая пока не отмеченные ягодицы.  
\- Это предмет для обсуждения, правда? - плеть остановилась на правой ягодице Шерлока. - Можешь опуститься на пятки.

Опускаясь назад в нормальное положение, Шерлок пытался собраться и подготовиться к тому, что его ждет - насколько это вообще было возможно, учитывая, что он, обнаженный и возбужденный, стоял навытяжку перед спокойным и полностью одетым домом.

\- Я жду, что ты будешь благодарить меня после каждого удара, - заявил Джон жестким, авторитарным тоном. - Я хочу быть уверен, что ты ценишь то, что я для тебя делаю, ценишь мою награду.  
\- Да, хозяин. - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Хорошо. Нагнись. Обопрись об изголовье кровати для устойчивости. Не шевелись.  
Сделав, как ему было сказано, Шерлок закрыл глаза. Его член стал совсем твердым, полностью возбужденным, волнение и желание, охватившие его во время странных ласк Джона, смешались с предвкушением от того, что сейчас произойдет.   
\- Приготовься.

Первый сильный и резкий удар обжег его кожу. Глаза Шерлока распахнулись, полоска кожи вспыхнула, и затем приятно потеплела и засаднила.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - выдохнул он.  
Следующий удар последовал тут же, вычерчивая еще одну горящую линию поперек правой ягодицы Шерлока. Он мог представить, как быстро на его бледной коже нальется тонкий красный след.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин. - повторил Шерлок, вцепляясь руками в деревянную спинку кровати, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
В следующие несколько минут в комнате слышались лишь шлепки плети о кожу Шерлока и бесконечные " _спасибо_ ", ежеминутно сыпавшиеся с его губ.

Это было блаженство.

Член Шерлока твердел с каждым ударом плети все сильнее и сильнее. Это было больше, чем удовольствие: резкие удары плети, расцветающие на коже ожоги, уступающие место приятной боли. Вскоре по отвердевшему до предела члену скатилась капля предэякулята, и со следующим ударом Шерлок издал короткий, низкий стон.  
\- Я думаю еще три, - сказал Джон и легко коснулся поврежденной кожи большим пальцем. Шерлок едва не всхлипнул, так это было хорошо. - Все в порядке?  
\- Да, хозяин, - пробормотал Шерлок, - пожалуйста.

Оставшиеся три удара были чистым наслаждением. Шерлок не сдерживал стоны, всякий раз срывавшиеся с его губ. Его последнее _спасибо, хозяин_ звучало как всхлип экстаза, даже для его собственных ушей.  
Он услышал, что Джон отступает в сторону и обернулся, но не смог ничего рассмотреть - все перед глазами было размыто. Моргнув, Шерлок понял, что во время последних ударов на глазах его выступили слезы. Но сейчас ему было на это наплевать, он лишь крепко сжал веки, чтобы стоявшая в глазах влага пролилась на щеки.  
Когда его зрение снова прояснилось, он увидел что Джон положил плеть на край кровати и теперь внимательно разглядывал его.  
\- Выпрямись, - приказал он, и Шерлок подчинился, убирая руки со спинки кровати и осторожно выпрямляясь.  
\- Вот это да, - сказал Джон подрагивающим от удовольствия голосом. Его щеки горели, он не отрывал взгляда от члена Шерлока. - В жизни не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь получал _такое_ удовольствие от плети.   
Теперь, когда эта самая плеть больше не впивалась в его кожу, Шерлок обнаружил, что ничего не желает так страстно, как облегчения.  
Сглотнув, он быстро сжал руки в кулаки, а потом расслабил их, хоть на секунду пытаясь отвлечь себя от мучительно ноющего неудовлетворенного возбуждения.  
\- Ты выглядишь восхитительно, Шерлок, - продолжил Джон. - Действительно восхитительно. Ты невероятный.  
Шерлок решил, что еще одно "спасибо, хозяин" будет единственным подходящим ответом.   
\- Идеальный. Это чистая правда, - снова похвалил его Джон.

Он подошел ближе, осторожно, чтобы не задеть член Шерлока, поднял руку и коснулся его лица, проведя пальцами по полуоткрытым губам. На этот раз Шерлок, не раздумывая, принялся их целовать.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе? - прошептал Джон. - Хочешь кончить?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - взмолился Шерлок, - пожалуйста, хозяин.  
\- Очень хорошо, - уступил Джон и, _наконец_ , обхватил свободной рукой член Шерлока.

Единственное, на что Шерлок остался способен, это стонать от удовольствия. Пальцы Джона прижимались к его члену уверенно и твердо, обхватив его тугим кольцом, они двигались вверх-вниз по пылающей коже. Джон сильно, но мягко сдавил его, подразнил головку пальцем, с каждым движением размазывая сочащуюся смазку.  
Шерлок уже не стонал, он кричал. Его задница приятно горела, а то, что делал с ним Джон - о, насколько же лучше это было, чем прикасаться к себе самому. Рука дома на его члене означала, что он был хорошим и заслужил это. Сама эта мысль превращала удовольствие в нечто близкое к экстазу. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что губы Шерлока были приоткрыты, Джон скользнул пальцами ему в рот. Шерлок жадно втянул их и начал сосать, представляя себе, что это член Джона, который ему разрешили попробовать. Это было бы так прекрасно: твердый член дома проник бы ему в рот, безжалостно трахая его. Джон мог бы брать его так, как ему нравится, мог бы даже вставить кляп ему в рот, чтобы показать его место, а потом похвалить за то, что Шерлок был таким хорошим сабом, послушным и старательным. В конце он даже мог бы вознаградить Шерлока, кончив ему прямо в рот.

В конце концов, картины, встающие перед глазами, стали слишком возбуждающими. Бесстыдно застонав, все еще сжимая губами пальцы Джона, Шерлок кончил, заливая спермой руку дома. 

Весь дрожа, с глазами, затуманенными дымкой чистого удовольствия, Шерлок понял, что больше не способен держаться на ногах ни единой секунды.  
К счастью, Джон был не настолько увлечен происходящим, чтобы не заметить состояние Шерлока. Вытащив влажные пальцы из его рта, он быстро подхватил дрожащего после оргазма Шерлока под спину, помогая ему удержаться на ногах.  
Затем вторая рука выпустила опавший член Шерлока, и Джон подтолкнул его к кровати, неизбежно пачкая обнаженную кожу Шерлока его же собственной липкой спермой. Однако сейчас Шерлоку не было до этого никакого дела.

Он чувствовал себя благодарным и таким умиротворенным, когда Джон обвил его руки вокруг своей шеи, а своими крепко обхватил Шерлока, притягивая его ближе к себе. Практически сидя у Джона на коленях, Шерлок уткнулся лицом тому в плечо и просто дышал.

\- Великолепно, - прошептал Джон в макушку Шерлоку. - Ты изумителен, Шерлок. Ты просто чудо.

Шерлок впитывал похвалу так, будто он никогда в жизни не слышал ни одного слова одобрения. Сейчас она не заставляла его чувствовать себя раздавленным. Вдыхая запах Джона, Шерлок просто выключил внутренний голос, вечно твердивший ему, что он жалок, что он слабак - раз вот так вцепился в Джона, что он тряпка, раз награда Джона заставила его чувствовать себя благодарным и счастливым, что он омерзителен в своем блаженном упоении.  
Он знал, что уже черт знает сколько времени дрожит в объятиях Джона, но тот не выказывал признаков раздражения. Его сильные руки крепко обнимали Шерлока, а потом он наклонил голову и, все еще шепча слова похвалы, нежно поцеловал Шерлока в волосы. 

Когда трепет наслаждения и благодарности отступил, внутренние сомнения вернулись. Зад Шерлока все еще саднил, напоминая о том, что именно привело его в такое состояние. Внезапно он вывернулся из объятий Джона и пересел на некоторое расстояние от него.

Если Джона и задело или обеспокоило это внезапное бегство, он, разумеется, ничем этого не выдал. Напротив, его лицо все еще было исполненным ласки и одобрения.  
\- Было хорошо? - спросил он. - Тебе понравилось?  
Шерлок отвел взгляд, внезапно ему стало почти стыдно за его несдержанность, но он все же ответил:  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Хорошо. Я рад. Такой и должна была быть награда.  
Заинтересованный нежным тоном Джона, Шерлок снова поднял глаза, внимательно его рассматривая. Не нужно было быть консультирующим детективом, чтобы понять, что Джон возбудился, и эрекция его ничуть не опала за все то время, что он держал в объятиях отходящего от оргазма Шерлока. Тем не менее, он не показывал ничего, кроме расположения, никаких признаков того, что он сейчас схватит Шерлока за руку и потребует ответной услуги.

Шерлок понимал, что теперь его очередь доставить удовольствие Джону, в конце концов, тот так хорошо позаботился о его нуждах. Шерлок вспомнил, какое наслаждение доставляли ему пальцы Джона во рту всего несколько минут назад, но теперь повторить подобное уже не казалось ему заманчивой перспективой. Он не из тех сабов, что жадно кидаются обсасывать член своего дома в любой удобный момент. Пасть на колени перед Джоном и умолять использовать его рот теперь казалось невероятно унизительным, и не важно, что там выдавал раньше его затуманенный дофамином мозг.   
Уж лучше он доведет Джона до оргазма каким-нибудь менее унизительным способом, только бы тот не обиделся. Он ведь в самом деле мастерски орудовал плеткой и заслужил благодарность Шерлока. 

Однако, к удивлению Шерлока, стоило ему потянуться к ширинке Джона, как тот довольно решительно оттолкнул его руку.  
\- Не нужно, - сказал он вежливо, но твердо, - это было только для тебя.  
Шерлок непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, - продолжил Джон и снова улыбнулся. - Просто полежи немного, хорошо? Я пойду и найду что-нибудь, чтобы привести тебя в порядок. 

Шерлок поступил, как ему было сказано, лег в кровать и обхватил себя руками. Глубоко дыша, он заметил, что сильно пахнет сексом и немного Джоном. Неожиданно он понял, что это сочетание было довольно приятным.

***

Джон ушел домой ближе к вечеру, оставив Шерлока с исполосованной отлично нанесенным рубцами задницей и двумя парами крайне расслабленных конечностей.

Шерлок лежал на диване, закутанный в свой синий домашний халат и погружённый в свои мысли.   
Конечно же, его проклятая двойственная натура не могла позволить ему просто парить в облаках, наслаждаясь посторгазменным блаженством и удовлетворенной потребностью подчинения, вместо этого заставляя переживать о случившемся.

После порки, Джон позаботился о нем куда внимательнее, чем требовалось: привел его в порядок, любовно вымыл и удостоверился, что с ним все будет хорошо. Он даже предложил обработать рубцы заживляющей мазью, но Шерлок отказался. Ему хотелось, чтобы осталось какое-то напоминание о более чем приятной награде. Ему нравилось прикасаться к рубцам, чтобы снова вызвать теплое покалывание, напоминающее о том, как профессионально Джон управлялся с плетью.

Но было кое-что, что сильно мешало ему сосредоточиться на приятных мыслях, - то, что Джон ему отказал.  
Дом не захотел, чтобы Шерлок удовлетворил его, и Шерлоку оставалось лишь гадать, почему. Джон вне всякого сомнения был возбужден, это было более чем очевидно. Шерлок мог насчитать, как минимум, 5 вербальных и несчетное количество телесных признаков, откровенно сигнализировавших о том, что Джон: а) хотел заняться сексом, б) хотел заняться им с Шерлоком.  
Но он не позволил Шерлоку прикоснуться к нему, сразу же оттолкнул его руку, а потом ухаживал за ним так, будто Шерлок был самый любимым и самым послушным сабом на земле.

Почему он отказался? Это не было пустым бахвальством, когда Шерлок говорил, что знает бессчетное количество способов удовлетворить дома. В юности Шерлок часто соглашался на все, что хотели от него домы, вне зависимости от собственных желаний. Даже если происходящее ему не нравилось, по завершении он получал отличный опыт.   
Сейчас он уже перерос эту стадию, и то, что прошлой ночью он извивался на простынях, мечтая отсосать Джону, имело вполне конкретное объяснение. Как и все сабы, он испытывал наслаждение, даря удовольствие дому. Как бы он не бесился от этого, это было в его природе.

Но Джон отказал ему и изображал внимательную сиделку, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться своим правом доминанта. Неужели он считал, что Шерлок недостаточно хорош для него? Нужно ли было Шерлоку заслужить право удовлетворить Джона сексуально, как-то доказать ему, что он достоин оказывать такие услуги?  
Как бы ни отвратительна Шерлоку была это мысль, он все же заколебался.

Что если это и _была_ причина? Джон был выдающимся домом, в тысячу раз лучше, чем все его бывшие домы. Он идеально подходил Шерлоку, так, возможно, Шерлоку стоило подарить ему такое удовольствие? Может, ему нужно было унизиться, прижаться лицом к промежности Джона и смотреть на него умоляющими глазами? Может быть, в следующий раз, когда он опустится на колени перед Джоном, ему так и сделать - затрепетать ресницами и дрожащим голосом вымаливать член Джона, обещая, что он будет так сильно стараться, если только Джон разрешит ему попробовать?  
Не то чтобы бы эта идея была полностью лишена эротизма. В других обстоятельствах Шерлок даже мог бы найти ее скорее привлекательной, чем унизительной. В конце концов, когда Джон удовлетворял его рукой, он только и мечтал о том, как его твердый член заткнет ему рот.

Так, может, Джону только того и нужно? 

Шерлок не мог представить ничего более унизительного, чем умолять об этом без соответствующей просьбы, вне подходящей ситуации, без какого бы то ни было побуждения, но пришел к выводу, что ему придется через это пройти, просто чтобы Джон почувствовал себя счастливым и не бросил его.   
Шерлок и так уже играл с огнем, отказавшись от отношений с обязательствами, он вовсю пользовался услугами дома, не обещая ни преданности, ни постоянства в ответ. Боже, он даже отказался признавать дома на публике. Джон не получал от Майкрофта денег, так чего ради ему оставаться с Шерлоком надолго?

Очевидно, что, если он будет и дальше игнорировать сексуальные потребности Джона, их договоренность, до сих пор отлично работавшая, очень быстро подойдет к отвратительному финалу.

Сложив руки у подбородка, Шерлок закрыл глаза. Ему нужен был план, как удовлетворить Джона наилучшим образом.

К счастью, он всегда был хорош в решении подобных вопросов.


	4. Chapter 4

К концу следующего дня Шерлок не только решил дело Лестрейда, но и составил план, как дать Джону то, что ему нужно.

Шерлок знал, что ему придется вести себя очень осторожно. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Джон догадался, что он пытается манипулировать им, а не следует своим искренним желаниям. Также ему не стоило казаться слишком горячим, чтобы Джон не подумал, что он надеется на что-то серьезное.  
Шерлок все еще не хотел, чтобы Джон надел на него ошейник, не искал серьезных отношений. Он очень дорожил собственной независимостью.

Он просто хотел, чтобы кто-то заботился о нем, не требуя ничего взамен, и готов был приложить кое-какие усилия, чтобы удержать подходящего человека.

Ему придется балансировать на тонкой грани: показать Джону, что он хочет подчиняться ему сексуально, хочет удовлетворять его, одновременно давая понять, что, не смотря на это, он не заинтересован в чем-то большем.  
Это было непростой задачей, но Шерлок был уверен, что справится. Он это сделает. Он удержит Джона рядом так долго, как только сможет, без принятия каких-либо обязательств.  
Первым делом ему стоило, конечно же, позвать Джона не дожидаясь, пока он сам назначит встречу. Лучший способ продемонстрировать Джону его желание - это начать умолять его прийти до того, как он сам инициирует встречу.

Он написал Джону тихим субботним днем, составив сообщение так, чтобы оно не было чересчур сухим, но в то же время содержало достаточно четкую просьбу о встрече.

Естественно, Джон тут же объявился.  
От Шерлока, таким образом, не укрылось, что, кроме встреч с ним, в жизни Джона Уотсона происходило не так уж много событий. Шерлок легко вычислил, что Джон работал в небольшой клинике, т.к. скудной армейской пенсии на жизнь не хватало, и иногда ходил выпить с парой старых приятелей, а кроме этого ничем особенно и не занимался.  
Однако это вовсе не означало, что Шерлок мог расслабиться и не беспокоиться о том, что Джон однажды уйдет. Наоборот, это лишь увеличило риск того, что Джон рано или поздно решит заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, чем тратить время на рутинную работу и бесперспективную связь.

Джон в этот раз выглядел более измотанным, чем обычно, без сомнения из-за ночных кошмаров, преследовавших его после возвращения из Афганистана. Тем не менее, он был в хорошем настроении и лучезарно улыбнулся Шерлоку, когда тот открыл ему дверь.

Конечно же, Шерлок распланировал каждую деталь сегодняшней встречи, включая приветствие.  
Следуя выработанному плану, Шерлок намерено опустил глаза, но поднял подбородок повыше, явно приглашая к поцелую.

Джон взглянул на него, сделал шаг навстречу и небрежно прижался губами ко рту саба в целомудренном, но крепком поцелуе.  
\- Здравствуй, хозяин, - сказал Шерлок, когда Джон отстранился, чуть менее тихим, чем обычно, голосом, - спасибо, что так быстро пришел.  
\- Без проблем, - тут же заверил его Джон. Он стал подниматься по лестнице, и Шерлок последовал за ним, отставая всего на полшага - как раз достаточная дистанция, чтобы создать видимость подчинения. - Ты можешь обращаться ко мне в любое время, когда тебе нужно.

Шерлок сохранил эти слова в памяти, чтобы проанализировать их позже.

Войдя в гостиную, он сразу же ринулся ухаживать за Джоном. Подхватил куртку, когда Джон разделся, усадил Джона на идеально пустой диван, а потом предложил чашку чая.   
Джон с радостью согласился, хотя Шерлок заметил, что его услужливость не усыпила бдительность Джона. Он смотрел на Шерлока даже пристальнее, чем обычно. Шерлок не мог не оценить проницательность дома. Джон и раньше доказывал, как хорошо он может распознавать намерения саба, даже такого необычного, как Шерлок. 

Джон устроился со своим чаем на диване, а Шерлок встал на колени у его ног, на небольшом расстоянии. Пока еще было не время переходить к сексу. Даже дурак догадался бы, что тут что-то не чисто, а Джон, судя по тому, что успел узнать о нем Шерлок, был далеко не дурак.

\- Ты мог бы сделать и себе, - тепло сказал Джон, приподняв чашку, чтобы пояснить, о чем речь, - я не против, чтобы ты посидел со мной, тем более, что ты такой внимательный сегодня.  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
\- Не хочу пить, хозяин, - ответил он. - Кроме того, я с большим удовольствием побуду пока тут.  
Джон улыбнулся в чашку.  
\- Я отчетливо помню, что еще три недели назад тебе это было отвратительно, - заметил он.  
\- Я отчетливо помню, что ты сказал, что это право, которое я должен заслужить. - С умным видом ответил Шерлок.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Да, совершенно верно. И ты, конечно же, уже его заслужил. Более чем заслужил. Я никогда не встречал саба, который бы так быстро делал успехи. Но, ты так же и самый сложный саб, из всех, что у меня были.   
Шерлок довольно усмехнулся  
\- А сколько у тебя было сабов, хозяин?  
Джон улыбнулся вызывающе.  
\- Почему бы тебе не вычислить это?

В воодушевлении Шерлок немного подвинулся вперед, чтобы лучше видеть Джона. Он вглядывался в него, мысленно с бешеной скоростью анализируя информацию, и прибавляя к ней все, что успел узнать о Джоне к этому моменту.  
\- Посмотрим. - начал он. - Тебе 41, плюс/минус год. Ты был довольно застенчивым подростком, несмотря на статус доминанта, и, судя по твоему ответственному отношению к сабам, до 18 у тебя никого не было. Получается 23 активных года, из них вычитаем 8 - время службы в армии. В вооруженных силах вообще не слишком много сабов, к тому же ты слишком профессионален, чтобы смешивать работу и отношения. Итого: 15 лет. Я первый саб, которого ты взял после Афганистана, и первый, кого ты выбрал, потому что тебя попросили. Тебе была интересна сложная задача, новизна. Ты сделал это из интереса, а не из-за денег, что ясно доказывается твоим отказом от оплаты. Обычно ты более традиционен, тебе требуется время, чтобы выбрать партнера и построить с ним отношения. Средняя продолжительность отношений между неженатыми в нашем городе около 2,5 лет, но, учитывая твой характер и тщательный выбор партнера, повысим до трех. Прибавим к этому время на восстановление после разрывов и на поиск нового партнера, - итак, я бы сказал, что у тебя было 4 постоянных саба и не более 15 коротких отношений и случайных связей. Верно?

К концу речи Джон сидел, раскрыв рот, и Шерлок ощутил удовлетворение. Было так захватывающе использовать дедукцию, особенно с Джоном, которого она явно поражала, но не обижала.  
Когда дом обнаружил, что сидит с отпавшей челюстью, он лишь одобрительно улыбнулся и, крепко обхватив кружку двумя руками, сказал:  
\- Блестяще. Абсолютно блестяще.  
\- Я все правильно определил? - нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.  
\- 4 постоянных саба - верно, - сказал Джон. - И насчет службы в армии ты не ошибся. Все в точку. Но ты не разгадал, что в университете у меня был бурный период. Удвой второе число, и ты будешь близок к истине. - Он лукаво подмигнул Шерлоку, смотревшему на него с искренним изумлением.  
\- Правда? - переспросил тот. - Бурный период?  
\- Так всегда бывает с тихонями, - ответил Джон и с удовольствием отхлебнул чай.   
\- Только дурак мог бы счесть тебя скучным, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок, игнорируя досаду на неидеальную дедукцию.   
\- Тихий и скучный не совсем одно и то же, но спасибо за комплимент. Я уверен, что в мире не так уж много вещей, которые ты не находишь скучными.   
\- Да, хозяин. Очень немного.

Они некоторое время лишь напряженно смотрели друг на друга, и Шерлок вдруг понял, что настал идеальный момент для того, чтобы начать приводить его план в исполнение. Придвинувшись к ногам Джона, Шерлок чуть приподнял голову, и Джон, поняв намек, запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока.   
Несколько минут Шерлок просто наслаждался ласкавшими его пальцами, а дом молча пил свой чай. Это было очень приятно, даже интимно. Однако Шерлок не мог позволить себе расслабиться и забыть о плане, ему нужно было держать себя в руках.

Он следил за кружкой Джона и, как только чай в ней закончился, осторожно взял ее из рук Джона и поставил на кофейный столик.  
\- Ты такой внимательный сегодня, - прокомментировал Джон с улыбкой, убирая руку с головы Шерлока. - Ты как будто гораздо более расслаблен сейчас, на это есть какая-то причина?  
\- Моя награда, хозяин. - Ответил Шерлок тщательно выверенным тоном - смесь желания и легкого колебания. - Я действительно получил удовольствие.   
\- Я рад. Как твои рубцы?  
\- Заживают хорошо, хозяин. - Честно ответил ему Шерлок. - Хотя еще саднят немного, когда я к ним прикасаюсь.  
\- И тебе это нравится?   
\- Да, хозяин. Очень.  
Услышав эти слова, Джон расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Отлично, как я уже говорил, ты заслужил это, и я уверен, что очень скоро ты снова получишь награду, если будешь продолжать в том же духе.  
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок, изобразив на лице улыбку благодарную, но не до такой степени, чтобы это шло в противоречие с его характером, Он сделал вид, что заколебался немного, а затем неуверенно продолжил. - Вот только ...  
Джон тут же заглотил наживку. Насколько успел узнать Шерлок, если что-то и могло заставить Джона забеспокоиться, так это, когда саб не мог толком выразить свои желания и впечатления.  
\- Что такое, Шерлок? - участливо спросил Джон. - Я что-то сделал не так?  
\- Не совсем, хозяин. Это было...после. После награды, после того, как я, ну, _закончил_.  
Он прочистил горло, будто стесняясь своего дрожащего голоса.  
\- Да? - нежно подтолкнул Джон.  
\- Ты не разрешил мне прикоснуться к тебе, - сказал Шерлок напустив на себя умоляющий вид. - Не позволил мне удовлетворить тебя.   
Джон ничего не ответил, и Шерлок надавил немного сильнее.   
\- Я хотел сделать тебе приятно, хозяин, - продолжил Шерлок. - Хотел дать что-то взамен. И на самом деле я и теперь все еще хочу.   
Джон сглотнул, явно соблазнившись предложением Шерлока, и Шерлок воспользовался возможностью скользнуть рукой на бедро Джона.  
\- Ты позволишь мне, хозяин? Сейчас? - спросил он, заставляя себя говорить с придыханием. - Пожалуйста, хозяин. Я буду так стараться для тебя, я отлично поработаю ртом, если ты мне позволишь. Мне так понравились твои пальцы во рту, они были такими требовательными, а твой член, я уверен, будет еще лучше. Я бы...  
\- Прекрати, - гаркнул Джон.

Он стряхнул руку Шерлока со своей ноги, поднялся и отскочил от коленопреклоненного Шерлока. Шерлок не мог решить, на что следует обращать внимание - на очевидную выпуклость на брюках дома или на его шокированное выражение лица.

\- Что происходит? Какого черта ты вытворяешь? - воскликнул Джон.   
Положив руки на бедра, Шерлок ошеломленно уставился на него.  
\- Я хочу удовлетворить тебя, хозяин, - повторил он практически беззвучно. - Мне казалось, это очевидно.  
\- О, еще как очевидно. Очевидно, что ты ломаешь комедию! Тебе вовсе не хочется стоять тут на коленях и умолять о моем члене. О чем ты вообще думал?  
Внезапно почувствовав себя припертым к стенке, Шерлок сделал то единственное, что ему пришло в голову - продолжил врать.  
\- Я не ломал комедию, хозяин, - заверил он. - Ничего подобного! Я правда хочу этого. Пожалуйста, хозяин, поверь мне.  
\- Прекрати! Перестань мне врать! - выпалил Джон. - Возможно, мы не так давно знакомы, но я успел выучить, как ты выглядишь, когда на самом деле чего-то хочешь. Тебя разрывают противоречия. Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что хочешь этого, и в жизни не поддашься, пока я тебя не направлю. Ты самый неуверенный и упрямый саб, с которым я когда-либо сталкивался, и, Шерлок, я сомневаюсь, что ты вдруг чудесным образом радикально переменился. Ты никогда не позволил бы себе встать на колени у моих ног и умолять о моем члене _таким голосом_. Ты бы лгал себе, ты бы не признался, что наслаждаешься этим, пока не кончил бы, просто отсасывая у меня.   
Шерлок застыл не в силах произнести ни слова. Он знал, что Джон наблюдателен, но такого не ожидал. Выходит, ему нужно было изображать сомнения, чтобы одурачить дома? Так или иначе, теперь все равно ничего не выйдет. Но ведь он верно разгадал желания Джона?

\- Скажи мне. _Сейчас же_ скажи мне, чего ты пытаешься этим добиться? - продолжил Джон, но Шерлок не ответил. - _Быстро_ , Шерлок.  
\- Я не лгал, когда говорил, что пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно, хозяин, - наконец сказал Шерлок. - на самом деле, я...  
\- _Черт подери_ , Шерлок, - снова взорвался Джон, перебив Шерлока и рассерженно скрестив руки на груди. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем опустить взгляд на саба. - Поднимись, поднимись сейчас же и сядь на диван. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стоял на коленях, если я не уверен, что ты в самом деле этого хочешь. И не называй меня _хозяин_ , пока мы со всем этим не разберемся. 

Шерлок подчинился, обрадованный тем, что может сесть на диван. Внезапно он почувствовал невероятную слабость в коленях. Он просчитывал возможность отказа Джона, конечно он учел это. Но не ожидал, что тот разгадает его план так быстро. И не думал, что он отреагирует так бурно.  
\- Послушай меня, Шерлок. Сейчас мы не дом и саб, мы просто поговорим как два обычных человека. Никаких "хозяин", никаких смиренных взглядов, просто разговор. Очень важно, чтобы ты это понимал. Хорошо?  
В ошеломлении Шерлок кивнул.

Ему не нужно было называть Джона _хозяин_ , не нужно было стоять на коленях, не нужно делать ничего хоть сколько-нибудь покорного. Они снова вернулись к началу. Джон больше не вел себя, как дом Шерлока.  
Понятно. Очень понятно.

Шерлок не просто провалил свой замысел, он одним махом уничтожил весь прогресс, которого они достигли. Вместо того чтобы укрепить и обезопасить их отлично работавшие отношения, он разрушил их.  
\- Может, теперь ты, наконец, скажешь мне, что это было? Чего ты добивался? - Потребовал Джон. - Кажется, я с самого начала ясно объяснил, что думаю о манипуляциях.  
\- Я пытался сделать тебе хорошо, - снова повторил Шерлок и понял, что ему не хватает обращения "хозяин". Как глупо с его стороны!  
Джон опустился на диван рядом с Шерлоком, потер глаза и раздраженно выдохнул.   
\- Ладно, - смягчился он. - В каком смысле - сделать мне хорошо?  
\- В сексуальном, естественно, - ответил Шерлок. Показалось, или его голос прозвучал грубее, чем ему хотелось? - Я хотел, чтобы ты кончил.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Это не дело - оставлять тебя неудовлетворенным. - Теперь его тон определенно был разраженным. Может, он, сам того не осознавая, злился на Джона? Но нет, он не чувствовал злости. Он ощущал себя тупым, сентиментальным и почти оцепеневшим. Хотя тон его голоса говорил другое. - Я боялся, что тебе скоро надоест тратить на меня время, ничего не получая взамен.  
\- Ничего не получая? - Прервал его Джон, нахмурившись. - Я не понимаю.   
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но тут громко зазвонил телефон. Рингтон Лестрейда. Моргнув, Шерлок запустил руку в карман брюк.

\- Из полиции, - пояснил он Джону, ответил на звонок и выслушал, что говорил Лестрейд.  
Шерлок не чувствовал большого воодушевления и довольно равнодушно пообещал инспектору подъехать, даже не расспросив о деталях дела, как обычно делал, когда Лестрейд звал его расследовать убийство.  
\- Я ухожу, - коротко бросил он, нажав отбой, и поднялся с дивана.

Джон пробежал рукой по волосам, явно расстроенный.  
\- Тебе действительно кажется, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы все бросить? - спросил он.  
\- Произошло убийство, меня вызвали помочь. Я думал, мы договорились, что не смешиваем отношения и работу?  
Немного озадаченный, Джон кивнул.  
\- Это так, - кивнул он. - Но разве ты не хочешь...  
\- Нет, _Джон_. Мы договорились, что наша связь никак не скажется на моей работе. Если ты не будешь уважать правила, которые мы установили, я не думаю, что у нас что-то получится в будущем.

Произнеся эти слова, Шерлок понял, что не хотел чтобы это прозвучало вот так. Ему не хотелось, чтобы голос его звучал грубо, властно и безжалостно - что может быть более отталкивающим в голосе саба? Он ведь понял, что Джон не собирался нарушать правила, он просто хотел во всем разобраться. 

Но Шерлок вовсе не хотел разбираться. Шерлок вообще не хотел говорить об этом. Разговоры только окончательно все испортят.

Все, чего сейчас хотел Шерлок, это уйти и заняться расследованием, и выбросить из головы Джона Уотсона и их рушащиеся отношения. 

\- Прости, - тихо сказал Джон. - Конечно, ты можешь идти работать, если хочешь.  
Быстро кивнув, Шерлок ушел в спальню взять шарф и ключи. Когда он вернулся в гостиную за пальто, Джон уже надел куртку и теперь смотрел на него с беспокойством.  
\- Тогда я поеду домой, - сообщил дом, - ты можешь позвонить или написать мне, когда закончишь с делом, хорошо?  
\- Ладно, - ответил Шерлок и поспешил за ним.  
\- Нам действительно нужно поговорить! - сказал Джон ему вслед, но Шерлок не стал отвечать.  
Нужно было раскрыть убийство. Сейчас ничего больше не имело значения.

***

Лестрейд мог быть дураком во многих вещах, но он все же был самым понимающим человеком во всем Скотленд-ярде, насколько мог судить Шерлок. Инспектор сразу чувствовал, если что-то было не так.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, как только Шерлок прошел за оградительную ленту и поднялся по ступенькам, не обратив никакого внимания на Донован и остальных. - Ты какой-то взволнованный  
\- Я в порядке, Лестрейд.  
\- Точно?  
\- Я уже сказал, что _в порядке_. Тело?  
\- В спальне.

Местом преступления оказался дом в тихом районе Лондона. Подходящее место для домашнего насилия. Если бы Шерлоку не так сильно нужно было отвлечься, он бы лишь посмеялся над глупостью этой "загадки" и снова уехал.  
Тело он обнаружил на кровати. Мертвая женщина, явно саб, все еще стояла на коленях на кровати, руки ее были привязаны к противоположным сторонам изголовья кожаными шнурами. Она немного сползла вниз и, судя по состоянию ее запястий, явно пыталась вырваться из своих пут. Шерлоку потребовался лишь один быстрый взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что белый кожаный ошейник на ее шее был затянут слишком сильно. Он перекрыл ей доступ воздуха.

\- Вы действительно не можете определить, от чего она умерла, без моей помощи? - ухмыльнулся Шерлок и обернулся к Лестрейду. - Вижу, что Андерсона вы к этому делу не привлекали. Естественно, любой другой хоть сколько-нибудь компетентный судмедэксперт смог бы это определить.   
\- Мы, конечно же, знаем, что она задохнулась. Но мы не знаем обстоятельств. Ее жена сейчас в командировке в Дубае, так что у нее довольно надежное алиби.  
Сдержавшись, чтобы не начать перечислять по крайней мере пять способов, которыми жена могла бы убить женщину, находясь на другом конце света, Шерлок кивнул.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Лестрейд, - кто-то вскрыл заднюю дверь и похитил несколько ценных вещей. Сейф взломан, а столовую явно обыскивали в поисках серебра. Уверен, что жена заявит о еще каких-нибудь пропажах.  
\- Очевидно, это сделал ее любовник. - Оборвал его Шерлок, теряя терпение. - Он разыграл взлом, чтобы запутать вас, но ее тело говорит само за себя. Это был секс по взаимному согласию, а не изнасилование случайным грабителем.  
Лестрейд моргнул.  
\- Брошенный любовник? Ты думаешь?  
Закатив глаза, Шерлок снизошел до того, чтобы объяснить.  
\- Не брошенный. Просто посмотри на нее, Лестрейд. Да, ясно, что она пыталась вырваться, но ее маникюр в полном порядке. Если бы она пыталась отбиться в процессе связывания, ее маникюр точно был бы поврежден, а он не тронут. Она начала вырываться, только, когда стала задыхаться. Ожоги на ее ногах точно нанесены во время любовной игры: они чистые и аккуратные, потому что она стояла спокойно, как и полагается маленькому покорному сабу. Все было сделано с любовью.  
На этом месте Шерлок остановился. Он внезапно сглотнул сдавивший горло комок. Каким-то образом увиденное на месте преступления зацепило его, хотя там не было ничего, что затрагивало бы его лично.  
Сделав над собой усилие, чтобы выйти из ступора, Шерлок продолжил   
\- Проникновение было очень грубым, но желанным, я бы даже сказал, что она сжимала бедра, чтобы усилить ощущения. Теперь посмотри на ее позу. Убийца не швырял ее по кровати после того, как привязал, как он делал бы, если бы ненавидел ее и пытался убить. Ее волосы - вероятно он теребил их, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание, привести ее в чувство. К сожалению, к тому времени она уже была мертва.  
\- Так ты хочешь сказать?..  
\- Эротическая игра в удушение пошла очень, очень неправильно, - заключил Шерлок. - Должно быть, он так увлекся сношением, что забыл, что перекрыл ей кислород. Он убил ее случайно, потом запаниковал, разыграл взлом, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение, и сбежал. Уверен, украденные вещи вы найдете в мусорном баке неподалеку от дома.   
Лестрейд еще раз оглядел тело и кивнул угрюмо, но одобрительно.  
\- Ясно. Есть идеи, как найти убийцу?  
\- Ее телефон он точно забрал с собой, а в квартире никаких бумажек с именем или номером телефона Вы не найдете - она не настолько глупа. Но попробуйте проверить ее электронную почту. Если судить по компьютеру в гостиной, их роман начался на сайте знакомств.  
\- Я поручу кому-нибудь заняться этим, - сказал Лестрейд, доставая свой телефон.  
\- Тебе не понадобится специалист. Я уверен, что сайт остался в закладках, а пароль сохранен. Сомневаюсь, что компьютер серьезно защищен. Но если все же понадобится пароль, попробуй кличку ее кошки "Минти"  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Это все? - спросил Шерлок.  
\- Я...да. Но, Шерлок...

Развернувшись, Шерлок устремился прочь из комнаты, не попрощавшись.  
Однако, как оказалось, он недооценил степень беспокойства Лестрейда. Он едва успел миновать заградительную ленту, как рука инспектора резко опустилась на его плечо.

\- Шерлок, подожди, - сказал он, дыхание его немного сбилось.

Рыча от раздражения, Шерлок развернулся и со злостью посмотрел на него.

\- Что такое?- зарычал он. - Нашел еще одно тело в шкафу?  
\- Ради бога, Шерлок, с тобой действительно что-то происходит. Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось, - повторил Шерлок, стряхивая руку Лестрейда. Он знал, что еще одно бегство ситуацию не исправит. Лучше он приложит все усилия, чтобы инспектор убедился, что с ним все хорошо, и оставил его в покое.  
\- Вообще-то, совершенно очевидно, что случилось. Это из-за того человека, что был в прошлый раз на месте преступления? Дом? Небольшого роста, светлые волосы?  
\- Нет, - снова зарычал Шерлок.  
Даже не будучи гением дедукции, Лестрейд понял, что   
Шерлок защищается.

\- Значит, из-за него. Он твой новый дом? Он доставляет тебе неприятности? Он казался довольно злым на прошлой неделе, он...что-то сделал тебе?  
\- К чему ты ведешь? - вопросил Шерлок гневно  
Лестрейд поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
\- Я ни к чему не веду. Я просто делаю предположения, потому что ты мне не говоришь, кто этот человек, твой дом или нет.  
\- Я не хочу от этом говорить, - отрезал Шерлок.  
\- Если мне покажется, что ты подвергаешься насилию в этих отношениях, я вызову этого парня на допрос. Возможно даже позвоню твоему брату, если доказательств у меня будет недостаточно.  
\- Не _смей_! - предупредил Шерлок, угрожающе наступая на Лестрейда.  
\- Послушай, Шерлок. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне все полностью, но, как минимум, разубеди меня, что тебе плохо из-за твоего дома. Ты явно на грани. Я точно знаю, что что-то произошло, что-то большее, чем безобидная ссора. Иначе это бы тебя так не задело.  
Когда Шерлок не ответил, Лестрейд добавил:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я тоже саб. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, я пойму.  
\- Не думаю, что ты поймешь, - отозвался Шерлок, внезапно почувствовав, что слишком устал, чтобы обороняться дальше. Его плечи опустились.  
\- Расскажи мне, - попросил Лестрейд.

Пару секунд Шерлок просто смотрел на Лестрейда. На его лице написано было искренне участие, но Шерлока заинтересовало не это. Он вдруг задумался о том, каково Лестрейду быть сабом.  
Конечно, инспектор не делал из своей ориентации секрета, однако должность детективного инспектора Скотленд-ярда предполагала соответствие некоторым стандартам. И то, что инспектор было сабом, в данном случае было куда больше, чем просто маленький недостаток.  
Подчиненные-доминанты пытаются манипулировать тобой, или даже проявляют неуважение. Приходится допрашивать грубых и агрессивных доминантов подозреваемых. Коллеги доминанты пытаются подорвать твой авторитет. Каждый день становится настоящей борьбой со стереотипами.  
И, если афишировать, что ты саб, у тебя ничего не получится. Лестрейд никогда не носил свой ошейник на работу, несомненно именно поэтому его довольно консервативная жена ушла от него. Он так же никогда не говорил о своей ориентации, избегая этой темы до тех пор, пока это было возможно. Его волосы были очень коротко острижены, что скорее было характерно для доминанта, так же как его манера речи и поведения - иногда, чтобы произвести впечатление сильного и уверенного руководителя, он вынужден был имитировать типичные для доминанта жесты.

Возможно Лестрейд бы и понял его. Он знал, что это такое, когда тебя душит необходимость подчиняться. И конечно, наверняка временами Лестрейд, как и Шерлок, отчаянно сетовал, что не родился домом.  
\- Он не мой дом, - сказал Шерлок.- Не в обычном смысле. Он помогает мне и все. Никаких ошейников, никаких обязательств, просто немного руководства.  
\- Это обычное дело. И вы поссорились?  
\- Не то что бы поссорились, скорее это было...недопонимание.  
Лестрейд слушал Шерлока очень внимательно, но, задавая вопрос, постарался изобразить нейтральное выражение лица:  
\- Он слишком надавил? Попросил тебя о чем-то, к чему ты не был готов?   
\- Нет, это я надавил, - признался Шерлок. - Я сделал кое-какие заключения о том, чего он ожидает от меня.  
Лестрейд неудачно попытался скрыть улыбку.  
\- Ты пытался вычислить, чего он от тебя ожидает? - спросил он.  
\- Ничего такого, чего я не делал бы раньше, - подтвердил Шерлок, немного задетый иронией Лестрейда.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что отношения с домом - это не расследование преступления? Нет никаких неопровержимых фактов, к которым тебе нужно найти подсказки, чтобы вычислить правду. Он может передумать, он может захотеть чего-то, чего не сможет попросить у тебя. Список бесконечен.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, что это была плохая идея, - рыкнул Шерлок, снова защищаясь. - Ты прав, а я нет. Доволен? Я совершенно уверен, что в любом случае скоро все закончится, так что твои советы бесполезны.  
\- Все настолько плохо?  
\- Да.  
\- Вы поговорили об этом, как следует? Если ты не сделал чего-то совершенно неэтичного, я уверен, вы сможете с этим разобраться.  
Шерлок не хотел отвечать на это. Видя его нежелание, Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
\- Послушай, я не знаю этого дома, я могу только предполагать, что человек, который взялся за тебя, учитывая твой неконтролируемый характер, который ты не раз демонстрировал на месте преступления, человек, который соглашается на то, что ты забываешь о свидании, стоит случиться убийству, как мне кажется, заинтересован в том, чтобы сохранить отношения. Понятно, что сейчас ты расстроен, но раз ты решил все-таки поделиться со мной, значит это кое-что значит для тебя. Пойди и поговори с ним. Вы во всем разберетесь. А если нет, то и скатертью ему дорога.  
Шерлок не нашел в себе сил сказать Лестрейду, что он не хочет говорить Джону скатертью дорога. Совсем не хочет.

***

Шерлок, конечно же, знал, где живет Джон. Он вычислил его адрес еще в первые дни, когда Джон согласился взяться за него. Хотя ни разу там не появлялся. 

По адресу он догадался, что район будет не особо фешенебельным, но никак не ожидал, что дома в нем будут напоминать обувные коробки.   
Здание, в котором жил Джон, было старым и грязным. Район не был бедным, но, он, конечно, был куда хуже Бейкер стрит, и, похоже, цены на жилье тут были чудовищно завышенными, учитывая плачевное состояние домов.  
Квартира Джона находилась на 4 этаже, и лифт, естественно, не работал. Шерлок быстро взбежал по ступенькам, стараясь снова не разволноваться.

И Джон, и Лестрейд считали, что разговор все исправит, и Шерлок решил не спрашивать Джона, можно ли ему прийти. Если все пойдет не так, он сможет бросить все и уйти.

Он позвонил в звонок, под которым была небольшая табличка "Д. Уотсон". И вскоре услышал шаги Джона за дверью. Джон открыл быстро и, судя по выражению его лица, Шерлок застал его врасплох.

\- Шерлок, - удивленно сказал он. - Я...ты посылал сообщение, что придешь?  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Шерлок - Это было спонтанное решение.  
Без дальнейших церемоний он прошел мимо Джона в маленькую квартиру. И тут же понял, что Джон не один.  
В единственной комнате сидела симпатичная женщина-саб, заняв одно из двух кресел. У нее были длинные каштановые волосы и нежные черты лица, макияж и одежда были тщательно подобраны. По тому, как комфортно она чувствовала себя у Джона, Шерлок понял, что она уже бывала здесь раньше, и все здесь ей хорошо знакомо. На ее шее был тонкий, но прочный серебряный ошейник.  
\- Извини, Сара. Это Шерлок, я не знал, что он придет, - сказал Джон, ему было явно неудобно из-за незваного гостя.

Шерлок тут же развернулся.  
\- Я не знал, что ты не один, - резко бросил он. - Прости, всего хорошего.  
С этими словами он оттолкнул Джона и вышел. Он почти миновал первый лестничный пролет, когда его нагнал Джон. Определенно, это был день погонь.

\- Шерлок, подожди. Шерлок, пожалуйста, остановись.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Шерлок, но все-таки остановился на площадке. - Ясно, что ты уже нашел мне замену. И давно, судя по тому, как хорошо она знакома с твоей квартирой.  
\- Что? О, Шерлок, нет, это не то что ты думаешь.  
\- Неужели? - прорычал Шерлок, он развернулся, обошел Джона и остановился в дюйме от него. - Посмотрим, итак - ее руки и сумка ясно говорят о том, что она доктор, скорее всего коллега, которую ты встретил на работе. Ты назвал ее по имени, и твой тон был очень привычным, практически интимным. И то, как она инстинктивно повернула голову на твой голос - такое я все время вижу у сабов, которым хорошо с их домами - постоянная жажда одобрения и руководства. И конечно, ошейник. Я не предполагал, что ты предпочитаешь серебро, но вот она сидит здесь с доказательством на шее. Я прав?   
\- Нет, Шерлок. Нет, конечно ты прав в некоторых вещах, но она не...  
\- Почему ты это сделал? - Шерлок перебил его, гнев кипел глубоко в груди. - Зачем ты взял меня, если у тебя уже была хорошенькая послушная штучка дома? Тебя заводит обладать сразу двумя сабами одновременно? Ты балдеешь от этого? Не знаю, как тебе удавалось дурачить меня до сих пор, но я...  
\- Шерлок, остановись! - перебил его монолог Джон. - Шерлок, _она не мой саб_.  
Шерлок изумленно уставился на него. Почему он отрицает очевидное? Все признаки, все улики - все указывает на то, что они знакомы уже довольно давно, что ей комфортно в его квартире. И ее одежда, и макияж - все свидетельствует об одном..  
\- Послушай: мы встречались раньше, когда учились в университете. - Поспешно объяснил Джон, воспользовавшись моментом. - Она одна из тех четырех моих постоянных сабов, которых ты вычислил. Мы расстались, когда я пошел в армию. Потом встретились после моего возвращения, и она предложила мне работу в клинике. Мы остались друзьями, просто друзьями, Шерлок. Она счастливо обручена с парнем уже шесть лет, и единственный саб, с которым у меня сейчас что-то есть, это _ты_.  
\- О, - вот и все, что смог выдавить Шерлок.  
Гнев мгновенно испарился, уступая место стыду. Ему стало невыносимо неловко от этой своей беспочвенной ревности.

Даже если бы Сара и была сабом Джона, Шерлоку не должно было быть до этого никакого дела, ведь они с Джоном не состояли в официальных отношениях. Черт, это ведь он не хотел связывать себя обязательствами, так почему же почувствовал себя так, будто Джон его предал? И почему теперь ощутил такое облегчение?

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Джон и, прежде чем Шерлок осознал, что сейчас произойдет, Джон заключил его в объятия.   
Это было необыкновенно. Шерлок и не представлял, насколько это было ему нужно. Но сейчас, когда Джон крепко сжал его сильным руками, он вдруг почувствовал, как вся злость и напряжение этого дня отступают. Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь запахом Джона. Если бы он только мог сейчас встать на колени и зарыться лицом в мягкий свитер Джона, было бы совсем идеально.

\- Вот что мы сделаем, - мягко предложил Джон, все еще крепко обнимая саба. - Я попрошу Сару уйти и отменю наш сегодняшний ужин. Она поймет, я предупредил ее, что могу получить срочный звонок. Она уйдет, и мы поговорим. Нравится тебе такой план?  
\- Да, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок и замер. Ему не стоило добавлять "хозяин", раз Джон запретил это.   
\- Ты можешь называть меня хозяин, если хочешь, - тут же заверил Джон и успокаивающе сжал плечо Шерлока, прежде чем отпустить его. Понимающий, как всегда! - Я просто подумал, что тебе сейчас будет удобнее разговаривать со мной на равных. Пойдем!

Джон взял Шерлока за руку, как ребенка, и повел его наверх. Почему-то этот покровительственный жест сейчас совсем не вызвал отторжения.  
Он смутно расслышал, как Джон извинился перед Сарой, которая к счастью не устроила ссоры, лишь быстро поцеловала Джона в щеку и ушла, взглянув на Шерлока более чем заинтересованно. Несомненно, вечером она позвонит Джону, чтобы узнать подробности.

Когда она ушла, Джон велел Шерлоку снять пальто и сесть на кровать. Шерлок рассеянно заметил, что она не была и в половину такой удобной, как его собственная.  
\- Сейчас, перед тем как мы поговорим, тебе что-нибудь нужно? - спросил Джон. - Стакан воды? Еще раз обняться?  
\- Я в порядке, хозяин, - тихо ответил Шерлок, почти вернув Джону ободряющую улыбку.   
\- Ну, если ты уверен...  
Шерлоку показалось, что Джон колеблется, однако затем тот сел рядом с Шерлоком на кровать, вместо того, чтобы занять один из стульев.  
\- Хорошо, - начал Джон. - Что произошло этим вечером, до того, как тебя вызвали на это дело?  
\- Ошибка в расчете, хозяин.  
\- Разъясни немного, если не возражаешь.

Шерлок расслабился. Джон говорил мягким обнадеживающим тоном, и Шерлок понял, что Джон не ждет от него единственно правильного ответа. А значит, смысла врать не было.

\- Я притворялся, чтобы удержать тебя рядом, чтобы убедиться, что ты удовлетворен. В сексуальном и всех остальных смыслах. Ты не позволил мне дать тебе что-то взамен, и я боялся, что это из-за того, что я не попросил, как следует. Что я не заслужил сделать это, что-то в этом роде.  
\- Ну теперь ты понял, что я не ожидал от тебя ничего подобного? - осторожно спросил Джон.  
\- Твоя реакция довольно очевидно это продемонстрировала, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок.  
\- Могу я спросить - я что-то такое сказал? Или сделал? Из-за чего ты решил, что я подталкиваю тебя к этому?  
Шерлок осознал, что мысль о том, что он мог расценить какие-то его действия, как принуждение, невероятно расстроила Джона. Теперь он и в самом деле не понимал, как это раньше мог допустить, что Джон мог манипулировать им, угрожая тем, что уйдет.  
\- Совсем нет, хозяин. Я думал, что смогу вычислить твои желания, а теперь понимаю, что это было, как минимум, глупо.  
\- Я отказал тебе не потому, что ты недостаточно хорош, - заверил его Джон, аккуратно положив руку на бедро Шерлока. - Я просто хотел, чтобы все шло постепенно. Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь постоянной связи, и я решил, что ты предпочтешь, чтобы о тебе заботились, нежели проводить время, ублажая меня. Мы не давали друг другу никаких обязательств, так что, если бы я захотел секса, я мог бы просто пойти и переспать с кем-нибудь.  
\- В том-то и дело, - заговорил Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть, как его расстроили слова Джона. - Ты ничего не получаешь от нашей связи, а я только беру и беру. Ты позволяешь себе лишь приказывать мне и вознаграждать за хорошо сделанную работу. Ты ничего не получаешь взамен, ты даже не можешь надеть на меня ошейник, чтобы порисоваться перед окружающими.  
\- Я получаю взамен достаточно , - горячо возразил Джон. Он придвинулся ближе, и плечи их соприкоснулись. - Ты же не скажешь, что не получил ничего в наши первые три встречи, правда? Хотя они и не закончились сексуальной разрядкой. Ты лишь следовал моим приказам, помогавшим снять напряжение, и от этого тебе было хорошо. Ну так со мной все то же самое. Мне не нужно заставлять тебя отсасывать мне, чтобы получать удовольствие от наших отношений. Мне нравится заботиться о тебе. Мне приятно видеть, как ты из напряжённого и язвительного превращаешься в расслабленного и послушного. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько приятно мне было держать тебя в объятиях после порки плетью? Ты был таким мягким и расслабленным и хотя бы раз в жизни ни о чем не думал. Ничего большего мне было и не нужно.

Шерлок не знал, что на это ответить. Конечно, сейчас, когда Джон все это объяснял, звучало просто идеально.   
\- В твоих предыдущих отношениях, - продолжал Джон, - особенно не было места разговорам и объятиям, верно? Они, должно быть, были гораздо больше сосредоточены на сексе?  
\- По большей части - да, - подтвердил Шерлок.- Большинство моих домов мне не нравились как личности. Все что мне было от них нужно, это чтобы меня хватали, брали, говорили, что делать - и тому подобное. Мне нужно было унять зуд в мозгу. Он отвлекал меня от работы.  
\- Это совершенно нормально, - заверил его Джон. - У меня было несколько подобных мимолетных увлечений.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, Шерлок прижимался к плечу Джона. Было так приятно находиться с ним рядом, так близко, после всех переживаний этого дня.

\- Ты хотел бы поговорить о твоей реакции на Сару? - вдруг поинтересовался Джон, так осторожно, будто приближался к логову дикого зверя.  
Шерлок отчаянно замотал головой.  
\- Не очень, хозяин, - сказал он, и подумав, добавил, - Пожалуйста.   
\- Тогда мы и не станем, - согласился Джон. - Я только добавлю еще кое-что: такое не должно повториться снова. Ты что-то надумываешь себе - и, в результате, все заканчивается ссорой и приступом неуверенности в себе.   
\- Я постараюсь вести себя лучше, хозяин, - сказал Шерлок, но Джон, улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
\- Нет, глупый. И я виноват не меньше. Я должен был понять, что ты не уверен, а я не понял. Послушай, я обычно такого не делаю - но, возможно, нам стоит договориться о стоп-слове?

Шерлок удивленно уставился на него. Стоп-слово? Стоп-слова обычно использовали неопытные, не знающие своих границ подростки, а не взрослые люди. На самом деле, если не разыгрывалось изнасилование, простых «нет» и «перестань» было достаточно, чтобы любой из партнеров остановился и убедился, что все в порядке.   
\- Ты действительно считаешь, что это необходимо, хозяин? - спросил Шерлок. - Я уверен, что ты остановишься, если я попрошу, это же очевидно.  
\- Я просто подумал, что это нам поможет, - ответил Джон. - Ты не хочешь серьезных отношений, и стоп-слово поможет нам разграничить периоды, когда я твой дом, и когда мы просто разговариваем, как обычные люди.  
\- То есть оно не для того, чтобы я просил тебя остановиться?  
\- Если ты скажешь его во время сессии, я, конечно же, остановлюсь, но я думаю, оно скорее понадобится нам в ситуациях, подобных сегодняшней. Теперь я понимаю, что выбил тебя из колеи, когда попросил встать с колен и перестать называть меня хозяин. А мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ты подумал, будто я хочу тебя бросить.  
Шерлок обдумал предложение Джона.  
\- Ладно, можно и стоп-слово, - наконец, сказал он. - Но я бы предпочел, чтобы мы пользовались им только в случае крайней необходимости.  
\- Тогда выбери его, - предложил Джон.  
Шерлоку не нужно было долго раздумывать.  
\- Микроскоп.  
В глазах Джона промелькнуло веселье.  
\- Очень подходящее слово. Пусть будет микроскоп.

Они некоторое время сидели рядом, и рука Джона нежно ласкала бедро Шерлока, тот даже немного навалился на дома. Наконец, рука на его бедре слегка сжалась.

\- Хочешь немного сбросить напряжение? - спросил Джон низким голосом. - День был такой тяжелый. Уверен, небольшой отдых пойдет тебе на пользу.  
Шерлок вздрогнул. Это звучало так заманчиво.  
\- Да, хозяин. Очень хочу.  
\- Тогда вставай и раздевайся, - строго приказал Джон, его голос прозвучал, как удар хлыста.  
Сглотнув, Шерлок поспешил подчиниться: он поднялся на ноги, разделся и аккуратно сложил одежду, как Джон приказывал ему ранее. Раздевшись, он встал рядом с кроватью, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений  
\- На колени!  
\- Да, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок и опустился на колени, совершенно обнаженный.  
\- Убери руки за спину, - продолжил Джон. - И не садись на пятки, я хочу хорошо тебя видеть.  
Шерлок выпрямился.

Взгляд Джона бесстыдно исследовал медленно наливающийся член Шерлока.  
\- Теперь, я хочу чтобы ты прикоснулся к себе, Шерлок. Только правой рукой, другую руку держи за спиной.  
Облизнув губы, Шерлок медленно обхватил член правой рукой.  
\- Смотри на меня, когда будешь ласкать себя, - приказал Джон. Он коротко взглянул в лицо Шерлока, чтобы удостоверится, что он делает все верно, и снова вернулся к его промежности. - Я хочу чтобы ты видел, как меня возбуждает отдавать приказания, заставляя тебя получать удовольствие. 

Тяжело дыша через нос и продолжая ласкать твердеющий член, Шерлок пристально вглядывался в лицо Джона.  
Это было превосходной идеей, Джон понимал, что Шерлок увидит все. Увидит, как Джон подрагивает от удовольствия, когда саб скользит большим пальцем по головке, как Джон неосознанно облизывает губы, когда Шерлок играет с крайней плотью, насладится тем, как совсем немного вздрагивают его зрачки, когда Шерлок вводит рукой по эрекции вверх-вниз.

Джон хотел чтобы Шерлок знал, что, даже если он и не прикасается к себе, он все равно получает очень многое.  
Одна эта мысль заставила Шерлока задвигать рукой быстрее, трение возросло, и он тихонько застонал. Скоро под большим пальцем проступила влага, но Шерлок так и не отвел взгляда от зачарованного лица Джона.  
\- Очень хорошо, Шерлок, - затаив дыхание, выговорил Джон. - Ты выглядишь потрясающе. Ты стоишь на коленях, ласкаешь себя, просто потому, что это я тебе приказал. Погладь головку еще раз, да, вот так. Боже, у тебя великолепно получается.

Ему было так хорошо, Джон хвалил его, а пальцы туго обхватывали возбужденный член. Шерлок понял, что долго не продержится. 

\- Хозяин, - с трудом простонал он.  
\- Можешь кончить, когда будешь готов, - сказал Джон, порочно улыбаясь. - Не сдерживайся, я хочу слышать твои стоны и вздохи, видеть трепет и дрожь, я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя. 

И Шерлок отпустил. Сжав пальцы и увеличив скорость, Шерлок изо всех сил постарался не закрыть глаза и, наконец, кончил, заливая руку семенем. Он не стал сдерживаться, стонал и вздыхал в полный голос, прерывисто дыша, дрожал и толкался в собственный кулак, как приказал ему Джон.

И Джону это нравилось. Шерлок мог вычислить это по его удовлетворенной улыбке, по расширившимся зрачкам, по движениям губ. Джон получал наслаждение, просто наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок достиг облегчения. Это было чудесно.

Шерлок ненадолго позволил себе опуститься на пятки, а затем снова встал, как полагается, и удовлетворенное лицо его светилось. Он закрыл глаза, облизнул губы и еще несколько раз сжал член, наслаждаясь его чувствительностью.

Он еще не до конца пришел в себя, когда Джон опустился на колени рядом с ним, отодвинул руку Шерлока и аккуратно вытер его. Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, Джон, улучив момент, глубоко поцеловал его, шепча слова восхищения и похвалы.   
Он позволил Шерлоку прижаться к нему, целуя его снова и снова, пока Шерлок не обмяк в его руках. Шерлок словно бы плыл в пространстве, едва отвечая на поцелуи и позволяя Джону брать его рот, как ему нравилось.  
\- Хочешь немного поспать? - наконец, спросил его Джон. Шерлок рассеянно кивнул, подставляя губы для еще одного поцелуя. 

Улыбнувшись, Джон легко поцеловал его в последний раз, а затем помог подняться и уложил на кровать, бережно накрыв покрывалом.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - слова вырвались у него сами в благодарность за тепло и комфорт, и Джон ответил ему еще одним поцелуем.  
\- Поспи, - сказал ему Джон. - Я все время буду рядом.

Постель пахла Джоном, Шерлок глубоко вдохнул ее запах и задремал с улыбкой на губах.

***

Той ночью Шерлоку снилось, что он носит ошейник, черный и мягкий.  
Но он был затянут туго, слишком туго, сжимаясь все сильнее с каждой секундой. Он душил его, не давал глотнуть воздуха, и Шерлок чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

А потом чьи-то сильные руки расстегнули застежку сзади и ослабили ошейник, сделав его удобным и комфортным. Кашляя и задыхаясь, Шерлок поднял глаза и увидел над собой улыбающееся лицо Джона.

\- Ты великолепен, - сказал он и тепло улыбнулся.  
Шерлок почувствовал такую гордость, какую не чувствовал еще никогда в жизни, и никакой внутренний голос не обозвал его жалким.  
\- Просто великолепен, - повторил Джон. - О, Шерлок. Ты невероятный.


	5. Chapter 5

Около месяца дела шли гладко, Шерлок все больше и больше привыкал к присутствию Джона в своей жизни. Так продолжалось, пока не наступил очередной застой в расследованиях.

Вероятно все преступники Лондона ушли в заслуженный отпуск, а одиночные убийства, если и случались, были настолько скучны, что даже Андерсон мог бы раскрыть их, не просыпаясь. 

Шерлок медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Три недели без единого дела - и его скука дошла до пугающего состояния. Как назло, еще и Джон взял дополнительные часы в клинике, чтобы подменить приболевшего коллегу, и не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит 9 дней.  
Шерлок снова начал испытывать навязчивый зуд, тот самый, из-за которого он и вынужден был в свое время обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту.  
Ему становилось все хуже и хуже, и непонятно было, как выйти из этого состояния. Шерлок почти жалел, что завязал с наркотиками, в былые дни он мог бы справиться с этой мукой с помощью дозы морфия.

Мучаясь от неприкаянности и невозможности сбросить напряжение, Шерлок беспорядочно хватался за любые подвернувшиеся книги и журналы только для того, чтобы вскоре с раздражением отбросить их, и, в конце концов, довел квартиру до полнейшего хаоса. Ему лень было одеваться, и он так и бродил в халате целыми днями, а брился и принимал душ только для того, чтобы хоть как-то убить тянувшееся смертельно медленно время.

Было очевидно, что в один прекрасный момент Джон застанет его в таком непрезентабельном виде, и, тем не менее, когда дом неожиданно появился на пороге именно в тот момент, когда Шерлок орал на миссис Хадсон за то, что она выбросила его очередной эксперимент, сочтя его мусором, саб оказался крайне недоволен.

\- Вы постоянно твердите, что вы мне не домработница, но, тем не менее, вечно суете нос в мои вещи и даже позволяете себе выбрасывать их, - рычал Шерлок на пожилую женщину.  
Миссис Хадсон с несчастным видом стояла на пороге, сжимая в руках пустую мусорную корзину.  
\- Я бы не сделала этого, если бы ты не довел квартиру до такого состояния, дорогой, - пыталась оправдаться она. - Откуда мне было знать, что это что-то важное? Там выросла плесень!  
\- Вам и не нужно этого знать, просто прекратите _трогать мои вещи_! - ревел Шерлок.

И конечно же, именно в этот самый момент Джону и нужно было появиться в дверях 221b.  
\- Что происходит? - вежливо спросил он, хотя его прищуренные глаза не сулили ничего хорошего.  
Миссис Хадсон, много лет прожившая с жестоким мужем-домом, сразу же бросилась защищать Шерлока, невзирая на то, как он вел себя с ней.  
\- О, ничего страшного, доктор Уотсон, - мягко сказала она, слегка склонив голову, как это было принято у домов старшего поколения. - Небольшое недопонимание, не о чем волноваться.  
\- Ничего страшного? Мне так не показалось, миссис Хадсон, - заботливо возразил Джон. - Шерлок, потрудись объяснить, по какой причине ты только что кричал на свою домовладелицу!  
\- Произошло непонимание, - буркнул Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на миссис Хадсон. - Извините.

Развернувшись, он поспешил вверх по лестнице, стремясь поскорее снова рухнуть на свой диван. Ну конечно, Джон удосужился появиться именно тогда, когда он вышел из себя и нагрубил миссис Хадсон. Ясно, у него случился, наконец, выходной, и он решил прийти, не предупредив Шерлока.

Шерлок беззвучно выругался, настроение стало еще хуже.  
Джон поднялся за Шерлоком лишь через несколько минут, явно задержавшись, чтобы поболтать с миссис Хадсон. Когда он, наконец, вошел в комнату и оценил, до чего ее довел Шерлок, выражение его лица сменилось с раздраженного на недоверчивое.  
\- Господи, - сказал он, оглядевшись по сторонам, а затем остановившись взглядом на Шерлоке, с несчастным видом свернувшемся на диване. - Что с тобой сегодня? Ты заболел?  
Не чувствуя в себе сил объяснять, Шерлок зарылся лицом в ближайшую диванную подушку. Он так старался не наговорить того, о чем потом пожалеет! Все это время он так злился от того, что Джон был занят и не мог уделить ему время, а теперь, когда он вдруг явился и сразу разозлился на него, Шерлок уже был не рад его приходу.

Он слышал, как дом лавирует между кучами вещей на полу, он мог бы по звуку вычислить, мимо какой именно он проходит в данный момент, но этого все равно было недостаточно, чтобы унять его бешено работавший мозг. На самом деле, от этого становилось даже хуже.  
\- Шерлок? - повторил Джон, остановившись у дивана. - Тебе явно нехорошо. Что случилось?

Шерлок издал что-то вроде бурчания, обхватив себя руками еще крепче. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел его таким. Ему просто нужно было дело, нужно было хоть чем-нибудь заняться.  
Рука мягко опустилась на его плечо, будто бы высекая искры из его кожи. Его мозг тут же отправился в путь, выдавая тонну ненужной информации: силу давления ладони Джона, примерную температуру его руки, точный состав ткани коснувшегося его рукава рубашки. Шерлок не мог этого выносить.  
\- Отойди, - прорычал он в подушку. - Отойди от меня!  
Джон немедленно отдернул руку.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? - спросил он, явно ошарашенный враждебностью Шерлока.  
\- Уйди прочь, - попросил Шерлок придушенным голосом. - Оставь меня в покое.  
\- Я не могу уйти, не убедившись, что ты в порядке.  
Раздосадованный, Шерлок швырнул подушку на пол и поднял глаза на дома.  
\- Я не ранен! Я не болен! А теперь убирайся, - рявкнул он.  
Лицо Джона потемнело.  
\- Если с тобой все в порядке, то я не вижу оправдания твоему неуважительному обращению с миссис Хадсон и со мной прямо сейчас, - сказал он угрожающе тихим голосом.  
\- Уходи, _хозяин_ , - прорычал Шерлок и сразу же понял, что это было ошибкой.  
Ни одному дому не понравится когда его высмеивают, а Джон уж точно не переносил, когда Шерлок произносил слово "хозяин" без должного уважения. Этот урок он преподал Шерлоку первым, и вот теперь тот просто выплюнул это слово, будто оно ничего не значило.

Шерлок пожалел, что отшвырнул подушку. Джон выглядел так устрашающе, что Шерлоку очень захотелось снова в нее спрятаться. 

\- Вставай, - приказал Джон напряженным голосом.  
Не желая злить Джона еще больше, Шерлок вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что с тобой, - продолжил Джон ледяным тоном. - Что все это значит? Если ты утверждаешь, что не болен, то какого черта ты так себя ведешь?  
Шерлок не знал, как объяснить свое поведение. Да он и не хотел его объяснять. Ему было _скучно_ , он сходил с ума, он чувствовал себя запертым в чертогах разума, как в ловушке. Ни один человек, кроме него самого, этого состояния бы не понял.

\- Ты пытаешься спровоцировать меня? - продолжил Джон, когда ответа не последовало. - Поэтому в квартире снова такой беспорядок?  
Почему-то эти слова привели Шерлока в бешенство, жаркий гнев закипел в его животе.  
\- Не все, что я делаю, касается _тебя_ , _Джон_. - презрительно усмехнулся он. - Моя жизнь не вращается вокруг твоей персоны, я что-то не помню, чтобы ты надевал на меня ошейник.

Джон вдруг сделался очень, очень спокойным. Лицо его побледнело до синевы. А затем черты исказились ледяной яростью.

У Шерлока мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Сейчас ты поднимешься наверх, в свободную комнату, - наконец сказал Джон, и Шерлок тяжело сглотнул. Он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Джон говорил таким напряженным стальным голосом. - Ты разденешься, встанешь, уперев руки в стену, поставишь ноги на ширине плеч и будешь ждать меня. Это понятно?  
Шерлок застыл, онемев, и смог только кивнуть, хотя к этому времени уже должен был знать, что Джона такой ответ не устроит. Глаза дома сощурились так устрашающе, что Шерлок пожалел, что провоцировал этого человека.  
\- Я сказал: это понятно?  
\- Да, хозяин, - прошептал Шерлок.  
\- Иди!

Руки Шерлока дрожали и, поднимаясь по лестнице, он обнаружил, что и ноги дрожали тоже. Ему больше не было скучно, но эта дрожь была еще хуже.

Он действительно это сделал. Он так увлекся тем, чтобы удержать Джона рядом, что совершенно забыл, что случится, если он надавит слишком сильно, и Джон решит наказать его по-настоящему.

На самом деле, до этих пор Джон был к нему невероятно снисходителен. Шерлок никогда еще не встречал такого терпеливого дома, но теперь он спровоцировал его настолько, что последствия явно будут суровыми.

Дрожа всем телом, Шерлок вошел в свободную комнату, в которой не было ничего, кроме пары ящиков с пыльными книгами и старого бюро. Он начал методично раздеваться, складывая халат, пижамные штаны, футболку и белье так аккуратно, как только мог. Бюро было покрыто слоем пыли, и он решил сложить одежду на пол, который все же был хоть чуть-чуть чище.

Помня указания Джона так ясно, будто они отпечатались в его мозгу, Шерлок оперся на стену напротив двери и развел ноги на ширину плеч. Немного подавшись назад, он наклонился, пока не почувствовал, что принял устойчивую позу.  
Он знал, что подразумевала эта поза. В конце концов Джон так и не забрал домой свою трость.  
Потом минуты текли очень медленно. Вскоре Шерлок начал дорожать уже от холода - комната не отапливалась, а немного подвигаться, чтобы согреться, он не осмеливался.

Шерлок пытался хоть чем-то занять себя. Он помнил волну возбуждения, охватившую его, когда он впервые подумал о том, что Джон накажет его тростью, а тот вместо этого заставил его стоять на коленях почти час. В то время он еще пытался выяснить, каков Джон как доминант и как он обращается со своими сабами. Тогда он был бы счастлив такому наказанию, потому что это доказало бы что Джон скучный и предсказуемый.  
Теперь Шерлок изменил мнение относительно этого наказания. Сейчас он не мог справиться с дрожью и сожалел о своем плохом поведении.

Он не знал точно, как скоро Джон поднялся наверх, но это явно заняло больше времени, чем если бы он просто сходил за тростью. Наверняка он задержался специально, чтобы успокоиться, боялся, что затуманенный яростью мозг заставит его сорваться, и не хотел рисковать.  
Из своей позиции Шерлок не мог видеть, как вошел Джон, но его мозг работал с бешеной скоростью, рисуя перед внутренним взором картины того, как должен был сейчас выглядеть дом - стоит чуть позади Шерлока, держа трость в левой, ведущей, руке, и высматривая недостатки в его позе.

Шерлок постарался не напрягаться, когда услышал, как Джон закрыл дверь, явно для того, чтобы заглушить звуки, которые без сомнения наполнят эту комнату через минуту.  
Тяжелая тишина повисла в комнате, лишь половицы поскрипывали, когда Джон обходил обнаженного Шерлока, рассматривая с разных точек аккуратную стопку одежды, позу саба и его пальцы, цеплявшиеся за стену.  
Наконец, Джон заговорил.

\- Словами не описать, как ты меня разочаровал, - сказал он, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, будто бы защищаясь. Голос Джона был ужасен: холодный, исполненный презрения. - Я еще могу оправдать, что ты развел в квартире беспорядок, несмотря на мои ясные требования. Но кричать на миссис Хадсон? Проявлять неуважение ко мне? Говорить о нашем соглашении так, будто для тебя это ничего не значит?

Он замолчал, подходя ближе.  
\- Да, у нас нет полноценных отношений. Ты не носишь мой ошейник, потому что сам так захотел. Но в данный момент ты саб под моим руководством и защитой, независимо от того, связаны мы обязательствами или нет. И я в жизни не позволю своему сабу так себя вести.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, явно стараясь говорить спокойно и уравновешенно, не срываясь на крик, чтобы не запугать Шерлока.  
\- Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, - продолжил он, - И я больше не буду спрашивать тебя об этом. Я дал тебе достаточно времени, чтобы объясниться, а все что сделал ты, это плюнул мне в лицо и посмеялся надо мной и моим положением. Раз так, я просто накажу тебя. Вне зависимости от того, что заставило тебя так себя вести. За все твои поступки, которым я не вижу оправдания. Я не стану мириться с таким поведением моего саба, я преподам тебе урок прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Ты согласен?

Шерлок понял, какой смысл он вкладывал в свой вопрос. Джон спрашивал не только о том, понятны ли его слова. Он спрашивал, _согласен_ ли с ними Шерлок, давал ему выбор, давал возможность избежать наказания. Шерлок мог сейчас же остановить его, использовав для верности стоп-слово, и Джон бы безропотно ушел.

Но это бы очень сильно подорвало их договоренность. Это показало бы, что Шерлок не уважает авторитет Джона в вопросах личной дисциплины. А, значит, их отношения превратились бы в бессмысленную чреду коленопреклонений, пустых приказов и ничего не значащих слов похвалы.  
А Шерлок уважал Джона. Он знал, что заслужил то, что сейчас произойдет - поэтому он останется на месте и примет все, что Джон посчитает подходящим наказанием. Если бы он не понимал и не принимал этого, их договоренность потеряла бы всякий смысл. Они стали бы друг для друга просто незнакомцами, случайно оказавшимися в одной комнате.

\- Я согласен, хозяин, - дрожащим голосом ответил Шерлок.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Хорошо.

Джон снова принялся ходить за его спиной, ступая тяжело и основательно. Затем он остановился чуть справа, в позиции, позволявшей ударить Шерлока по заднице надлежащим образом.  
\- Ты выбрал трость в качестве инструмента для наказания, я прав?  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Хорошо, я ударю тебя тростью 20 раз. 5 - за грубое обращение с миссис Хадсон, 5 - за состояние квартиры и 10 за проявление неуважения ко мне и моему авторитету. Ты будешь считать вслух. Если собьешься, можешь вежливо спросить меня. - Он сделал паузу, чтобы Шерлок осознал его слова, и добавил: - Повтори, я хочу удостовериться, что ты понял, что тебя ждет.  
-Да, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок.

Его мозг начал затихать, беспокойные мысли, наконец, угомонились. Сосредоточившись на своем задании, Шерлок точно повторил озвученные Джоном правила.  
\- Очень хорошо, - одобрил Джон, когда Шерлок закончил. - Ты готов, Шерлок?  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил четко и не двигался.

Трость взвизгнула, разрезая воздух, и громко шлепнула по обнаженной коже. Шерлок тут же понял, что к концу этого наказания он будет рыдать.  
Как он и предполагал, порка алюминиевой тростью была жестоким испытанием. Шерлока уже наказывали розгами и тонкими ротанговыми палками, но еще ни разу ему не доводилось испытать что-то такое твердое, как эта трость. Было очень больно, он сразу отчетливо вспомнил, почему ненавидел такие наказания. Удары трости, тяжелые и тупые, совсем не напоминали приятную порку плетью. Вместо тонких красных рубцов она оставит болезненные отеки и большие синяки. Джон определенно не щадил его.  
\- Один, хозяин, - выговорил Шерлок, когда первая, самая мучительная волна боли отступила.  
Следующий удар последовал тут же, затем еще и еще, а после пятого Джон ненадолго остановился. Вероятно, ему очень хотелось донести свою точку зрения, потому что затем он спросил:  
\- За что ты получил эти пять ударов?  
\- За то, что грубо обращался с миссис Хадсон, хозяин, - объяснил Шерлок дрожащим голосом.  
\- Точно. Готов продолжить?

Даже сейчас дом давал ему право выбора. Шерлок подавил волну эмоций и выдал еще одно:  
\- Да, хозяин.

Наказание продолжилось, трость сильно и безжалостно опускалась на его обнаженную кожу. Уже после восьми ударов зад его пульсировал, а глаза щипало.   
\- За что ты получил эти пять ударов? - спросил Джон с десятым ударом.  
Он заплачет. Это неизбежно. Он неделями боролся с собой, запрещал себе делать это, но это наказание сломает его. Он будет рыдать, как ребенок.  
\- Ты готов продолжить? 

Шерлоку внезапно захотелось, чтобы ему было наплевать на все, чтобы он смог сказать Джону нет. Если бы он только мог не уважать Джона так сильно, если бы он мог остановить его и найти себе кого-нибудь другого, если бы он только не был так зависим от своей природы... И вместе с тем, Шерлок буквально благоговел перед домом, который, единственный, смог заставить его вынести наказание, унизительное до слез.  
\- Да, хозяин, - сказал он.

С двенадцатым ударом пришли слезы. Они свободно бежали по его щекам, в то время как он продолжал терпеливо считать удары, к двадцатому нос был уже заложен, и Шерлок тяжело дышал ртом, от чего Джон, конечно, понимал, что он плачет, хотя и не видел его лица.

\- За что ты получил эти 10 ударов? - беспощадно спросил Джон.  
\- За то, что проявил неуважение к тебе, хозяин, - сквозь слезы пробормотал Шерлок. Боже, его голос был таким мерзким, таким жалким!  
\- И еще? - так же беспощадно продолжил Джон.  
\- За то, что подверг сомнению твой авторитет, хозяин.  
\- Точно. 

Презрительно фыркнув над своим собственным поведением, Шерлок не смел пошевелился пока ему не прикажут. Оставаясь прежде всего доктором, Джон подошел ближе и внимательно осмотрел плоды своих трудов, удостоверяясь, что серьезных повреждений нет. Другой дом мог бы в этот момент проявить жестокость и закончить осмотр крепким шлепком по нежной коже, но Джон лишь слегка коснулся ее пальцами, просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.  
\- Повернись и встань на колени, - приказал Джон твердо и положил трость на пыльное бюро. - Опустись на пятки.  
Шерлок сделал, как ему было сказано, пятки больно уперлись в его поврежденную кожу, когда он занял позицию на жестком полу. Несмотря на сильное желание вытереть слезы, он не посмел сделать этого. Ведь Джон не дал ему разрешения вытираться и скрывать следы плача. Наоборот, поза, которую он велел ему занять, ясно говорила, что наказание все еще продолжается.  
Джон некоторое время рассматривал его. Шерлок был уверен, что от Джона не укрылось, что он ни капельки не возбужден. Как он и говорил, трость не приносила ему ничего, кроме боли и чувства искупления за плохое поведение.  
\- Через минуту я разрешу тебе одеться и умыться, - наконец, проинформировал его Джон. - Затем мы спустимся вниз, и ты извинишься перед миссис Хадсон, согласен?  
\- Да, хозяин, - хрипло ответил Шерлок, смаргивая все еще набегавшие слезы.  
Даже сейчас Джон спрашивал его, не слишком ли далеко он зашел, и ждал его согласия, вместо того, чтобы просто требовать беспрекословного подчинения.

\- Пока ты исключительно хорошо справлялся, - сказал Джон. В его словах слышался лишь легкий оттенок нежности, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Шерлоку пришлось закусить губу от захлестнувших его, сдавивших горло эмоций. - Потерпи еще немного, сейчас.  
К счастью, на этот раз Шерлоку не нужно было отвечать. Вместо "Да, хозяин" у него, скорее всего, вырвались бы рыдания.  
Джон, наконец, разрешил ему подняться, проследил за тем, чтобы Шерлок оделся, а затем проводил его в ванную. Там он проконтролировал, чтобы Шерлок тщательно умылся.

Шерлок смотрел на свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале и глубоко дышал, чтобы успокоиться. Конечно же, все равно было очевидно, что он плакал. Покрасневшие глаза, распухший нос и хриплый голос несомненно выдавали его.

Они вместе спустились вниз, Джон держался рядом с Шерлоком, являя собой одновременно угрозу и поддержку. Вежливо постучав к миссис Хадсон, Джон попросил уделить им минутку ее внимания. Шерлок искренне попросил прощения, и миссис Хадсон тут же приняла извинения и даже примирительно поцеловала Шерлока в щеку куда нежнее, чем он заслуживал. Шерлок смог слабо улыбнуться в ответ.

Вернувшись наверх, Джон прошел между куч на полу и сел на диван, позволив Шерлоку обвиться вокруг него.  
Любая поза сейчас напоминала бы ему о болезненных отметинах, но, в конце концов, Шерлоку удалось комфортно устроиться на мягком диване. А потом он поддался своей природе и уткнулся лицом Джону в плечо. Джон осторожно обхватил спину Шерлока и притянул его ближе.

\- Ты отлично справился, - спокойно сказал он, и в его голосе больше не было гнева или холода.  
Это была та часть характера дома, которую Шерлок так ненавидел в самом начале. Мягкая и заботливая сторона, заставлявшая Шерлока ощущать себя таким жалким под теплым взглядом Джона. Однако теперь Шерлок уже не оттачивал на этой части характера дома свой сарказм. Он просто глубоко дышал, наслаждаясь теплыми объятиями Джона. Теперь, когда наказание закончилось, Джон шептал ему слова похвалы, и блаженно притихший разум Шерлока жадно впитывал их.  
\- Я горжусь тобой. Ты не пытался избежать наказания. Ты знал, что был не прав, и стойко принял последствия. Ты был великолепен, Шерлок, просто великолепен.

Когда Шерлок поднял голову в поисках губ Джона, тот поцеловал его крепко, но нежно. Он ласково касался щеки Шерлока рукой, захватывая его нижнюю губу и толкаясь языком в рот.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - проговорил Шерлок, когда, наконец, обрел равновесие и смог немного отодвинуться.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
\- За наказание? - немного недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- За то, что принял меня, - ответил Шерлок, удивленной собственной откровенностью.  
Джон не мог не притянуть Шерлока ближе, мягко пробегая рукой по его волосам.  
\- Ты для меня не обуза, Шерлок. Особенно такой, как сейчас, - мягкий и чувствующий себя виноватым, - нежно сказал ему Джон.  
\- Даже такой, - пошептал Шерлок, но улыбнулся Джону в плечо.

Некоторые время они так и сидели - как бы Шерлок ни ненавидел это слово - _прижавшись_ друг к другу, а затем Джон немного отклонился, явно готовый вернуться к той же позе, стоит только Шерлоку показать, что он еще не пришел в себя. Но Шерлок уже снова чувствовал себя нормально, так что он просто осторожно вытянулся на диване, стараясь не двигаться слишком резко, чтобы не потревожить поврежденную кожу.

\- Так что все-таки на тебя нашло? - наконец, спросил Джон, явно испытывавший беспокойство от того, что так и не выяснил этого. - Мне правда нужно знать. Я никогда тебя таким не видел. Я понимаю, что это не было провокацией с твой стороны, ты слишком умен для этого.   
\- Нет расследований, хозяин, - коротко пояснил Шерлок, глядя в сторону. - Нечем заняться, не на чем сосредоточиться. Мой мозг от этого просто грохочет.  
\- А сейчас стало потише?  
\- Да, хозяин. Намного.

Джон нахмурился.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь позвать меня в любое время? - спросил он с искренним участием. - Понимаю, я пропадал на работе, но мое начальство не стало бы возражать, если бы мне пришлось ненадолго отлучиться. Я мог бы заскочить хотя бы на час и позаботиться о тебе. То, что ты не носишь мой ошейник, не значит, что ты не можешь звать меня, когда тебе нужно. Не стоило так запускать ситуацию.  
Шерлок пожал плечами, демонстрируя явное нежелание продолжать разговор. Сейчас, когда Джон говорил с ним, он и правда не мог понять, почему не послал ему хотя бы сообщение, вместо того, чтобы доводить себя до точки невозврата.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь обсуждать этого, но - почему ты _так_ несчастлив? - продолжил Джон. - Быть сабом - не стыдно, это _естественно_. Каждому в жизни нужен кто-то, на кого можно опереться, - будь это дом или просто хороший друг. Точно так же и дому нужен кто-то, о ком он сможет заботиться, иначе он почувствует себя бесполезным.  
\- Бесполезным, хозяин? - фыркнул Шерлок. - С чего бы это дому чувствовать себя никчемным? Ему всего лишь нужно пойти и найти любого саба, готового исполнять все его прихоти, - и вот ему уже есть о ком позаботиться.

\- Ты же не настолько наивен, чтобы искренне верить в это, Шерлок.  
Шерлок, конечно же, не особенно верил в то, что говорил. Он знал, что у доминантов, как и у сабов, тоже есть свои страхи и желания, ну, может быть, несколько другой природы. Одинокий дом, долгое время остающийся баз пары, точно так же, как и саб, чувствует себя потерянным.  
Но, Шерлок все равно считал, что домом быть лучше, чем сабом. Одни столетия угнетенного положения в обществе чего стоили!  
\- Я смирился с тем, что я саб, хозяин, - наконец, заявил Шерлок, намеренно коротко, в надежде, что это положит конец обсуждению. - Но только потому, что знаю, что никак не смогу это изменить. Поверь мне, я пытался, и все оказалось бесполезно. Но это не значит, что я полюбил собственную сущность.  
\- Неужели это действительно так ужасно? - спросил Джон, вдруг сделавшийся очень печальным. - Если бы ты постарался отбросить все свои сомнения хоть на время и позволить мне вести тебя, ты бы получил настоящее наслаждение от своей природы.  
Джон попал практически точно в цель, и Шерлок не ответил, про себя надеясь, что дом остановится и закончит этот разговор. Он не хотел отвечать на подобные вопросы, не хотел думать об этом.  
\- Шерлок? - подтолкнул Джон. И, когда Шерлок снова ничего не ответил, добавил: - Давай, поговори со мной. Я бы хотел понять. Есть какое-то объяснение? Что угодно?

\- Микроскоп.

Джон даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а затем отодвинулся от Шерлока, давая ему личное пространство, на случай, если тот вдруг почувствовал себя в ловушке. Он даже не заметил, что придвинулся очень близко, пока задавал свои настойчивые вопросы.  
\- Прости, - горячо сказал он. – Пожалуйста, прости. Мне не стоило давить, я должен был понять, что тебе это неприятно. Мне очень жаль. Я могу уйти, если хочешь.  
Шерлок искоса посмотрел на него. Джон явно был расстроен, но не из-за того, что Шерлок использовал стоп-слово, он переживал, что _сам_ вовремя не остановился, ведь Шерлок ясно давал понять, что не хочет это обсуждать.  
На самом деле, было несправедливо, что Джон чувствовал себя виноватым. Он был удивителен. Проблема была в Шерлоке. Любой другой саб просто поговорил бы с ним и снова обнял бы своего дома, наслаждаясь его близостью. Но Шерлок не мог этого сделать. Не сейчас.

Джон, очевидно неверно расценив выражение лица Шерлока, снова заговорил.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Если дело в том, что ты не хочешь оставаться один после того, что случилось, я могу попросить миссис Хадсон посидеть с тобой, - предложил он. Он был так трогательно озабочен. - Или кого-нибудь еще? Хочешь, чтобы я позвал кого-нибудь? Кого-угодно? Друга? Члена семьи?  
\- Тебе не нужно уходить, - ответил Шерлок, прежде, чем Джон успел упомянуть Майкрофта. - Я не чувствую, что мне что-то угрожает. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты перестал говорить об этом. Это не то, что мне хотелось бы обсуждать, тебе не понять этого.  
Джон кивнул, хотя было ясно, что он все еще был не уверен, что Шерлок до конца честен с самим собой.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой? Я могу остаться просто как твой друг. Не в рамках наших обычных договоренностей.  
Это, как обнаружил Шерлок, звучало довольно мило.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Да, я бы хотел этого.  
Джон улыбнулся, и в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки. Шерлок не знал, почему ему так приятно снова видеть его таким расслабленным, но именно так оно и было. Уверенный в себе Джон выглядел куда лучше, чем Джон, ругающий себя непонятно за что.

Джон остался до самой ночи. Они немного поговорили, а потом просто сидели в уютной тишине, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.   
Только после того, как Джон ушел, Шерлок вдруг понял, что все это время чувствовал себя так спокойно, будто только что закончил дело длиной в неделю. И спал он в ту ночь просто отлично.

***

Две недели спустя, Шерлок позвал Джона с собой на расследование.

Это было спонтанное решение. Приехав на место преступления, Шерлок увидел Андерсона и вдруг подумал, что для расследования ему не помешал бы доктор, и хорошо бы это был кто-то не надоедающий.  
Он отправил Джону сообщение с адресом и добавил в конце " **может быть опасно** ".

Не прошло и 20 минут, как Джон выскочил из такси, выглядя немного запыхавшимся. Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
Было очень приятно, что Джон так быстро приехал по его просьбе, хотя и очевидно было, что речь шла не об очередной сессии.

\- Снова вы, - воскликнула сержант Донован, когда Джон прошел под заградительную ленту. Она не стала его останавливать, явно надеясь понаблюдать, как Шерлок получит новую порцию унижений.  
\- Да, здравствуйте, - довольно вежливо ответил Джон, подходя к Шерлоку.  
Стоявшего рядом Лестрейда приход Джона явно тоже заинтересовал, однако он никак это не прокомментировал, только коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и представился. Он явно помнил их с Шерлоком разговор и не желал касаться деликатной темы.  
Порой Шерлок почти готов был назвать Лестрейда предупредительным.

\- Джон, - поприветствовал Шерлок.   
Он был рад видеть, что дом не возражает против такой манеры обращения. Он явно не забыл об их договоренности: никаких хозяин и демонстрации подчинения на месте преступления.  
\- Привет, - улыбаясь, ответил Джон. - Ты написал - и вот я тут. Что-нибудь конкретное?  
\- Убийство, конечно, - сказал Шерлок и направился к месту, где лежало тело, уверенный что Джон последует за ним.

Все произошло на многоуровневой автомобильной парковке. Кругом стояли дорогие машины, сияли полировкой Бентли и БМВ, а стены были утыканы камерами наблюдения. Но, если верить Лестрейду, убийства они не зафиксировали. Тело молодого красивого саба просто в один момент появилось на пленке, как по волшебству.  
Что было, конечно, абсолютной бессмыслицей.

\- Учитывая состояние его рук, могу сказать, что он наркоман, - заключил Джон, преодолев первоначальное беспокойство от вида мертвого тела и присев на колени, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. - На первый взгляд кажется, что передозировка, но, если посмотреть внимательно, можно заметить на шее след от укола иглой. Не уверен, что наркоманы колются в это место, так что похоже на насильственную смерть. И следует проконсультироваться с токсикологом, от меня в этом мало толку. Боюсь, я не специалист в подобных веществах.  
\- Не переживай, ты уже отлично справился, - сказал Шерлок, глядя через плечо Джона на Лестрейда, который до сих пор был согласен с Андерсоном, считавшим, что это обычный трагически окончившийся приход, а пленка испортилась по чистой случайности. Будто Шерлок не отличил бы бытовую смерть от насильственной.  
Улыбнувшись Джону, он начал сам осматривать тело и делать заключения, удостоверившись, что Лестрейд записывает наиболее важные моменты, затем поспешил в комнату наблюдения, где можно было посмотреть записи с камер, крикнув на ходу, чтобы Джон следовал за ним.

Через несколько метров он остановился, сообразив, что Джон за ним не идет. Застонав от раздражения по поводу задержки, и все же не желая оставлять Джона одного, он обернулся и увидел, что произошло худшее, - с Джоном заговорила _Салли_.  
\- ... разговаривает с вами подобным образом? - скептически говорила она.  
\- Не понимаю, какое вам до этого дело, - Джон отвечал спокойно, но твердо.   
Было очевидно, что они обсуждают Шерлока. Он должен был покончить с этим прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Джон, - позвал он, но Донован будто и не слышала его.  
\- Я имею в виду отсутствие ошейника, - громко продолжила она, не обращая внимания на предостерегающую позу Джона. - В прошлый раз он был так напуган, что я решила, - может, это своего рода наказание, и теперь он должен постараться, чтобы заслужить его обратно. Но теперь понятно, что это не так. Вы позволяете ему идти впереди вас. Неудивительно, что он такой невыносимый! Если саба слишком распускают, он так себя и ведет, правда, Шерлок? Чтобы поставить на место таких, как он, нужно нечто покрепче просто твердой руки.   
\- _Джон_ , - снова позвал Шерлок намного настойчивее, его пальцы подрагивали от настойчивого желания заткнуть Салли в физическом смысле.

Хотя оказалось, что ему не о чем было волноваться. Улыбаясь лучшей из своих фальшиво добрых улыбок, Джон не преминул ответить Донован горячей речью.

\- Сержант, при всем уважении, совершенно очевидно, что вы и понятия не имеете, как нужно обращаться с сабами. Честно сказать, я говорю даже не столько о вас и ваших сабах, сколько обо всем вашем полицейском управлении в целом. Даже странно, что у вас до сих пор еще есть работа, учитывая, что ваш начальник тоже саб. И являет собой яркий пример, как саб, обладающий подходящими личностными качествами, может дослужиться до руководящей позиции. Будь я на вашем месте, я бы выражался более осторожно. А теперь, простите меня, я здесь чтобы помочь своему _другу_ расследовать убийство.  
Сказав это, он отошел, бросив на Шерлока многозначительный взгляд. Ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок пошел следом, но не раньше, чем услышал, как Салли смущенно бормочет извинения перед рассерженным Лестрейдом.

\- Она идеально уважительна с другими сабами, - проинформировал он Джона по дороге к комнате наблюдения. - Только я так вывожу ее из себя.  
\- Тем более стоило прочитать ей лекцию, - легко отозвался Джон.  
\- Она спит с Андерсеном, представляешь? Я вычислил по запаху ее дезодоранта. Он тоже доминант, понимаешь?  
\- Желаю им всяческого счастья, - сказал Джон. - Тем не менее, это не причина, чтобы быть такой занозой в заднице.

Шерлок засмеялся с искренней радостью, а затем остановился и спросил: - Неужели так заметно, что Лестрейд саб?  
Джон осторожно посмотрел на него.  
\- Когда ты рядом с ним, ты не так сильно держишь оборону, - сказал он, явно не уверенный, не переступает ли он этим границу опасной темы. - Может, конечно, это из-за его личных качеств, но... насколько я успел заметить, в обществе доминантов ты намного сильнее защищаешься, а с ним ты не чувствуешь угрозы. Разговаривая с ним, ты держишься расслабленно, тебе с ним и в самом деле почти комфортно.  
Шерлок не знал, радоваться ли ему, что Джон такой наблюдательный, или раздражаться от того, что оказался для него открытой книгой. Он решил, что не станет сейчас думать об этом, лучше сосредоточится на том, чтобы со второй попытки взломать код доступа в комнату наблюдения.

В конце концов выяснилось, что одна богатая автовладелица-доминантка предпочитала сабов, находящихся под кайфом и потому беззащитных. Она заказывала мальчиков по вызову с наркотической зависимостью, а затем вводила им наркотик по собственному выбору. Так уж вышло, что на этот раз саб умер от введенного препарата в ее машине еще до того, как они успели приступить к делу. Запаниковав, доминантка заплатила одному из сотрудников службы безопасности значительную сумму, чтобы тот уничтожил запись видеокамеры и избавился от тела. К ее несчастью, до конца своей смены охранник успел выполнить договоренность лишь наполовину.

Джону и Шерлоку пришлось гоняться за подкупленным охранником по всему Лондону, чтобы узнать в итоге, что у него серьезно болен ребенок, и полученные деньги он планировал использовать как взятку, чтобы устроить его в специальную программу. Пообещав объяснить смягчающие обстоятельства полиции, они получили у охранника имя убийцы, и уже через два часа довольный Лестрейд арестовал доминантку и увез в участок.  
Успешно раскрытое дело опьянило Шерлока, он был уверен, что и Джон взбудоражен не меньше. Щеки его покрылись здоровым румянцем, и всю дорогу до 221b он улыбался.  
Выбравшись из такси, Шерлок взял Джона за руку и потащил наверх, через гостиную, прямо в спальню.

\- Ты великолепен, - сказал Джон, опускаясь на кровать, глаза его сияли. - Ты великолепен, ты блестяще раскрыл дело, и, мне кажется, я не испытывал ничего подобного уже очень, очень давно. Ты чудо, Шерлок, настоящее чудо.  
Шерлок чувствовал такое исключительное удовольствие, что, не дожидаясь приказа, скинул обувь и встал на колени перед Джоном, ни минуты не сомневаясь в своем решении.  
\- Можем мы…? – спросил он, хотя точно не знал, о чем просит. На самом деле, он был согласен на все, что угодно. Чтобы Джон пересел ближе, чтобы Джон дотронулся до него, - что угодно, лишь бы продлить этот момент. – Я правда очень хочу…  
\- Да! Да, конечно! – радостно ответил Джон. Не скрывая обуревавшего его восторга, дом приказал ему раздеться и принять _основательный_ душ.

Не прошло и 15 минут, как Шерлок распростерся на кровати лицом вниз, совершенно обнаженный. Джон нависал над ним, колени его разместились по обе стороны бедер Шерлока, а пальцы были скользкими от смазки. Он снял рубашку, обувь и носки, но все еще оставался в брюках.

\- Опиши точно, что ты чувствуешь, - приказал он, скользнув пальцем между ягодиц Шерлока.  
\- Боже! - единственное, что смог выдохнуть Шерлок, когда палец Джона толкнулся в тугое кольцо мышц.  
\- Я, конечно, польщен, но все же ожидал услышать немного другое, - пошутил Джон, и Шерлок не смог сдержать смех, несмотря на то, что лежал под домом голый, возбужденный и беззащитный.  
\- Извини, хозяин, - сказал он, хотя оба они понимали, что просто так получилось. – Это, ммм, очень хорошо, хозяин. Немного жжет, но не неприятно. Сейчас ты – аах – ты осторожно шевелишь пальцем, растягивая меня, и, гнх, вытаскиваешь его, и снова вводишь, распределяя смазку.  
\- Хочешь попробовать два пальца? – спросил Джон, явно очень довольный собой и всей ситуацией.  
\- Пожалуйста, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок, и Джон выполнил его просьбу.

Вскоре Шерлок уже не мог описывать свои ощущения и лишь стонал и вздыхал, пока Джон умело трахал его уже тремя пальцами. Он быстро нашел правильный ритм и угол, буквально сводивший Шерлока с ума, заставляя его извиваться и неловко ерзать, желая получить больше.  
Его отвердевший член просто прижимался к матрасу, не получая достаточного внимания.

\- Хозяин, – в конце концов выдохнул Шерлок, отчаянно желая, чтобы Джон обхватил его член рукой, увеличил темп или любым другим возможным способом подарил ему облегчение.  
\- Возьмись за изголовье, - приказал Джон, догадавшись, что хочет сказать Шерлок и продолжая ритмично двигать пальцами внутри него. - Я хочу, чтобы ты терся членом о матрас. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал это с жаром, со страстным желанием, будто трахать простыни - единственное, что нужно тебе в жизни.

\- Боже, да. – простонал Шерлок, беспокойно приподнимаясь на руках и хватаясь за изголовье кровати для опоры.  
В любой другой ситуации Шерлок был бы отвратителен сам себе. Зачем бы ему было так унижаться? Трахать собственную кровать, будто сука в течке, просто чтобы позабавить дома?  
Но это ведь было не только для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Джону? Нет, Шерлоку самому это _нравилось_ , нравилось разыгрывать это представление для Джона, хотелось кончить так, как приказал ему дом.

Сперва его движения были немного неуклюжими, но скоро он нашел нужный ритм, позволявший грубо тереться членом о простыни, не обращая внимания на то, что ощущения постепенно становятся почти болезненными. Джон продолжал ловко трахать его пальцами, пока саб вколачивался в кровать.  
\- Ты потрясающий, - проговорил Джон и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его между лопаток. - Ты чертовски потрясающий.  
\- Хозяин, - все что мог громко выстонать в ответ Шерлок. – Хозяин.  
\- Боже, что ты делаешь со мной, Шерлок.  
В подтверждение своих слов Джон подался вперед на коленях, пока не прижался пахом к задней части правого бедра Шерлока, демонстрируя ему, насколько он возбужден, и вжимая саба в матрас всем своим весом. Ему пришлось прекратить движения пальцами, но Шерлок все равно застонал.  
По каким-то причинам, твердый член Джона, упершийся в его бедро, довел дело до конца. Вжавшись в матрас, ощущая внутри пальцы Джона, он толкнулся раз, другой и кончил, изливаясь на простыни и собственную горящую кожу.

Он сжался, напрягся всего на пару секунд, а затем полностью расслабился и просто растекся по кровати, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь безграничным удовольствием, волнами проходившим через все тело.  
Джон приподнялся над ним, возвращаясь в более удобное положение. Потом очень осторожно вытащил пальцы и аккуратно перевернул Шерлока на бок, а затем опустился на кровать рядом с ним и прижал его к своей обнаженной груди.  
Шерлок, купаясь в посторгазменных волнах, принялся целовать обнаженную кожу, слизывая мелкие капли пота, смакуя на языке вкус дома.

\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил Джон, хотя ответ на вопрос был очевиден.  
\- Да, хозяин, - сказал Шерлок, подтверждая сказанное поцелуем в левую ключицу. – Безмерно.  
Едва придя в себя, Шерлок медленно, но настойчиво провел рукой по груди Джона к животу и потянулся к его ширинке.  
\- Можно, хозяин? – спросил он, и Джон, слава богу, _кивнул._  
К удивлению Шерлока потребовалось всего несколько движений, и Джон с хриплым стоном кончил прямо в брюки.  
\- Чудесно, - наконец сказал Джон. Пальцы Шерлока все еще обвивали его опадающий член, когда дом поцеловал его в губы.  
Это было так прекрасно, что Шерлок пожалел, что не сможет так быстро возбудиться снова.

В конце концов, он просто снова лег рядом с Джоном, чувствуя, как по расслабленному телу растекается приятная усталость. Джон частично навалился на Шерлока, шепча слова похвалы ему в волосы. Слушая, Шерлок с удивлением раздумывал над тем, что только что произошло.  
Они определенно были сейчас домом и сабом, но все произошедшее было таким головокружительным и игривым. Никакой непробиваемой серьезности, которой отличались его предыдущие домы, никаких сомнений со стороны Шерлока. Он даже не знал, что такое вообще бывает, - что после сессии не обязательно остается чувство неправильности происходящего. Джону удавалось доминировать, не будучи жестоким. Джон удавалось все еще удивлять его, спустя 4 месяца после знакомства.

Джон, не открывая глаз, проводил ладонью линию по плечу Шерлока, увлеченный этим занятием так, словно оно было самым завораживающим на земле. На губах его играла слабая, но совершенно счастливая улыбка.  
Шерлок строго сказал себе, что он вовсе не мечтает о том, чтобы пальцы Джона провели еще одну линию, выше, по шее, рядом с адамовым яблоком. И сам себе не поверил.

Если так пойдет и дальше, размышлял Шерлок позднее, то уже к концу этой недели он попросит Джона надеть на него ошейник, хотя бы для того, чтобы перестать гадать, на что будет похоже это ощущение.

Однако, видимо, в случае с Шерлоком, отношениям просто не суждено было развиваться своим чередом.

Так или иначе, спустя три дня после раскрытия дела об убитом наркомане, Шерлок нашел в кармане Джоновой куртки чек, подписанный никем иным, как Майкрофтом Холмсом.


	6. Chapter 6

После дела о подкупленном охраннике Джон стал приходить каждый день. Шерлок был очень этим доволен, к тому же два дня подряд он и обедал, и ужинал.

Еще несколько недель назад ему показалось бы, что он прикован к дому и тратит свое ценное время впустую. Теперь же внутри разливалось тепло и удовлетворение от мысли, что Джон готов проводить с ним столько времени. Казалось, ему по-настоящему приятна компания Шерлока, что без сомнения, было для того наивысшей оценкой. Каждый раз, когда он просто думал об этом, его окатывала волна удовольствия.  
К тому же, дому удавалось утолять Шерлокову жажду подчинения, не будучи напористым и не зацикливаясь на сексе. Казалось, он был совершенно счастлив часами просто сидеть в гостиной с Шерлоком, стоящим на коленях у его ног или сидящим рядом с ним и рассказывающим о наиболее выдающихся прошлых делах.  
Отчего-то заинтересованное и восхищенное выражение на лице Джона было куда большей наградой, чем словесная похвала или ласковое прикосновение, которые, впрочем, тоже нередко имели место. Шерлок не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то настолько искреннее интересовался его работой и восхищался его дедукцией (и, к тому же, не обижался потом на его выводы о себе).  
В то же время дом доказал, что умеет невероятно талантливо изобретать для Шерлока награды и наказания.

На третий вечер после их совместного расследования Джон появился в гостиной с загадочной улыбкой на губах. Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него, считывая всю возможную информацию, но пока не мог прийти к точному заключению.  
\- Кто-то включил дедукцию, - весело прокомментировал Джон, вешая куртку за дверь.  
Шерлок перестал щуриться.  
\- Пытаюсь выяснить, что ты задумал, хозяин, - заявил он.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я что-задумал?  
\- О, _умоляю_ , - с умным видом ответил Шерлок. - Ты явно что-то предвкушаешь и, что бы это ни было, оно связано с сексом, учитывая то, как покраснели кончики твоих ушей. Они всегда вспыхивают, когда ты в шаге от возбуждения, не думай, что я не заметил, хозяин.

Шерлок знал, что его умозаключения звучат немного нахально, но Джон лишь рассмеялся и подошел ближе, крепко целуя Шерлока в губы в качестве приветствия.  
\- Верно, - сказал он дружелюбно, - очень впечатляюще, как всегда.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, довольный собой и всей ситуацией в целом.

Он охотно позволил Джону обхватить теплыми пальцами свое правое запястье и отвести себя в спальню. Джон играючи толкнул его на кровать, и сердце Шерлока забилось быстрее, когда он тяжело рухнул спиной на матрас. Как ни приятно было проводить вечера, болтая с Джоном или просто сидя рядом, этого он определенно хотел не меньше.

Джон с вожделением пожирал его глазами, затем опустился на кровать, нависая над ним, одной рукой вытащил рубашку Шерлока из брюк, проскользнул под нее и принялся ласкать живот. Другой рукой он крепко ухватил Шерлока за подбородок, удерживая его голову на месте.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, когда Джон начал целовать его левую ключицу, прихватывая, но не кусая, кожу. Он задрожал, когда Джон лизнул его щеку, и с готовностью приоткрыл рот, когда их губы встретились.

Поцелуи Джона всегда были крепкими и доминирующими. Шерлоку оставалось лишь отпустить себя и позволить Джону вести, и это было фантастически прекрасно. Очевидно было, что Джон не просто наслаждался поцелуями, но, обнимая и целуя саба, давал тому почувствовать себя в его власти.  
Судорожно глотая воздух между поцелуями, Шерлок наслаждался тем, как Джон гладит кончиками пальцев его живот, внутри медленно нарастал жар возбуждения. Он вцепился пальцами в простыни, успев к этому моменту узнать, что Джону не нравится, когда он тянет за его свитер, и расслабился.

Видимо, решив, что дыхание Шерлока сбилось уже достаточно сильно, Джон приостановил атаку на его рот и снова улыбнулся ему беспечной улыбкой. Шерлок воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть лицо дома в деталях.  
У глаз его залегли довольно глубокие "гусиные лапки", выдававшие возраст и, в то же время, свидетельствовавшие о привычке часто улыбаться. Его волосы немного отросли с тех пор, как они познакомились, и теперь на лоб Джона падала короткая челка. Ровно пять веснушек были рассыпаны по его носу, практически выцветшие, благодаря хмурой лондонской погоде. Все это вместе делало Джона невероятно привлекательным.

\- Руки за голову, - приказал Джон в свой игриво-властной манере, которую Шерлок не знал с другими домами, и Шерлок подчинился. Облизнув губы, Джон взял его запястья и придавил их к матрасу одной рукой.  
Другая рука прекратила исследование живота Шерлока и устремилась вниз. Заботливые пальцы расстегнули его брюки, и рука Джона скользнула внутрь. Но под белье не проникла, только слегка прижалась к выпуклости поверх ткани. Дом самодовольно улыбнулся, обнаружив, что Шерлок уже наполовину возбужден. Он с наслаждением загудел и легко сжал член Шерлока через трусы. Шерлок издал дрожащий полувздох-полусмешок.

\- Хочешь узнать, что я для тебя приготовил? - спросил Джон, слегка потирая выпуклость под бельем Шерлока.  
\- Да, хозяин. - ответил Шерлок, глядя на дома в предвкушение и пытаясь успокоить дыхание.  
\- Я дам тебе три подсказки. Если ты их разгадаешь, я обещаю, тебя ждет сегодня изрядное веселье.  
Заинтригованный, Шерлок улыбнулся Джону. Разгадать его план? О, это было великолепно. Джон был великолепен. Оставалось надеяться, что это не будет _слишком просто_.

\- Похоже, идея тебе нравится, - добавил Джон, еще раз легко сжав теплую плоть Шерлока через ткань.  
\- Да, хозяин. Безмерно.  
\- Отлично. Я знал, что тебе понравится небольшая загадка. Теперь, подсказки. Первое: силикон, второе: украшение, третье: самоконтроль.

 _Силикон,_ подумал Шерлок, его мозг легко переключился в режим дедукции. П _росто, очень просто, очевидно, какая-то секс игрушка. Размер - любой, ведь Джон мог спрятать ее внизу, оставить в холле или положить в карман куртки. Недостаточно данных. Теперь: самоконтроль, тоже просто - игрушка каким-то образом станет для меня испытанием. Испытание. Какое? Боль? Чрезмерное удовольствие? Преждевременный оргазм? Недостаточно данных. Дальше: украшения. Серьги, браслеты, колье, слишком буквально. Жемчуг, камни, ... Бусы!_

\- Анальные шарики! - выдохнул Шерлок спустя менее, чем 8 секунд.  
Джон рассмеялся, вознаградил его, крепко сжав член, и Шерлок загудел от удовольствия.  
\- Да, это они, - признался Джон. - Но что я буду с ними делать? Каков мой план?

 _Самоконтроль,_ рассуждал про себя Шерлок, пытаясь игнорировать дразнящие движения Джона, _урок самоконтроля. Джон любит меня дразнить. Дразнить, анальные шарики. Самоконтроль. Смазка? Будет использована, но к делу не относится. Движения? Нагибаться, перемещаться? Анальные шарики могут выскользнуть. Постоянное возбуждение и стимуляция. Самоконтроль. Ха!_

\- Я должен буду двигаться, - вслух высказался Шерлок, заманчивые картинки сменялись в его мозгу, заставляя щеки пылать от нетерпения. - Ты заставишь меня вставить их, а затем я должен буду выполнить какое-то задание. Навести порядок или принести тебе что-то, но шарики все время будут внутри, и я не должен буду кончить, пока ты не разрешить.  
\- Точно, - одобрил Джон и вынул руку из брюк Шерлока. - Ты бы хотел, чтобы я сделал это? Тебе нравится такая идея?  
\- Очень нравится, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок голосом, исполненным восторга и возбуждения.  
\- Иди и принеси их, гений. Они в кармане моей куртки.

Джон отпустил руки Шерлока после еще одного поцелуя и повернулся на бок. Прямо как был, в расстегнутых штанах и распахнутой рубашке, Шерлок выскочил из спальни, придерживая сползающие брюки. 

Урок самоконтроля, предвкушение, тщательно выверенные движения, дразнящие комментарии. В конце, если он все сделает хорошо, Джон похвалит его и позволит кончить. Боже, это будет _идеально._

Он подошел к крючкам для одежды и сунул руку в правый карман Джоновой куртки. Пальцы наткнулись не на кусок силикона, а на сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги - тоньше, чем записка или рецепт.  
Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок достал и развернул его.

Его сложно было удивить, как приятно, так и неприятно. Люди, ситуации, мотивы - все это было либо предсказуемым, либо поддающимся вычислению, и чаще всего Шерлок разгадывал их верно. Случаи, вызвавшие у него удивление, Шерлок терпеть не мог. Удивление означало, что он чего-то не учел или не заметил, а этого уже было достаточно, чтобы вызвать беспокойство. Джон был одним из немногих людей, всегда удивлявших приятно. 

Шерлок взглянул на исписанную бумагу, и желудок его болезненно сжался, как только он осознал, что именно держит в руке. Чек на 5000 фунтов. _Лицо, выписавшее чек: Майкрофт Холмс, получатель: доктор Джон Уотсон._

На мгновение ему показалось, что весь окружающий мир пошатнулся. 

Судорожно глотая воздух и стараясь удержаться на ногах, Шерлок трясущимися пальцами сложил чек и вернул туда, где нашел его. 

Его возбуждение мгновенно пропало. Он заправил рубашку и застегнул брюки, приводя себя в приличный вид. Потом развернулся, на ходу взял мобильный с кофейного столика и пошел обратно в спальню, 

Сидевший на кровати Джон тепло улыбнулся вошедшему Шерлоку. А затем нахмурился, когда увидел, что вместо требуемого предмета тот держит в руках телефон.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Джон, немного сбитый с толку.  
Шерлок сглотнул и заговорил очень осторожно, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и расслабленно.  
\- Я получил сообщение, - заявил он, демонстрируя телефон в качестве доказательства. - Боюсь, дело.  
\- О, - ответил Джон немного ошеломленно. - Ну что ж, необычная работа - необычный график.  
Шерлок наклонил голову.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? - спросил Джон, поднимаясь с кровати. Взгляд его был заметно потерянным.  
\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок. Он понял, что это вышло немного грубо. - Нет, спасибо, - повторил он мягче, - с этим я справлюсь сам.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Джон. Кажется, он был немного разочарован, но не разозлился. Конечно, он не был зол. Ему же платили вне зависимости от того, был у него секс с Шерлоком или нет, не так ли? - Тогда в другой раз?  
\- Конечно.

Шерлок отступил на шаг, демонстративно намекая, что Джону нужно уйти. Сейчас. Быстро. Пока Шерлок не сказал чего-то, о чем потом пожалеет.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - проговорил Джон с почти вопросительной интонацией.  
Шерлок кивнул. 

Джон, казалось, почувствовал, что поцелуй сейчас будет не к месту, поэтому он просто улыбнулся Шерлоку, проходя мимо него и снимая с крючка куртку. Шерлок пошел за ним следом, чтобы убедиться, что дом действительно уходит.   
Бросив еще один взгляд через плечо на Шерлока, застывшего в дверях кухни, Джон, наконец, вышел.  
\- Пока, - крикнул он с лестницы.

Услышав, как внизу хлопнула дверь, Шерлок сделал несколько нетвердых шагов к дивану и рухнул на него. Телефон выскользнул из пальцев и приземлился куда-то под кофейный столик, экраном вниз. Но Шерлоку было все равно.  
Судорожно вдыхая воздух, он лег лицом к спинке, обхватив себя руками, как делал всегда, когда бывал расстроен или маялся от скуки. 

Но сейчас дело было не в этом. Он оцепенел. Совершенно оцепенел.

 _5000 фунтов,_ думал он. _Вот чего я стою для него. 5000. 4 месяца. 5000 за каждый, так? Хорошие деньги. Многие в год зарабатывают меньше._

В груди болело. И боль была не физической. Идиот.

 _Каким недоумком я был, когда решил, что он проводит со мной время потому, что ему нравится мое общество._ Шерлок корил себя. _Зачем бы ему браться за меня, кроме как из-за денег? Зачем терпеть мое дурное настроение? Зачем проводить со мной столько времени, не требуя секса? Зачем терпеть мое нежелание носить ошейник? Зачем вообще проявлять такое неиссякаемое терпение?_

Дрожа, он достал подушку из-под головы и спрятал лицо в мягкой ткани, загородившись от света, от любого раздражения органов чувств.  
Его подташнивало, все тело застыло, и чувствовал он себя ужасно. Словно он спрыгнул с огромной высоты и со всей силы ударился о жесткую реальность. Он дрожал, кожа была липкой от пота.   
Шерлок притворился перед самим собой, будто это не он лежит ничком на диване и воет в подушку. Глаза его все это время оставались болезненно   
сухими.

***

Миссис Хадсон нашла его следующим утром. Шерлок не помнил, слышал ли он когда-нибудь, чтобы ее голос был настолько обеспокоенным.

\- Шерлок, дорогой, - настойчиво говорила, крепко сжимая рукой его плечо. Должно быть, она окликала его уже много раз, потому что в голосе ее слышалась паника. – Шерлок, ты дрожишь, ты весь холодный. Может быть, вызвать доктора, дорогой? _Шерлок!_  
\- Никаких докторов, - проворчал Шерлок, вспомнив о Джоне, и спрятал в подушку исказившееся от боли лицо. Он рассеянно подумал, что ночью, возможно, ощущал недостаток кислорода, поэтому сейчас у него озноб и головокружение.  
\- Что случилось? – мягко подтолкнула миссис Хадсон, не убирая руки со спины Шерлока. – Доктор Уотсон ушел слишком рано? Ты же знаешь, что можешь позвать его, если плохо себя чувствуешь, верно?  
Не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, Шерлок не ответил.  
\- Давай я хотя бы принесу тебе одеяло, - сказала она и убрала руку.

Шерлок пожалел, что ее теплая рука исчезла. Она хоть как-то успокаивала его. Приятно было чувствовать, что кто-то рядом. 

Спустя пару минут его тело укутала мягкая ткань. Правда, справиться с дрожью она не слишком помогла.  
Раздался вибрирующий звук. Миссис Хадсон удивленно ойкнула, и Шерлок услышал, как она нагнулась, чтобы поднять с пола телефон.  
\- Кажется, тебе пришло сообщение, - сказала она. - Тут написано Джон. Не уверена, что знаю, как прочитать его тебе, дорогой.  
\- Неважно, - сумел выдавить Шерлок. 

Шерлок слышал, как она неохотно положила телефон на кофейный столик. Пару минут она просто стояла рядом с диваном, явно не уверенная, что ей делать дальше.  
\- Ну, - наконец сказала она все еще озабоченно. – Зови меня, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дорогой.  
Затем миссис Хадсон ушла, оставив Шерлока лежащим на диване в темноте.

Сосредоточившись на глубоком и размеренном дыхании, Шерлок было хотел подняться, но понял, что в результате его может стошнить, и решил не рисковать.

В конце концов, ему все же пришлось встать, чтобы сходить в туалет. Вернувшись в гостиную, он не стал принимать прежднюю позу, вместо этого он сел на диван и уставился на телефон.

Ясно, что в сообщении Джона не будет ни объяснений, ни извинений. Он же еще не знает, что Шерлок его раскусил. Наверное, думает, что саб все еще раскрывает несуществующее дело или только что вернулся домой.  
Решительно отбросив несвоевременные сожаления, Шерлок взял в руки телефон.

**Как расследование? Позвони, когда закончишь.**

Он подавил желание швырнуть телефон в ближайшую стену. Теперь его оцепенение исчезло, уступив место неистовой, бурлящей ярости.   
Почему Джон это сделал? Зачем врал Шерлоку? Почему с самого начала не сказал, что ему платит Майкрофт? Зачем делал вид, будто ему небезразличен Шерлок и его интересы?

Ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, _Джон хотел сделать его уязвимым._ Он вспоминал последние дни, свою возрастающую потребность перевести их соглашение в постоянные отношения. 

Может это и был Джонов план? Если так, то дом оказался куда более искусным манипулятором, чем мог предположить Шерлок. Если это правда, Джон был истинным гением эмоциональных манипуляций. В другой ситуации, Шерлока это даже восхитило бы. 

Умно. Очень умно. Он почти заполучил Шерлока. Может, ещё неделя, и Шерлок сам попросил бы надеть на него ошейник, уверенный, что нашел дома, с которым хочет связать жизнь, которому он искренне нравится, умного и изобретательного, так же, как и он сам, любящего гоняться за преступниками. Джон Уотсон втянул бы Шерлока в отношения, перехитрил бы его, превратил упрямого саба в укрощенного и покорного, в послушную игрушку, с которой можно забавляться, как угодно, которой легко управлять.

Если бы Шерлок узнал о платежах позже, намного позже, уже будучи в ошейнике, крепко обхватывающем шею, ему бы, наверное, уже не было до этого дела. Еще бы, ведь он был бы уже одурманен осторожными манипуляциями Джона, с наслаждением ползал бы на коленях у его ног, - в общем, стал бы точно таким же идиотом, как все остальные вступившие в отношения сабы. 

Шерлок почувствовал тошноту от одной мысли об этом.   
Он должен был заподозрить что-то гораздо раньше. Он должен был понять, что что-то происходит. Почему еще ему могло хотеться, чтобы Джон ласкал его горло, а не плечи? С чего бы ему умолять позволить сделать дому минет, лишь бы он не ушел? Все это было ему совсем не свойственно. Даже отдаленно не похоже на него. Джон использовал искусные психологические приемы, чтобы заставить Шерлока подчиняться его приказам, и он не просто преуспел в этом, он достиг поразительных результатов.

Подавив еще один рвотный позыв, Шерлок резко отбросил телефон на стол. Кожа его быстро начала принимать нормальный цвет и температуру. Ладно, теперь он положит всему этому конец. Обрубит все концы. Дом не заслуживает объяснений. На самом деле, разговор лицом к лицу только увеличит риск того, что Джон снова усыпит его бдительность, сочинив какую-нибудь душераздирающую историю о больной матери или неоплаченном долге.   
Приняв решение, Шерлок выбрался из-под одеяла и спустился по лестнице.

\- Мисси Хадсон! – Почти взревел он. Через несколько секунд она высунулась из-за двери, явно удивленная, что он так скоро поднялся. – Миссис Хадсон, вы должны мне кое-что пообещать. Ни при каких обстоятельствах _не впускайте_ в этот дом Джона Уотсона.  
\- А что случилось? – Спросила она, распахнув дверь полностью и выйдя в холл. – Вы поссорились?  
\- Между мной и доктором Уотсоном никогда не было настоящих отношений, мы заключили соглашение, а теперь я его разрываю. Не позволяйте ему входить в этот дом, особенно в мою квартиру.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала миссис Хадсон, слегка нахмурившись. – Ты уверен, что вам не стоит поговорить, дорогой? Доктор такой приятный молодой человек, такой вежливый и…  
\- _Совершенно_ уверен, Миссис Хадсон, спасибо. Доктор вовсе _не_ приятный молодой человек, и лучше ему держаться отсюда подальше.

С этими словами Шерлок развернулся и стал решительно подниматься вверх по лестнице, шагая через 2 ступеньки.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, он решил, что первым делом должен избавиться от трости Джона. Она все еще пылилась в свободной комнате наверху. Дом не рассчитывал в ближайшее время повторять подобное наказание. Нахмурившись, Шерлок взял эту отвратительную вещь и отнес ее вниз.

Сейчас казалось невероятным, что он согласился принять подобное наказание от этого человека, а потом рыдал, преисполненный раскаяния. От этих воспоминаний по коже Шерлока побежали мурашки.

Порывшись в ящиках и коробках, он, наконец, нашел ножовку, оставшуюся у него примерно год назад от дела с загадочно разрезанными наручниками. Лезвие было в абсолютном порядке.

Триумфально ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок поспешил на кухню и положил трость на стол, смахнув на пол несколько мензурок и тарелок и не обратив на это никакого внимания. Часть посуды раскололась о кафельный пол.  
Придавив алюминиевую трость своим весом, Шерлок начал отпиливать свисавший со стола конец. 

Это было непросто, и к концу Шерлок взмок от пота, но все же умудрился распилить трость на 5 равных частей. Издав победный вскрик, Шерлок с величайшим удовольствием открыл окно и вышвырнул останки уничтоженной трости вниз, в мусорные баки миссис Хадсон. Он с удовлетворением услышал глухой стук, с которым приземлились обломки.  
Бросив ножовку в угол и плотно закрыв окно, Шерлок, наконец, откинулся на диван, переплел пальцы и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

Он это переживет. На самом деле, это даже хорошо, что ему напомнили о собственной безопасности, о том, что еще остались люди, способные его перехитрить. В будущем он станет намного осторожнее. 

Когда вернется зуд (а он всегда возвращается), он найдет себе кого-нибудь еще. В конце концов, он и сам может заплатить за услуги. Один бездомный из его сети совершенно точно с радостью согласится отделать Шерлока плетью за хорошее вознаграждение. Не так уж сложно будет все устроить. А ему это, без сомнения, подойдет.   
Шерлоку не нужен постоянный дом. _Особенно_ Джон Уотсон.

***

Потребовалось 2 недели и 34 неотвеченных сообщения, чтобы Джон явился осаждать Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок сидел за ноутбуком, выкладывая на свой сайт результаты анализа разных типов глиняных почв Большого Лондона, когда на лестнице раздался голос Джона.  
Слов было не разобрать, но ясно было, что миссис Хадсон расстроенно бормотала извинения, а Джон в чем-то ее убеждал.

Шерлок сердито смотрел в экран, слишком взволнованный, чтобы продолжать печатать, - Джон был здесь, внизу, куда ближе к нему, чем он мог выдержать.

Прошедшие две недели были ужасны. Его мозг уже понял, что дома больше нет рядом, и Шерлок старался постоянно занимать его тем или иным делом, пока хотя бы тело не осознало, что произошло. Настойчивый зуд, преследовавший его все эти дни, был даже сильнее, чем до встречи с Джоном. Шерлоку пришлось признать, что практически ежедневные сессии, в конце концов, серьезно подорвали его способность блокировать потребность подчиняться хоть на какое-то время.

Он запретил себе искать у кого бы то ни было помощи, как говорится, ушел в завязку. Он не мог позволить себе опять вернуться в то состояние, когда ощущение уязвимости заставит его звонить Джону среди ночи и умолять его прийти, наплевав на то, что тот его предал.

Поэтому Шерлок старался постоянно быть чем-то занят, проводил эксперименты один за другим и не обращал внимания на телефон, лишь удалял сообщения от Джона, не читая их.

Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, миссис Хадсон вернулась к себе и - ничего больше не произошло. Шерлок расслабился. Оказалось, его бросило в пот, так он напрягся, чтобы никак не отреагировать не появление Джона, например, не броситься вниз и не заговорить с ним. Нахмурившись, он вытер лоб рукавом рубашки.

Конечно же, он знал, что с ним происходит. Выход из более или менее устоявшихся отношений с домом всегда был мучителен для любого саба. Но в жизни любого саба обычно присутствовали другие доминанты – друзья или родители – которые могли ему помочь. Да и у домов в близком кругу общения обычно находились сабы, о которых те могли бы позаботиться, чтобы не чувствовать себя потерянными. И тем, и другим проще было пережить расставание, находясь среди людей. 

Несмотря на то, что с Джоном у него настоящих отношений не было, Шерлок _действительно_ тяжело переживал разрыв. К прочим физиологическим реакциями прибавились еще и мучительные ночные кошмары - и все это, к несчастью, было совершенно естественно, учитывая внезапный разрыв их соглашения и отсутствие чьей бы то ни было поддержки.  
Конечно, Шерлок не стал бы обращаться к Майкрофту или миссис Хадсон. Он хотел вернуть себе то состояние, когда мог, как минимум, несколько месяцев обходиться без дома, мог нормально функционировать без поддержки. Это было вполне осуществимо. Нужно было только время и терпение.

Он закончил обновлять свой сайт, закрыл ноутбук, взял телефон и пошел на кухню. Он три дня не ел – может, пришло время хотя бы для пары печений. Открывая дверь шкафчика, свободной рукой он пролистывал список пропущенных вызовов. Джон Уотсон. Джон Уотсон. Джон Уотсон. Никаких следов Лестрейда.  
Раздосадованный, он положил телефон на стол и со всей злостью вгрызся в соленый крекер. Он осилил целых четыре, запил их стаканом воды из-под крана и сунул коробку обратно в шкафчик, прежде, чем еда принесла неприятное ощущение наполненности.

Свернув в комнату, Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности - в коридоре мелькнула темная фигура. Секунду спустя в комнате появился Майкрофт.

Вот же дотошный _ублюдок_! Ясно, он следил за Джоном, чтобы засечь момент, когда тот придет, а Шерлок его не впустит, и вмешаться. Очевидно!

\- Отвали, – сразу же рявкнул Шерлок, делая угрожающий шаг по направлению к старшему брату.  
Майкрофта это не слишком впечатлило.   
\- Вот это да, все _настолько_ плохо? Повышенная чувствительность. Обычный признак синдрома отмены, разумеется.  
\- Заткнись и отвали, - проворчал Шерлок, испытывая непреодолимое желание толкнуть брата, желательно с лестницы, по которой тот поднялся.  
\- Это все, чего ты достиг к этому моменту, братец? Научился ругаться? Какая жалость!  
Он ухмыльнулся и без приглашения опустился в одно из кресел.  
\- Пошел вон! – Напористо повторил Шерлок. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближался к моему дому, ублюдок.  
\- Ты закончил? – Спросил Майкрофт, голос его так и сочился разочарованием. – По тому, что я сел, ты мог бы догадаться, что в ближайшее время я уходить не собираюсь. Или ты разучился считывать простейшие подсказки?  
Шерлок нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди и гневно раздул ноздри.   
\- Успокойся и сядь, – добавил Майкрофт. – Я предпочёл бы вежливую беседу, но, если понадобится, просто заставлю тебя меня выслушать.

Шерлок, прищурившись, окинул брата взглядом. Тот расслабленно откинулся в кресле, а зонт прислонил к подлокотнику. Судя по всему, Майкрофт действительно никуда не собирался. Шерлок не сомневался, что, если он продолжит артачиться, Майкрофт просто заставит его все выслушать. Сердито выругавшись, Шерлок рухнул в соседнее кресло и уставился на брата.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Майкрофт. - Итак, причина моего визита должна быть тебе ясна, поэтому позволь перейти прямо к делу: почему ты отказываешься увидеться с Джоном Уотсоном?  
\- Ты чертовки хорошо знаешь почему, – выплюнул Шерлок.  
\- А, - протянул Майкрофт, оценивающе глядя на него. – Ты, я полагаю, нашел чек. А Джон, очевидно, не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит, судя по тому, как он расстроен и обеспокоен.  
\- Мне наплевать, что он расстроен, - снова выплюнул Шерлок. – Он все это время был твоим маленьким шпионом, так что рано или поздно вычислит, что случилось, даже если ты сам ему не расскажешь.  
\- А почему ты _так_ расстроен, братец? Ты же с самого начала знал, откуда он взялся, и кто его прислал. Ты _умолял_ меня помочь тебе, если помнишь. Не понимаю, с какой стати теперь ты так шокирован.  
\- Отвали.

Во всем этом не было никакого смысла. Майкрофт пришел сюда, чтобы выводить его из себя. Возможно даже, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществами от состояния Шерлока. Принимая во внимание все, что случилось, Шерлок не удивился бы, если бы Майкрофт попытался сейчас доминировать над ним.  
Проигнорировав грубость Шерлока, Майкрофт спокойно продолжил:

\- Тебе обязательно нужно задать себе этот вопрос, Шерлок. Почему ты расстроен?  
 _Почему он расстроен?_ Что за глупый, безмозглый, идиотский вопрос? Джон манипулировал им, запудрил ему мозги, предал его. Как он может не злиться? Как?  
\- Ты пришел чтобы задавать мне дурацкие вопросы? – зашипел Шерлок.  
\- Они не дурацкие, особенно учитывая то, что я скажу тебе через минуту.  
\- О, и что же это? – Рявкнул Шерлок. – Что Джону отчаянно нужны деньги? Двоюродный брат в крайне бедственном положении? Сестру-алкоголичку срочно нужно поместить в дорогую реабилитационную клинику?  
\- Да, ты явно вовсе не перебирал возможные оправдания, - заметил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок лишь раздраженно выдохнул, сердито нахмурившись, он не желал давать Майкрофту нового повода для саркастических замечаний.  
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы все это оказалось недопониманием, верно? – Продолжил Майкрофт. – Неважно, как сильно ты наслаждаешься своей лицемерной злостью, глубоко внутри ты надеешься, что все это чудовищная ошибка, ведь так?  
\- Заткнись, - рявкнул Шерлок.  
\- Почему это так, как ты думаешь, Шерлок?  
\- Ты теперь чертов психоаналитик?  
\- Нет, - спокойно сказал Майкрофт. – Всего лишь заботливый брат. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Шерлок, и в самом деле считаю, что тебе нужно разобраться в своих чувствах. Ты явно очень переживаешь из-за того, что не получил никаких объяснений от Джона. Ты страстно желаешь услышать его оправдания. Ты отказываешься поговорить с ним, потому что боишься того, что повлечет за собой его ответ, того, что это может сказать о тебе.

\- Неверно, - ответил Шерлок. – Я был вполне готов впустить Джона в свою жизнь до того, как все это произошло. Не стоит обвинять меня в том, что я его отвергал.  
\- Не отвергал? – переспросил Майкрофт. – Ты действительно полностью подчинился Джону? Не задавая вопросов? Отбросив давние сомнения? Ты просто согласился с тем, что всю жизнь бежал от своей сущности, и захотел связать свою жизнь с партнером? Ты уверен, что не надеялся втайне на такой исход? Не ухватился за способ, как говориться, избавиться от него?

\- Неважно, - возразил Шерлок, не в состоянии думать об этом. – Если ты не собираешься рассказывать душещипательных историй, чтобы убедить меня, что Джон не виноват, я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты пришел.   
\- Я не собираюсь рассказывать душещипательных историй, - признал Майкрофт. – Все намного проще – Джон никогда не брал у меня денег.  
\- О, ну конечно, - презрительно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Он просто _случайно_ носил с сбой чек, выписанный тобой, так?  
\- На самом деле, так и есть. Он никогда не собирался обналичивать его. Если ты припомнишь, чек был кое-как свернут и засунут в карман, а потом о нем просто забыли.  
\- Это еще ничего не значит, - горячо возразил Шерлок.  
\- Умоляю, ты знаешь, что это значит, лучше меня. Если бы он действительно хотел получить эти деньги, он, как минимум, положил бы чек в бумажник и держал его в безопасности.  
\- Не прикидывайся дураком, Майкрофт, это явно не был первый платёж. Он был датирован началом месяца, значит дом регулярно каждый месяц получал за меня выплаты. Что означает, что у него в банке уже... сколько?.. 15000 фунтов? Уверен, в таком случае он может рискнуть потерять один чек.  
\- Он до сих пор отказывался от любой оплаты, Шерлок, - возразил Майкрофт. – На самом деле это первый раз за все эти месяцы, когда он вообще согласился поговорить со мной, и то только потому, что я намекнул, что могу _заставить_ его выслушать меня, если понадобится. Он ясно дал понять, что после того, как он взялся за тебя, он отказывается информировать меня о твоих делах и подробностях вашего соглашения, а также от любых видов денежного вознаграждения за это.  
\- Это отвратительная и очевидная попытка снова меня в это втянуть, - прошипел Шерлок. – Ты что, думаешь, я идиот? Думаешь, я не вижу твоей маленькой игры? Ты всегда хотел видеть меня в ошейнике! Ты мечтал о том дне, когда на твоего горластого, всезнающего брата, наконец, навсегда наденут намордник, и даже нашел Джона Уотсона, чтобы тот запер меня в клетку.

Шерлок отказался признать, что после его заявления на лице Майкрофта отразились все признаки расстройства. Очевидно, этот ублюдок все еще пытался манипулировать им.

\- Нет, - тихо сказал мужчина. – Это вовсе не так. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Счастлив, - с презрением повторил Шерлок. – Ну конечно.

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, была почти невыносимой. Майкрофт просто смотрел на него, и беспокойство в его взгляде мешалось с внимательным наблюдением, что было весьма необычно для всегда безэмоционального брата. В конце концов, Шерлоку пришлось отвести взгляд.

\- Пожалуйста, уходи, – сказал он, съеживаясь от жалости к самому себе.

На его удивление, Майкрофт подчинился. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, восстановил обыкновенное выражение лица и поднялся из кресла.

\- Как хочешь, - сказал он, застегивая пиджак и поднимая зонтик.  
\- Подумай хотя бы над тем, чтобы поговорить с ним, - добавил он. – Он очевидно сходит с ума от тревоги, думает, что сделал что-то ужасное, что оттолкнуло тебя.

Шерлок еле сдержался, чтобы не крикнуть: «Но он правда это сделал!»

Когда Майкрофт ушел, Шерлок вернулся к ноутбуку. Включил его и в нерешительности уставился на экран.  
Он легко мог взломать банковский счет Джона, но был уверен, что Майкрофт спрятал все следы денежных переводов, чтобы подогнать все под свою версию. Он мог попытаться найти информацию о Джоне, выяснить, откуда у него взялись слишком глубокие для хирурга познания в психологии. Хотя Майкрофт наверняка удалил из интернета и государственных баз данных всю полезную информацию о Джоне.  
Его брат был сама обстоятельность.

Шерлок разочарованно захлопнул ноутбук и облокотился на крышку. Оставалось лишь действительно поговорить с Джоном, хоть этим он и рисковал нарваться на очередную манипуляцию. 

Без сомнения, Майкрофт будет терроризировать его, пока он не сдастся. Но что, если он заранее подготовится к разговору с Джоном? Майкрофт от него отстанет, а Джон не сможет заставить Шерлока подчиниться, если он будет заранее готов к манипуляции, верно?

Крепко сжав губы, Шерлок снова взял телефон и аккуратно набрал сообщение Джону:  
 **Можешь прийти завтра после обеда. До тех пор оставь меня в покое. ШХ.**  
***  
\- Здравствуй.

Джону удалось выразить и решительность, и неуверенность в себе в коротком приветствии, произнесенном им на пороге 221b. Шерлок лишь наклонил голову, внимательно следя за всеми движениями дома, и отступил на шаг, чтобы впустить его.

Под глазами Джона залегли темные круги, свидетельствовавшие о том, что в последние дни он плохо спал, и, хотя утром он явно тщательно побрился, на подбородке и правой скуле остались островки щетины.  
Естественно, все это было тщательно спланировано и вовсе не доказывало, что Джон был искренне расстроен из-за того, что произошло.

\- Можешь подняться наверх, - коротко проинформировал его Шерлок и пошел вверх по лестнице. Вся эта ситуация очень напоминала их первую встречу.

От Шерлока не укрылось, что Джон немного прихрамывал. Как жаль, что его трость теперь безвозвратно утрачена.  
К приходу Джона Шерлок привел комнату в какое-то подобие порядка, хотя от обычных требований дома она была далека. В противном случае Джон еще мог бы подумать, что Шерлок до сих пор находится под его влиянием и следует установленным им правилам.

Джон топтался в дверях, пока Шерлок не указал ему на одно из кресел, сам опустился в другое, скрестил ноги и сложил руки у лица, принимая свою обычную мыслительную позу. Она также позволяла спрятать нижнюю часть лица так, чтобы Джон не мог увидеть и проанализировать его реакции.

Дом сел с какой-то тяжелой усталостью во всем теле, будто бы провалился в кресло. Шерлок сощурил глаза. Или Джон феноменальный актёр, или… нет. Лучше не развивать эту мысль.

\- Итак, - наконец, начал Джон, когда Шерлок так и не удосужился ничего сказать, лишь продолжал сверлить дома заинтересованным взглядом.  
Шерлок поднял брови. Джон прочистил горло.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты… злишься на меня? – Высказал предположение дом.  
Шерлок склонил голову.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон. – Ты зол. Я сделал что-то, что рассердило тебя. Ладно, – он заколебался. – Я могу узнать, _что именно_?

Молчание удавалось Шерлоку хорошо, поэтому он ничего не ответил. К тому же ему интересно было, станет ли Джон и дальше разыгрывать неведение или сдастся. Естественно, к этому моменту он уже должен был выяснить, в чем дело. В конце концов, дураком он определенно не был. 

\- Не могу, - наконец заключил Джон.  
Несколько секунд он молчал, склонив голову. Потом сильно провел рукой по лицу, затем по задней части шеи, видимо, демонстрируя, что закончил размышлять.

\- Послушай, - вдруг сказал он. – Я понятия не имею, что происходит. Все было так хорошо, ты расслабился и начал получать удовольствие и вдруг внезапно оттолкнул меня, оборвал все контакты, выкинул меня из своей жизни, не потрудившись дать мне хоть малейшее объяснение. Я не утверждаю, что ты не волен заканчивать отношения так, как тебе хочется, просто…

Он остановился, его горло судорожно дергалось, словно он пытался справиться с наплывом эмоций.

\- Шерлок, я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты объяснился. Если ты почувствуешь, что мы движемся в никуда, или тебе станет некомфортно, просто скажи мне. Я уйду в любой момент, как только ты скажешь, ты можешь немедленно все прекратить, если захочешь, но я бы хотел, чтобы сначала ты _поговорил_ со мной. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Что ты в порядке, скажи, что больше не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, что угодно, но говори со мной. Пожалуйста.

Интересно, подумал Шерлок. Такого он не ожидал. Он был уверен, что Джон попытается его безжалостно прогнуть, возможно даже использует свою силу, чтобы заставить Шерлока говорить, но вместо этого – мольбы?  
Вести себя подобным образом было совершено нетипично для дома, но именно так он себя и вел. Он просил, умолял об объяснении. Был ли он на самом деле искренне расстроен? Он правда не знал, что произошло? Майкрофт даже?..  
Нет. _Нет._ Джон никогда не был предсказуемым и сейчас, конечно же, тоже не будет. Он снова пытается манипулировать. А Шерлок не даст еще раз себя одурачить.

\- Прекрати разыгрывать представление, – грубо оборвал его Шерлок. – Майкрофт уже наверняка поговорил с тобой, а если и нет, ты далеко не идиот. Ты знаешь, почему я зол, и единственный, кому здесь нужно объясняться, это _ты._  
- _Представление?_ – Повторил Джон. Боже, он несомненно выглядел потрясенным. Очень убедительно, особенно этот тон его голоса. – Шерлок, я не понимаю.  
\- Я сказал, прекрати, - повторил Шерлок, пытаясь не разозлиться, но голос его несомненно выдавал волнение. – Просто сознайся, и мы оставим всю эту мерзость позади и заживем каждый своей жизнью. Я решил поговорить с тобой по единственной причине - потому что мой всюду сующий свой нос ублюдок-брат не заткнется, пока я не выслушаю тебя. Так что хватит лгать мне, просто скажи, что хотел, и...

Глаза Джона стали очень синими. Он потрясенно уставился на Шерлока, лицо его как будто утратило силу. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, печальным и полностью потерянным.

И вдруг лицо его разом изменилось. Оно приняло твердое выражение, все складки и морщины проступили на коже, меняя его до неузнаваемости. Джон вдруг превратился в настоящего солдата, готового ко всему. Выпрямившись в кресле, он сунул руку в карман брюк.

Шерлок напрягся. Он что, принес с собой чек? Или какое-то доказательство того, что не получал денег? Естественно, оружия у него при себе не было, иначе Шерлок сразу бы определил это по выпуклости под одеждой.   
Джон вытащил руку и раскрыл ладонь, на ней лежал металлический ключ. Джон решительно положил его на маленький столик, стоявший между ними.  
\- Твой брат дал мне его после нашей первой встречи, но я им не пользовался, так что не уверен, что ты был в курсе. Это ключ от входной двери.  
Шерлок смотрел на ключ, борясь с захлестнувшей его волной искреннего замешательства.  
\- Я, я не знаю... Очевидно, что ты считаешь меня каким-то… лжецом? Самозванцем? И мне кажется, что ты не готов к разговору, поэтому я оставлю это тут и не стану писать тебе или как-то еще беспокоить, пока ты сам не захочешь. С твоим братом я сам поговорю.

К удивлению Шерлока, Джон встал.

\- Я действительно получал удовольствие от того, что было между нами, и я не знаю, что произошло и почему ты так внезапно решил все закончить, я только знаю, что мне было очень хорошо с тобой. Да, с тобой было не просто, но и я не самый легкий в мире человек - с моим вспыльчивым характером и ночным кошмарами, и, мне казалось, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств, мы подошли друг другу. Я правда думал, что у нас что-то получится, несмотря на все наши недопонимания и твою беготню по местам преступлений, и я не знаю, где ошибся.

Он покачал головой, грустно улыбаясь.

\- Извини за бессвязную речь. Я пойду. Можешь связаться со мной, если захочешь, но ты действительно не _обязан_ что-то делать, хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Прощай, Шерлок.

Сказав это, дом повернулся и направился к двери. Прежде чем Шерлок понял, что делает, он вскочил с кресла.

\- Что _вообще_ происходит? – воскликнул он. – Что это, какая-то уловка, чтобы я почувствовал себя виноватым перед тобой? Еще одна игра разума?

Джон обернулся, нахмурившись.

\- _Еще одна игра разума_? - Повторил он. – Шерлок, я не…  
\- Прекрати говорить, что не понимаешь, что не знаешь, что случилось, – рявкнул Шерлок, сжимая кулаки. – Я видел чек. Я нашел его у тебя в кармане куртки, я видел его. Майкрофт сказал, что ты не брал денег, но меня не обманешь. Ты получал деньги все это время, не мог не получать. Ты был таким терпеливым и таким изобретательным - все эти награды и наказания - я с самого начала должен был понять, что что-то не так.  
\- Шерлок, подожди, - только и сказал Джон, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
\- Нет! – Продолжил Шерлок. – Перестань! Просто скажи мне, почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что тебе платят за то, чтобы ты изображал моего дома? Зачем притворялся, что искренне заинтересован во мне? _Почему?_  
Джон, все это время стоявший с раскрытыми от изумления ртом, захлопнул его. Наконец, на лице его отразилось понимание.

\- Ты думаешь, что я брал деньги у Майкрофта, - неверяще сказал он. – В _этом_ все дело?  
\- Прекрати притворяться, что ты не _знал_!  
\- Но я _не знал_!

Сейчас Джон почти кричал. Шерлок сделал шаг назад. 

\- Я не знал! И, честно говоря, и сейчас все еще не до конца понял, потому что ты мне не говоришь толком. Я думал, что сделал что-то ужасное, заставил тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хотел, принудил тебя подчиняться. А на самом деле в тебе просто взыграли комплексы?  
\- _Комплексы_? - Резко выплюнул Шерлок, стараясь не обращать внимания на слабость в коленях. – У меня нет никаких комплексов, ты предал меня.  
\- Я не предавал тебя! – С жаром возразил Джон. – Я никогда не брал у него денег, ты, полоумный ублюдок! Все что я сделал, это сказал твоему брату отвалить, но забыл швырнуть в его надменное лицо этот чертов чек.

\- Прекрати врать!  
\- Какого черта мне врать, если ясно, что ты все равно зациклился на своей выдумке и считаешь ее правдой? Ты гордишься тем, что ты гениальный детектив, умнее всех людей на свете, а на самом деле ты самый невежественный, глупый и неуверенный в себе саб, из всех, что мне встречались.

Рот Шерлока захлопнулся. К концу тирады голос Джона стал таким громким и злым, что Шерлок, несмотря на обстоятельства, уже не мог противостоять своим инстинктам, особенно учитывая то, как он чувствовал себя в последние дни.

Качнувшись, Шерлок отступил ещё на шаг и вцепился в спинку ближайшего кресла, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он знал, что побледнел. Внезапно он почувствовал себя беззащитным, и внутренний голос даже не назвал его за это жалким. Ни один саб не смог бы такое выдержать, тем более, Шерлок, неделями остававшийся без поддержки, а теперь названный домом, которому доверял, тупым и закомплексованным.

Джон оказался рядом с ним почти мгновенно.  
\- Тише, тише, все хорошо, - заворковал он, вся его злость куда-то испарилась, теперь он разговаривал с сабом, как с ребенком. – Шерлок? Шерлок, держись за меня. Давай, садись, вот так.  
Через пару минут Шерлок обнаружил, что сидит в кресле, которое раньше занимал Джон, прерывисто дышит и отчаянно цепляется за руки дома.   
\- Все хорошо. Мы спорили, мы злились и обвиняли друг друга, но теперь все хорошо, - говорил Джон.

Это было, конечно, полной бессмыслицей. Ничего не было хорошо. _Ничего._ Хотя часть Шерлока хотела просто поверить дому, ухватиться за его слова, обвить его руками, оказаться, наконец, в безопасности, под защитой и забыть обо всем.

Несколько секунд он просто сидел в кресле, Джон опустился рядом с ним на корточки и сжимал его руки.  
Наконец, Шерлок снова смог сосредоточиться. Он смотрел, как Джон улыбается ему и ласково и нежно целует его руки.

В горле застрял комок.  
Было большой ошибкой откладывать разговор с Джоном так надолго. Эти недели сделали его только еще более уязвимым, намного более уязвимым, чем раньше.

\- Теперь, послушай меня, - сказал Джон. – Я не брал денег у Майкрофта. Ты мне небезразличен, и, если бы ты мне позволил, я стал бы твоим домом на недели, месяцы. Ты потрясающий, ты сам это знаешь. Больше того, Майкрофту пришлось предложить мне денег, чтобы я _оставил_ тебя.

 _Манипуляция,_ \- кричал разум Шерлока. - _Он напугал тебя, сделал уязвимым и теперь использует это против тебя._  
Но Шерлок также не мог не вспомнить прошедшие месяцы. Джон был нежным и теплым, Джон был безжалостным в наказаниях, Джон шутил с ним, Джон ездил с ним на расследование, не задевая его желания выглядеть независимым. Джон поставил на место Салли Донован. Джон был первым домом, с которым Шерлок не чувствовал себя в ловушке. Без сомнения, никто не мог бы притворяться так искусно, верно? Джон удивлял его, но манипулировал ли он им когда-нибудь? Лгал ли ему? Использовав свою силу, чтобы управлять им?

И Шерлок вдруг понял, что верит Джону, наперекор собственным сомнениями и логике.  
\- Ты не брал деньги, - повторил он.  
\- Нет, не брал, - подтвердил Джон, сжимая руки Шерлока.  
\- Ты можешь… встать? – резко спросил Шерлок.

Джон тут же подчинился, ладони Шерлока выскользнули из его рук. Через секунду Шерлок обхватил Джона за талию, притянул его ближе к себе и зарылся лицом ему в живот. Джон немедленно начал гладить Шерлока по волосам, обхватив его голову правой рукой.   
Шерлоку стало хорошо. Так хорошо, будто он, наконец, оказался дома.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и просто дышал.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие две недели у Джона было много работы, но он приходил в 221b, как только выдавалась возможность. Очевидно, он делал это, чтобы Шерлок понимал, что он думает о нем, беспокоится, и вместе они со всем справятся. 

И все же, когда Джон уходил к себе в квартиру или куда-то еще, по делам, Шерлок чувствовал – он боится, что Джон больше не вернется. Чтобы отвлечься от переживаний, он расследовал «висяки» из отдела Лестрейда, снизошел даже до того, чтобы просмотреть присланные Майкрофтом файлы и вычислить растратчика. Но, несмотря на все старания, Шерлок замечал, что проверяет телефон в ожидании сообщений Джона куда чаще, чем необходимо, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не броситься среди ночи к Джону домой, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. 

Это было глупо. Ясно, что теперь между ними установились настоящие отношения. Они стали, как говорится, парой. С Шерлоком годами не происходило ничего подобного (да он к этому и не стремился). 

Но, оказалось, что этого недостаточно. Несмотря на то, что Джон позволял Шерлоку обвиваться вокруг него так часто, как тому было нужно, и хвалил его за хорошо выполненные приказы, Шерлок все равно чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает.

\- Ты сегодня тихий, - сказал Джон как-то субботним вечером, через две недели после катастрофы с чеком. 

Джон сидел в кресле, постепенно становившемся _его_ креслом, а Шерлок стоял перед ним на коленях. Он был без рубашки, одет лишь в трусы и пижамные брюки, как приказал ему дом. 

Руки Джона покоились на задней части шеи Шерлока, поглаживая пальцами выступающие позвонки.

\- Извини, хозяин, - сказал Шерлок, хотя на самом деле не чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему было некомфортно. Будто бы что-то между ними происходило неправильно. Он слегка подвинулся, ощутив, как рука Джона чуть соскользнула, а затем вернулась на прежнее место. 

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - заверил Джон. – Если только ты не делаешь это намеренно, чтобы выбить меня из колеи.

\- Нет, хозяин.  
\- На самом деле, я так и не думал. 

Наступившая тишина была немного тревожной, хотя Джон и продолжил ласкать обнаженную кожу Шерлока. Наконец, дом слегка сжал шею Шерлока и выпустил его. 

\- Встань, - приказал Джон, и Шерлок подчинился. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в свою спальню, разделся и лег на кровать. Ляг на спину, раскинь руки и ноги так широко, как сможешь. Представь, что ты привязан к четырем углам. Понятно?  
\- Да, хозяин.

Сделав, как ему было сказано, Шерлок покинул Джона и направился в спальню. Он разделся, аккуратно свернул одежду, положил ее на стул и растянулся на кровати. Его конечности были достаточно длинными, чтобы, прикасаясь пальцами рук к изголовью, ногами он мог дотянуться до края кровати, хотя ухватиться за что-нибудь было уже невозможно. Он просто лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги, полностью выставленный напоказ.

Вздохнув, Шерлок закрыл глаза. Было так хорошо – лежать в этой позе было удобно, но еще большее удовольствие ему доставляло выполнять приказы Джона. 

Теперь он готов был себе в этом признаться. Делать Джона довольным и счастливым было именно тем, чего он больше всего хотел. 

Как обычно, Джон не сразу поднялся к Шерлоку. Ему нравилось создавать напряжение, нравилось, чтобы Шерлок предвкушал его приход, но он никогда не задерживался настолько, чтобы ожидание стало неоправданно долгим и жестоким. Когда он вошел в комнату, на нем не было уже ни полосатого джемпера, ни обуви, ни носков. 

\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - сказал он. Он быстро взглянул на сложенную одежду, а затем сосредоточился на распростертом перед ним теле Шерлока. – Ты похож на мраморную статую – с этой твоей гладкой бледной кожей.   
Он улыбнулся, и Шерлок обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ. Не то, чтобы похвала Джона так действовала на него, но от его слов внутри разливалось тепло.   
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - пробормотал он, и Джон игриво ему подмигнул, а затем захлопнул дверь спальни. 

Он подошел к кровати и легко пробежался двумя пальцами по ребрам Шерлока, тот затрепетал, но не сдвинулся с места.   
\- Очень хорошо, - прокомментировал Джон и забрался на кровать.  
Он сел верхом на бедра Шерлока, упираясь коленями в кровать по обеим сторонам его талии, и навис над ним, опершись руками о матрас рядом с его головой. Шерлок не отрываясь смотрел на него, облизывая губы в предвкушении.

\- Дразнишься? – Спросил Джон и наклонился, чтобы захватить губами рот Шерлока. 

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок позволил себе насладиться грубым поцелуем. Он чувствовал, как Джон двигается и ткань его джинсов трется о кожу живота. Было очень приятно, Джон всем своим весом вжимал его в матрас. А когда Джон прихватил его губы и проник в рот языком, Шерлок ощутил медленно разгорающийся жар в паху. 

\- Ты выглядишь таким развратным, - сказал Джон, когда они, наконец, разорвали поцелуй. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся к покрасневшим губам Шерлока. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и едва заметно поерзал бедрами, делая вид, что стремится побыстрее потереться о Джона. Тот рассмеялся. 

\- Шалишь, - мягко укорил он. – Знаешь, что бывает с нетерпеливыми сабами? Их домы заставляют их ждать еще дольше! 

Шерлок не стал говорить, что, чем дольше Джон будет дразнить его, тем дольше он пробудет с ним сегодня. Вместо этого он нежно облизнул проникший к нему в рот большой палец Джона. 

\- Хмммм, - проурчал Джон и улыбнулся. – Готов к этому, да?  
\- Если ты захочешь, хозяин. – Ответил Шерлок, прижимаясь губами к ладони Джона. В животе затрепетало предвкушение. 

\- В другой раз, - твердо сказал ему Джон с нотками возбуждения в голосе. – Когда я буду брать этот роскошный рот, я хочу, чтобы ты стоял передо мной на коленях, обнаженный и сгорающий от желания. Хочу, чтобы в этот момент ты выбросил из головы все мысли и переживания и просто наслаждался процессом. Твой рот станет податливым, мой член будет скользить между твоих губ, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Ты будешь смотреть прямо мне в глаза, чтобы я видел, как тебе нравится пробовать меня на вкус. Это будет великолепно! Ты будешь так стараться для меня, будешь таким послушным и отзывчивым, что, несомненно, заслужишь мою похвалу. 

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул, глядя на Джона, он был не в силах сформулировать внятный ответ, когда, благодаря дому, весь его мозг был переполнен настолько привлекательными картинами. Боже, это было более чем возбуждающе. Джон был великолепен, он умел заставить Шерлока захотеть такое, что в прошлом казалось ему отвратительным. 

\- Но, конечно же, ты можешь потренироваться уже сейчас, - добавил Джон и протолкнул два пальца Шерлоку в рот.

Застонав, Шерлок обхватил их языком, а Джон начал двигать рукой, погружая пальцы ему в рот и вынимая их обратно. Шерлок старался сосать его пальцы сильно, при этом расслабляя губы, чтобы они были такими мягкими и податливыми, как описывал Джон. Дом ободряюще улыбался ему. 

\- Превосходно, - наконец сказал Джон и вытащил пальцы, снова наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока.  
Когда Джон отстранился, Шерлок вскинул голову и потянулся за его губами. Усмехнувшись, Джон снова наклонился, чтобы крепко поцеловать Шерлока, а затем отстранился. 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой ласковый, - мягко сказал он, пробегая рукой по волосам Шерлока. Шерлок льнул к его рукам. Джон одобрительно прогудел, минуту-другую просто лаская волосы Шерлока и нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу его головы.

Наконец, Джон слез с Шерлока и разделся до конца. Шерлок не скрывал, что его заинтересованный взгляд остановился на члене дома. Пока еще не полностью отвердевший, он, несомненно, вот-вот собирался это сделать: крайняя плоть уже начала сдвигаться, медленно обнажая блестящую головку. Шерлоку пришлось заставить себя не тянуться к Джону и оставаться все в той же позе. 

Глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза, Джон обхватил свой член рукой и начал ласкать, наблюдая за реакцией своего саба. Язык Шерлока показался на секунду, облизнув верхнюю губу, и Джон усмехнулся.

\- Не сегодня, - напомнил он и снова взобрался на Шерлока. На этот раз он не вжимал Шерлока в матрас, а больше опирался на собственные ноги.   
Его член слегка проехался по животу Шерлока, и тот вздрогнул.   
\- Вот, что я хочу сделать, - сказал ему Джон, снова нависая над Шерлоком. - Я достану из тумбочки смазку и намажу ею твои бедра. Ты сожмешь ноги вместе, чтобы обеспечить нужное мне трение. Если ты все сделаешь хорошо и доставишь мне удовольствие, потом я позволю тебе кончить.

\- Межбедерное сношение, - пробормотал Шерлок, зажигаясь интересом.   
\- Как всегда, наука прежде всего, - пошутил Джон и повернулся, чтобы достать из тумбочки смазку.

Легким шлепком по ноге Джон показал Шерлоку, что ему нужно свести ноги вместе и дать Джону возможность встать на колени по обе стороны от его ног. Шерлок кусал губы, пока Джон смазывал руки и проводил ими дразнящими движениями по внутренней поверхности его бедер, не прикасаясь к члену и яичкам. Довольно трудно было заставить себя не сжимать бедра и просто наслаждаться ласкающими кожу прикосновениями Джона.   
\- У тебя отлично получается, - похвалил Джон, поглаживая ногу Шерлока. - Уверен, ты отлично постараешься для меня сегодня, верно? Сдвинь ноги вместе, сожми бедра для меня.  
Шерлок подчинился, сжав Джонову ладонь, задержавшуюся между его бедер. Джон одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Очень хорошо, - сказал он и улыбнулся. - Теперь, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты удержаться в нужной мне позиции. Ты же сделаешь все возможное, Шерлок, да?  
\- Да, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок.  
\- Отлично, поднимись на колени и локти, Шерлок. 

Джон слез с него и отодвинулся, позволяя Шерлоку занять нужную позицию. Было ясно, что в такой позе Шерлок очень быстро устанет. Стоять с плотно сжатыми ногами, удерживая собственный вес только одними руками было сложно. Но это лишь мотивировало его еще больше стараться для своего дома. Закусив нижнюю губу, Шерлок занял нужную позицию, сведя ноги вместе и переместившись ближе к изголовью. От липкой смазки его бедра скользили друг по другу. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Джон притянет его за бедра, чтобы принять более устойчивую позу. 

Член Джона легко проскользнул меж смазанных бедер, и Шерлок сжал ноги, обеспечивая трение. Джон одобрительно застонал, крепко впиваясь пальцами в его кожу, и принялся методично трахать пространство между бедер Шерлока. Естественно, Шерлок не получал физического удовольствия от происходящего, член Джона лишь иногда мимолетно касался его яичек. Но в этом и был весь смысл задуманного Джоном. Шерлок должен был поставить удовольствие своего дома на первое место, постараться подарить ему наслаждение и таким образом заработать облегчение для себя. 

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок сосредоточился на стонах Джона, изучая, какие его движения вызывают у дома самую сильную реакцию, и стараясь их повторить.

\- Прекрасно, - выдохнул Джон, двигая бедрами, - боже, как хорошо.

Руки подрагивали от напряжения, но Шерлок не обращал на это внимания, наслаждаясь тем, как все больше и больше сбивается Джоново дыхание. Он не мог разобрать, что возбуждает его сильнее – то, что дом использует его как секс-игрушку, или то, как открыто он выражает свое удовольствие.

Джон кончил с именем Шерлока на губах. И Шерлок застонал ему в унисон, почувствовав, как семя Джона разлилось по его коже. Потом Джон навалился на Шерлока всем весом, пока тот не понял, чего он хочет, и не опустился на живот, позволяя Джону вдавить его в матрас. Несмотря на то, что Джон был липким и тяжелым, ощущать его на себе было удивительно хорошо. Член Шерлока вжался в матрас, напоминая о том случае, когда Джон вводил в него пальцы, одновременно заставляя его трахать собственную кровать. 

\- Великолепно, - наконец сказал Джон, чуть приподнявшись и целуя Шерлока в волосы. - Ты прекрасен, Шерлок, ты знаешь это?  
\- Спасибо, хозяин, - прошептал Шерлок, прижимаясь щекой к постели. 

Восстановив дыхание за пару минут, Джон перевернул Шерлока на спину. Пробежав ладонями по липким и скользким бедрам Шерлока, он обхватил его член. Шерлок застонал, когда пальцы Джона сжали его член тугим кольцом и принялись настойчиво ласкать, посылая искры наслаждения прямо в позвоночник.

\- Ты так хорошо справился, - сказал Джон, не переставая двигать рукой. – Так старался доставить мне удовольствие – стоял прямо и сжимал бедра, как я велел. Это было идеально.

Джон увеличил скорость движений, крепко сжав пальцы. Десять раз, одиннадцать - и Шерлок выгнулся над матрасом и кончил с громким стоном. 

Пока он пытался проморгаться и отдышаться, нежась в посторгазменных волнах, Джон повернулся на бок, лег рядом и притянул его к себе, крепко обхватив руками. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок обнял его, совершенно не думая о том, что оба они липкие и наверняка пахнут потом и сексом. 

\- Спасибо, хозяин, - наконец, смог он выговорить через пару минут.   
В ответ Джон поцеловал его в макушку. Чувствуя, что ему это нужно, Шерлок попытался придвинуться еще ближе, пока не прижался к Джону всем телом. Джон не возражал, только покрепче обхватил его.

\- Ласкунчик, - нежно прошептал Джон.

Шерлок никак не прокомментировал это, просто наслаждаясь близостью. Он уже представлял себе, что вскоре Джон поднимется и уйдет к себе домой. Даже если он решит остаться на ночь, он все равно уйдет утром, и Шерлоку останется лишь гадать, где он сейчас, чем занимается, с кем разговаривает. Он будет считать часы до его возвращения, надеясь, что появится дело, или просто у Джона освободится немного времени, чтобы зайти к нему. 

Несколько долгих счастливых минут они просто лежали обнявшись. Затем Джон начал шевелиться. Шерлок неохотно ослабил хватку.   
\- Нам нужно в душ, - сказал Джон. – Как бы ни было хорошо, смазка довольно липкая, и лично я так спать не собираюсь. 

Шерлок постарался скрыть радость, вспыхнувшую от осознания, что Джон собирается остаться на ночь. Он позволил дому отвести себя в душ и просто наслаждался тем, как Джон медленно и тщательно мыл его, отталкивая его руки, когда он пытался сам взяться за дело. 

После душа Джон велел Шерлоку посидеть и отдохнуть немного, а сам сменил постельное белье. Затем они вернулись в кровать и снова обнялись. Джон гладил Шерлока по волосам, и тот не видел смысла скрывать, как сильно ему это нравилось.

\- Ты нежный сегодня, - заметил Джон, нарушив тишину. - Не подумай, я не жалуюсь, но меня это озадачивает. Что-то случилось, Шерлок? Мы ведь договорились, что ты будешь говорить мне, что тебя беспокоит.   
\- Ничего не случилось, хозяин, - прошептал Шерлок, закрывая глаза.  
\- Я не могу в это поверить, - твердо ответил Джон. - Я знаю тебя. Обычно ты не любишь тискаться.  
Подавив вздох, Шерлок открыл глаза и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Джона.  
\- Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно, - заверил Джон. - Ты ведь знаешь это, верно?

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. Глаза Джона были беспокойно прищурены, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Такой внимательный, заботливый, очевидно заинтересованный в благополучии Шерлока. До знакомства с Джоном Шерлок даже не представлял, что дом может быть и таким - не только жестким, требовательным и подавляющим. 

Он хотел, чтобы такое происходило с ним каждый день. Хотел ловить Джонов восхищенный взгляд после впечатляющего дела, хотел, чтобы Джон подкарауливал его на кухне и заставлял поесть или всовывал ему в руки чашку чая, убеждая хотя бы что-нибудь выпить. Он хотел, чтобы дом был с ним даже в те моменты, когда он бывал раздражен и недоволен тем, насколько плотно тот вошел в его жизнь. 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты жил здесь, - выпалил Шерлок и закусил губы, встретившись взглядом с Джоном. Джон выглядел немного шокированным, его рот чуть приоткрылся. Определенно он не казался особенно воодушевленным предложением.

Пытаясь наскоро спасти ситуацию, Шерлок поспешно прибавил:  
\- В этом есть практический смысл, - поспешил объясниться он. – Комната наверху все равно не занята. К тому же тебе не придется больше считаться с моим режимом дня, и, если появится дело, ты всегда будешь под рукой, а я буду знать, когда ты на работе и мне не нужно тебя беспокоить. Ты сможешь впихивать в меня всю ту еду, которую я, по твоему мнению, должен есть. И еще ты сэкономишь на арендной плате. Миссис Хадсон предоставляет мне исключительные условия, и, таким образом, ты сохранишь кучу денег. Смотри на это, как на совместную аренду квартиры, это будет практично, это будет логично, разве нет?

Джон моргнул, глядя на него пристально. 

\- Логично, - повторил он.  
\- Да, - подчеркнул Шерлок. - Так поступить будет очень разумно.

Джон еще раз моргнул и внезапно рассмеялся.

\- Коронный номер Шерлока Холмса – неспособность прямо попросить своего дома съехаться с ним, - сказал он, явно развеселившись.  
\- Что это значит? - недоверчиво переспросил Шерлок.  
\- Это значит - да, я перееду сюда, болван, - отозвался Джон и крепко поцеловал Шерлока в губы. - Я бы очень этого хотел, идиот. У тебя все так сложно, верно?

Разрываясь между радостью и внезапно накатившей тревогой, Шерлок смог лишь неразборчиво хмыкнуть.

\- Ты ведь в самом деле этого хочешь, да? - надавил Джон.  
\- Да, хозяин, - ответил Шерлок, на этот раз совершенно четко, и Джон улыбнулся.

\- Если хочешь, оставим те же правила, - продолжил он. - Никаких приказов во время расследований, и, если тебе нужно будет личное пространство, просто скажи мне свалить наверх, и я сделаю это. Хорошо?  
Звучало резонно, хотя Шерлок был слишком ошеломлен тем, что только что произошло, и смог ответить лишь:   
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Явно не менее ошеломленный произошедшим, Джон обхватил Шерлока руками и притянул к себе, обнимая. И Шерлоку вдруг показалось, что Джон никогда не захочет от него уйти. Медленно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Шерлок закрыл глаза, его внезапное беспокойство испарилось.

Все действительно могло получиться.

***

На следующий день они сообщили новость миссис Хадсон, и та пришла в полный восторг. Она крепко обняла Джона, расцеловала его в обе щеки, не переставая твердить, как это великолепно, что Шерлок, наконец-то, с кем-то съезжается, а тем более - с таким милым и нежным домом.  
\- Люди думают, что с ним надо построже. Но стоит узнать его поближе, как сразу понимаешь, что на самом деле он полон желания удовлетворить. Я всегда в нем это видела, - щебетала она.

Миссис Хадсон расписывала, какой Шерлок прекрасный саб, как профессиональная сваха, а Джон, слушая ее, лишь удивленно поглядывал на Шерлока. Шерлок громко прочистил горло, пытаясь перебить свою домовладелицу твердым:  
– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.  
\- Я просто так счастлива, - радостно продолжила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. - Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз видела, чтобы Шерлок носил ошейник. А ведь он заслуживает чувствовать себя в безопасности, правда заслуживает.

Застыв от этих ее слов, Шерлок взглянул на Джона. Они пока не поднимали эту тему. Шерлок смотрел на него настороженно, обдумывая прозвучавшие слова, когда дом положил руку на плечо миссис Хадсон, нежно, но твердо останавливая ее.

Теперь у них настоящие отношения, скоро они начнут жить вместе. Конечно, это означало, что, рано или поздно, Шерлоку придется надеть ошейник. Для него это будет не впервой. Многие его домы соглашались взяться за него только при условии, что он наденет ошейник, и Виктор тоже был из таких. Но он так давно этого не делал, что теперь сама идея казалась ему странной. Кроме того, он не забыл свой язвительный комментарий, приведший к тому, что Джон наказал его самым строгим образом: «Моя жизнь не вращается вокруг твоей персоны, Джон,я что-то не помню, чтобы ты надевал на меня ошейник».

Миссис Хадсон, наконец, направилась к себе, продолжая что-то счастливо приговаривать на ходу, и Шерлок, с трудом сглотнув, тихо поднялся наверх, вслед за Джоном. Ошейник. Джон вообще допускал такую мысль или сразу решил, что Шерлок этого не захочет? 

\- Не думал, что она _так_ обрадуется, но могу считать это комплиментом, - сказал Джон, входя в кухню и принимаясь готовить чай. 

Шерлок прошел за ним, сел перед микроскопом, краем глаза наблюдая, как легко Джон управляется с кухонной утварью его квартиры. 

\- Черный, или вот это странное зеленое нечто? – Спросил Джон, открывая банку с чайными пакетиками.  
\- Любой пойдёт, хозяин, - рассеяно ответил Шерлок, глядя, как Джон перебирает пакетики, в конце концов, остановившись на традиционном черном чае. 

Когда Джон поставил чашку перед Шерлоком (два кусочка сахара, никакого молока - конечно, к этому моменту он уже выучил, что любит Шерлок) и сел напротив него, Шерлок поблагодарил его и просто смотрел, как Джон осторожно отпивает из своей кружки.

Поймав взгляд Шерлока, Джон улыбнулся ему и приподнял брови, наморщив лоб.   
\- О чем-то задумался? – Ласково спросил он, явно не обеспокоенный изучающим взглядом Шерлока.   
\- Я вовсе не стараюсь походить на человека, который _ни о чем не думает_ , - ответил Шерлок, сам удивляясь прозвучавшему в голосе высокомерию. 

Джон только рассмеялся и сделал еще один глоток чая.

Шерлок вдруг подумал о том, как легко ему было с Джоном. О, он, конечно же, мог быть строгим и очень обстоятельным, когда дело касалось определенных правил, вроде чистоты в гостиной или аккуратного обращения с одеждой, но он не был ярым поборником субординации. Он не злился, когда Шерлок пропускал слово «хозяин» во время дружеского разговора, определенно не требовал, чтобы саб пропускал его вперед при ходьбе, и не сердился, если тот забывал подождать его. Шерлоку попадались (впрочем, он сразу же от них избавлялся) домы, считавшие саба кем-то вроде слуги или раба, но Джону, казалось, было вполне достаточно, чтобы Шерлок придерживался общих правил вежливости с ним и окружающими. Он явно не ждал, что тот будет непрестанно ползать перед ним на коленях и опускать глаза в пол. 

Одним словом, он доминировал, но не контролировал и с пониманием относился к тому, что Шерлоку временами нужно предоставить личное пространство или позволить побыть наедине с собой. На самом деле жизнь с ним будет скорее приятной, чем полной ограничений. 

А как же ошейник? Он что-нибудь изменит? Шерлок подозревал, что Джон согласится даже на то, чтобы он снимал его во время расследований или в те дни, когда ему вдруг покажется, что кожаная полоска на шее его душит. В самом деле, замечание миссис Хадсон не должно было так взволновать его! 

\- Твой чай остывает, - мягко напомнил Джон, уже допив свой.

Почти машинально Шерлок поднял кружку и осушил ее одним глотком, с удивлением обнаружив, что чай еле теплый. Сколько же времени он вот так молча таращился на Джона? На зубах заскрипел сахар со дна кружки, Шерлок скривился и отставил ее, а Джон тут же подхватил и отнес в раковину. 

\- Я думал переехать пятнадцатого, - сказал Джон, споласкивая чашки. – Конечно, мне еще нужно переговорить с домовладельцем, но тот район, похоже, чрезвычайно популярен, думаю, он быстро найдет нового жильца. Так что вряд ли у меня возникнут проблемы с таким скорым переездом. 

Шерлок только кивнул, про себя считая дни. И двух недель не пройдет, как Джон переселится к нему.

\- У меня довольно мало вещей. Большая часть принадлежит хозяину квартиры, так же, как кухня и кровать. Еще нужно будет поменять рамы наверху.   
Шерлок только кивал и одобрительно хмыкал, когда Джон перечислял все, что еще предстоит сделать для переезда. Ему не нужно было по-настоящему в это вникать, он знал, что Джон сам обо всем позаботится. Позволяя приятному голосу Джона омывать его, Шерлок едва ощутимо прикоснулся пальцами к своей обнаженной шее, предвкушая.

***

\- Если бы я знал, что твой брат пришлет людей, я бы не стал брать выходной в клинике, - сказал Джон, с удивлением провожая глазами пару людей в серых комбинезонах, заносивших в гостиную подписанные коробки.   
\- Ему просто нравится всюду совать свой нос, - насмешливо фыркнул Шерлок, наблюдая за происходящим с дивана. – Не удивляйся, если дело кончится тем, что он подсунет в твой гардероб немного новой одежды и камеру слежения заодно.  
\- Отнесите эти в кухню, я сам их потом разберу, - сказал Джон одному из мужчин, ища глазами подходящее место для коробки с надписью «хлам», затем он повернулся к Шерлоку. – Честно сказать, я бы не отказался от хорошего костюма, - пошутил он.   
\- Не подкидывай ему эту идею, - простонал Шерлок.  
Джон рассмеялся и сел рядом с ним, потирая бедро рукой.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Мягко спросил он. – Должно быть, мой переезд для тебя большая перемена.   
\- Я в порядке, - заверил Шерлок немного раздраженно. – Если я захочу, чтобы ты ушел, я использую стоп-слово, хозяин.   
\- Достаточно будет просто сказать – и я уйду, - твердо возразил Джон. – Не обязательно использовать стоп-слово.   
Ощутив смутное сомнение, Шерлок изучающе посмотрел на дома.  
\- Ты хочешь избавиться от него? – Спросил он. – От стоп-слова? Теперь, когда у нас отношения…  
\- Нет, - тут же отозвался Джон. - Нет, мы сохраним его, если для тебя так будет лучше. Оно все еще может пригодиться для расследований или еще каких-то ситуаций. Но, в общем, правило такое: нет просто значит нет, хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул и, следуя внезапному порыву, быстро поцеловал Джона в губы. Когда он отстранился, Джон улыбнулся ему, а затем обхватил руками его лицо, снова притянул для поцелуя и решительно толкнул Шерлока на диван. 

\- Люди Майкрофта все еще здесь, хозяин, - вставил Шерлок между поцелуями.  
\- Я немного эксгибиционист, - сострил Джон, снова целуя Шерлока в губы, прежде чем отпустить его.  
Чувствуя легкое возбуждение, Шерлок снова выпрямился и разгладил складки смявшегося пиджака рукой. 

\- Это все, - сказал один из мужчин Джону, и дом поблагодарил его, собираясь достать бумажник. Когда он попытался предложить чаевые, мужчины только помотали головами и исчезли.

\- Это и к лучшему, - задумчиво сказал Джон, наблюдая с порога, как люди Майкрофта уходят. - Скорее всего, они бы все равно посмеялись над суммой. Думаю, Майкрофт щедро им заплатил. 

Потом они распаковывали вещи. Джон доставал предметы из коробок и говорил Шерлоку, куда их положить. Шерлок одновременно боролся с отступающим возбуждением и раздражением от прозаичности задания, но не забывал бесконечно повторять:   
\- Да, хозяин. 

Они закончили только через два часа, и Джон тут же грубо прижал Шерлока к ближайшей стене. 

\- Соедини руки вместе и держи их над головой! – Приказал он. Поспешно выполнив приказание, Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил, что возбуждение мгновенно вернулось. – Не двигайся, не дергайся, это ясно? Я хочу слышать только твои стоны и слова благодарности.   
\- Да, хозяин, - выдохнул Шерлок, когда Джон расстегнул его ширинку.  
Это была быстрая, небрежная дрочка, Шерлок изо всех сил пытался не толкаться бедрами вперед и держать руки над головой. Джон шептал ему в ухо впечатляющую смесь из нежностей и пошлостей, методично подводя саба к краю. Несколько движений – и Шерлок кончил в трусы, как похотливый подросток.

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты так и ходил в мокрых штанах до конца дня, - ухмыльнулся Джон, убирая липкую руку. – И воспринимал это, как награду.   
Все еще дрожа, Шерлок прошел в ванную, привел себя в порядок и сходил за чистым бельем. Когда он вернулся, Джон уже вымыл руки и удобно расположился в кресле. Подойдя ближе, Шерлок сразу заметил на кофейном столике плоский квадратный футляр. 

Невозможно было ошибиться в содержимом бархатной коробочки. Общество возносило эту вещь, как один из самых желанных для саба предметов.

Очень, очень медленно Шерлок подошел ближе и встал перед Джоном на колени.

\- Нам необязательно делать это сейчас, - вдруг заговорил Джон, явно отметив сомнения Шерлока. – Я достал это скорее под влиянием порыва. Ты можешь обдумывать мое предложение столько, сколько потребуется. И, если ты пока не готов, я пойму. 

Шерлок бросил еще один долгий взгляд на коробочку, а потом снова на Джона.

\- Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я носил его? - Спокойно спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Джона.  
\- Это зависит только от тебя, - искренне ответил Джон, улыбаясь ему. – Я знаю, что тебе нужно личное пространство во время расследований, и об этом не прошу. Но в спальне это было бы здорово. И дома тоже, если ты, конечно, этого хочешь.

Шерлок осторожно кивнул.

\- На людях? – Уточнил он.  
\- Не нужно, если для тебя это некомфортно.

Шерлок кивнул. Глубоко вздохнув, он потянулся к футляру. Пару секунд он лишь поглаживал бархатную поверхность, перебирая в памяти события прошедших месяцев. Затем он с трудом сглотнул и аккуратно открыл коробочку.

Ошейник был сделан из лучшей черной кожи, шириной не более сантиметра. Два серебряных кольца формировали застежку и еще два украшали кожаную полоску спереди. Простой, элегантный и изящный. Если бы Шерлок сам выбирал, он выбрал бы именно такой.

Несколько долгих минут Шерлок просто смотрел на него, спрашивая себя, готов ли он к этому. Затем он, наконец, придвинулся ближе, опустил голову и протянул коробочку Джону, как того требовала традиция. Шерлок практически чувствовал, как лучезарно улыбается Джон, принимая от него футляр.   
Он не мог этого видеть, но прекрасно слышал, как Джон вынул ошейник, открыл застежку и отложил коробку.

Его пальцы мягко прикоснулись к шее Шерлока, он приподнял его голову и аккуратно охватил ошейником шею. Застежка защелкнулась, ошейник крепко, но не туго обхватил горло, и по позвоночнику Шерлока пробежала дрожь. 

Он не поднимал головы, пока Джон не взял его нежно за подбородок, побуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. Шерлок едва не зажмурился, ослепленный отражавшимся на лице Джона взрывом эмоций. Там определенно присутствовала гордость и еще что-то вроде борьбы с порывом немедленно схватить Шерлока, прижать к себе и не отпускать до конца дней. Он выглядел одновременно тронутым, пораженным и счастливым от того, что Шерлок решился, наконец, на этот последний шаг. Но чего там точно не было, так это триумфа от того, что дом, наконец, укротил строптивого саба. 

Подвигав горлом и ощутив, как скользит по нему ошейник, Шерлок сумел выговорить: 

– Спасибо, хозяин.

Вырвавшиеся слова прозвучали неуместно резко. 

Очень нежно, будто бы боясь разрушить момент, Джон склонил голову Шерлока к своему левому бедру. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок уткнулся лицом в его джинсы, пальцы Джона мягко перебирали его волосы. 

\- Спасибо _тебе_ , - очень тихо сказал Джон.

И Шерлок улыбнулся, прижимаясь лицом к его бедру.

Конец.


End file.
